


Temptation Is The Mother Of All Downfall

by ariellamuneca



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariellamuneca/pseuds/ariellamuneca
Summary: The Characters of Yawamushi Pedal find love after Onada wins the tournament!





	Temptation Is The Mother Of All Downfall

Temptation is The Mother of All Downfall

Naruka laid back in the hospital bed and thought of Onada and the fact that he had won first place for their team. It really was amazing what he was capable of when he put his mind to it.  
Unbidden his thoughts strayed to Imaizumi. He really was an amazing athlete. He thought of the definition to his muscles and blushed when he felt his body responding. Onoda was the only one who knew his secret. He was gay and for the last two months he had been falling in love with Imaizumi and he kept that secret to himself. He decided to go visit Onoda to take his mind off of Imaizumi. He got up and hobbled his way out of the triage tent and made his way to the tent they were sharing during downtime. He found Onoda in the tent along with Kanzaki and sat next to him. 

“How are your injuries?” Onoda asked.

“Fine. My muscles are loosening up and I should be mobile in another few hours,” Naruka was cut off when the sound of screaming fan girls could be heard from outside the tent. He got up with Onoda to peak his head out of the tent and what he saw made his heart stop. One of Imaizumi’s fan girls had kissed him and he didn’t appear to be pushing her away. He gasped and dropped his water bottle. He dropped his head as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Onoda I think I will go and take a nap,” Naruka said and hobbled his way towards the triage tent.

“Naruka,” Onoda started but Naruka cut him off.

“It’s ok Onoda. It happens to every one. I am not exempt,” Naruka said and made his way back to the triage tent. He laid down with his back to the tent opening. 

“Naruka, I know you said you wanted to be alone but I have something I wanted to tell you. One of the reasons I love anime so much is because it teaches me to believe. I didn’t think I could have friends because lets be honest. I am so not cool, not even a little bit. Then I met you and you were the first friend I had ever made in my entire life. I don’t know if I will ever find love but I do know this. You cant give up on love no matter the circumstances. He might not be gay but love knows no sex or race. It afflicts every one. I would give anything to know how it feels to be loved. Don’t give up on him. It’s supposed to hurt. Your supposed to ache and cry and laugh and scream. But what your not supposed to do is give up. I wont give up on you so please don’t give up on Imaizumi,” Onoda said to Naruka’s back and got up to walk to the tent opening.

“If I can be his friend and team mate then I can be close to the one I love. Defending him against that sick bastard at the starting ceremony felt better then I could even imagine. If all I can have is his friendship in order to have him then that will have to be enough,” Naruka said. Onoda stood there contemplating Narukas words then opened the tent flap to leave and came face to face with a shell shocked Miki . He grabbed her hand and ran off towards the parking lot.

“You cant say anything, Miki,” Onoda said as he gasped for breath.

“How did you find out?” Miki asked. Onoda blushed and looked at his feet.

“I have been reading Manga and watching anime for most of my life and I cant even begin to count the number of times I have seen the same look that Naruka has on his face when he sees the girls swarming Imaizumi. Love doesn’t discriminate and it sure as hell doesn’t have a race or sex. Naruka may seem like he is immature and egotistical but in all actuality he is probably the most selfless person you could ever have the grace to meet. But he can’t be selfish either. And he wont ruin the chance to stay by Imaizumi’s side just by forcing his feelings on him. That is real love. Wanting what you want but knowing that if it made the one you love unhappy then you would keep it a secret,” Onoda finished sadly.

“Amazing! The first person to truly love him and the idiot is too surly to see it. Oh no! He saw that stupid groupy kiss him didn’t he?” Miki asked.

“Yeah. Listen you can’t tell anyone OK? It would hurt him deeply if you did,” Onoda said.

“I promise. I am going to see if Naruka needs anything OK?” Miki said and ran off towards the triage tent. She walked in and saw Imaizumi standing in the corner talking to her brother. She ignored both of them and walked around Naruka’s bed to look at his face. Her heart ached at pain in his eyes.

“Hey Naruka. If you need anything you let me know and I will be sure to get it OK?” Miki asked and rubbed his arm. He stared at her eyes and then his eyes widened and he looked panicked. She gripped his arm. “Don’t. You can trust me. I wont hurt you Naruka.” she whispered.

“Onegai. Onegai Miki. Don’t say anything,” Naruka whimpered. 

“I promise,” Miki whispered back. “You can trust me.”

“OK. I will trust you but only because I know that you wouldn’t betray us like that,” Naruka said and pulled the sheet over his head.

“What’s going on, Miki?” Imaizumi asked.

“Nothing. Go find your new girlfriend,” she said venomously and left him standing there dumbstruck. 

A few hours later they were on there way home on their bikes and Naruka rode in the back instead. He really didn’t want to be around Imaizumi and Onoda rode beside him in silent support. Imaizumi looked back at them from time to time in curiosity and then finally gave up and just focused.

“Man you could cut the tension with a bread knife. Did you and Imaizumi have a fight or something? Your lover can’t seem to figure out why he’s in the dog house,” Sigumotto said like an idiot. Naruka almost drove into traffic in his surprise. 

“Why would you say something like that?” Onoda said angrily at Sigumotto who looked stunned as the normally painfully shy kid snarled angrily at him.

“I just know that Naruka has been in love with Imaizumi since forever and you two seem to have been getting closer. What, did you see that groupy kiss him?” the idiot kept going. He was oblivious to the shocked look Imaizumi sent Naruka.

“You know what, Onoda. I am going to take a different way home. I’ll come by your house tonight,” Naruka said and rode off ignoring the calls from the others. He had to get away. Just run away from it all. Faster and faster he rode. He wiped at his tears that finally fell and rode along the coast of the beach in silence, the crashing waves a testament to his chaotic emotions inside him. He knew that he had lost Imaizumis friendship because of that oblivious ignorant idiot and the loss was more then he could bare.

“Imaizumi,” he screamed in anguish and slowed so he could sob over the front of his handle bars. “Damn it!”

Meanwhile

“You ignorant self flagellating fool. Can you not shut up once in your goddamn life? You carry around all these facts in your head but you are the dumbest blind idiot I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You have no idea what you just wrecked and the problem is that I cant even blame you because your too stupid to know what you did wrong. Damn I cant believe you,” Onoda shouted at him and the others slowed down to stare at him in shock. “Sometimes not saying anything is the most unselfish thing you could do when it’s not just about yourself. You want to know why you aren’t popular? Because standing in front of you, your ego swallows up the entire energy in the room and people have to flee in order to save what little of themselves they have left. Think about others for a change you ignorant bastard.”  
Onoda left the others behind as he raced home as fast as he could so he could be there when Naruka got back. He couldn’t believe how mad he was. He was also shaking like a leaf. If Naruka left the team then so would Onoda. He would follow his first real friend any where. He made it home in about two hours and raced up stairs to take a shower. He sent Naruka a text to let him know he had arrived and to please spend the night at his house. They would eat junk food and watch what ever he wanted.  
Just as he was getting out of the shower he got a text. He checked his phone and saw that Naruka was on his way to his house. He quickly got dressed and was just done rolling out a futton when there was a ring of the doorbell.

“Coming,” Onoda called out and ran down the stairs. He opened the door and helped Naruka into the house. He helped him pull his shoes off and then they made their way upstairs neither saying a word. Onoda helped Naruka down onto the futon and then sat cross legged beside him.

“What do I do, Onoda? God, I don’t think I can make it back to the team. Did you see his face? What do we do Onoda?” Naruka pleaded and turned his head to stare up at Onoda with pain dulled eyes.

“We try for a week when class starts again. If that doesn’t work then I will go wherever you go, friend. Your my best friend Naruka. For the first time there is something more important then anime in my life,” Onoda said and clasped Naruka’s shoulder. Naruka reached up and gripped his hand. 

Meanwhile

Imaizumi was in shock. Naruka was in love with him? He didn’t even know how to process that. He was still pissed that the stupid groupy had kissed him with out his permission. He was wondering what Onoda had meant when he had said that Sigumotto had broken something that couldn’t be fixed. Honestly he didn’t dislike Naruka at all. In fact quite the opposite. He admired him and his blood fired up whenever he was around him. Fine. He got hot around him but he wasn’t so much aroused as he was energized. He and Onoda had awakened him. The fool had better not be thinking of quitting. He thought about what it would be like to have Naruka as a lover and was shocked to realize the idea appealed to him on several levels. He made a sudden decision. He needed to do research. He pulled his phone out and sent Onoda a text. 

Onoda, I am heading to Akiharaba today before I go home and wanted to know if you could suggest a store that sold BL novels. And don’t tell Naruka. If you even think about quitting the club I will kick your asses all over Japan.”

He wasn’t particularly reticent about starting a gay relationship as he was about it making the team awkward. He turned to look back at them.

“If any of you say any thing to Naruka or Onoda I will personally become the worst nightmare any of you have ever had. I will make Friday the 13th look like a cartoon compared to the fresh living hell I will make your lives. Understand?” he said in perfect seriousness of his threat. They gulped and nodded. The second years rolled their eyes.

“Can you two fuck already so the team can go back to normal?” Aoyagi, the little blond haired one said and his partner nodded. “This tension is giving me the hives.”

“I am sorry if my sex life isn’t active enough to satisfy you. I will try to work on that,” Imaizumi said dryly. Aoyagi, the devil, appeared to be thinking it over and nodded. The tension broke and every one laughed.

“So who will be the yuki and the seme?” Teshima asked and Mikishima choked on the water he was drinking. 

“Can we not start this conversation?” he asked. The group broke out in laughter again and right then a text came back on Imaizumi’s phone. It was a smily emoji and a list of stores. He promised to take care of Naruka until he got there. 

“Tell him I will come stay with you guys tomorrow night so don’t even think about leaving. And that I am not mad or anything I just need to take care of some things and I can come stay at your house with you guys. We will finish summer vacation together.”   
The text went through and then he sent one more. To Miki.

“Miki. I need your help so meet me at Akiharaba station and bring me a change of clothes. Also your laptop. Have dinner with me and I will explain every thing that is going on.”

“Ok. But you better have good news for making me stay out late tonight. I will be there in half an hour can you make it that fast?” 

“Yeah. Just make sure you bring my clothes.”

“Yokai.”

“Guys I have some things I have to take care of so I am going on ahead. Send me a text when the next team meeting is yeah?” Imaizumi said and the others nodded.

“You better not be a virgin when you get back,” the blond haired devil said saucily. Imaizumi just shook his head and sped up to make it to Akiharaba on time for his meeting with Miki. He pulled up to the station just as her brother was letting her out. He rolled the window down.

“Man, took you guys forever. I was wondering when this would happen,” Kanzakis brother said and his sister smacked his shoulder.

“Am I a completely blind idiot or something? Never mind don’t answer that,” Imaizumi said and took the towel that Kansaki was handing out to him. He wiped his face and gulped the last of his water. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Imaizumi said and took the bag with him to go change in the station bath rooms. He washed up really fast and changed his clothes. He put his jersey in a plastic bag to keep it from stinking up the rest of his clothes and he pulled his phone out to look up Onodas text.

“So I have to do some homework and I need you to tell me which mangas would be good reference. Also I need to look up reference materials if you know what I mean. You are the most professional person I know and my best friend, so I am trusting you not to make fun of me,” Imaizumi said and Miki nodded.

“Why manga? Is it because you want to learn how to be romantic outside of the bedroom? And have you considered the impact this would have on the team?” Miki asked.

“You missed Onoda ripping Sigumotto a new asshole. The others just told me to fuck and get rid of the tension. I don’t do things lightly Miki, so you know that I would not start this relationship if I couldn’t juggle both. I will admit it felt good when Naruka defended me at the opening ceremony. I think things were supposed to go this way. I have never really been interested in girls and I was so mad when that groupy kissed me. You need to do something about that by the way. Your the manager so find a groupies manager or something because she violated my personal space. Even if I am not a woman hater, she had not right to kiss me like that,” Imaizumi said angrily.

“I am sorry. I already nailed her to the wall before we left. You do realize they wont stop unless you two get physical with each other at school don’t you?” Miki asked as she set a book in the basket and went on to another one. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do to make it stop? Claim him in the middle of the hallway? And this is your fault by the way,” Imaizumi said as he too set a book in the basket. 

“Sorry but your fan base is growing. It’s the pains of being athletes. Just go with it. And yes claim him. I don’t mean drop trow in the middle of the school yard, I mean more like PDA,” She said in defense as Imaizumi rounded on her. A girl down the row chuckled and shook her head. “My brother has the same problem and he plays basketball. He finally had it and kissed his lover right before a game started. Took care of his fan base real quick. Except for the deviants.”Imaizumi blanched and she laughed. “Hey boys love is a fetish.”

“Great I am getting rid of groupies only to have to deal with sexual deviants. Why did I have to be an athlete, Miki?” Imaizumi sighed and Miki laughed along with the lady who was heading off to another part of the store.

“So what kind of reference material?” Miki asked.

“I am never going to bottom so I need to find a website that can help me make it good for him,” Imaizumi whispered and she tilted her head in thought.

“Articles or porn?” she asked.

“I want to get educated, not horny,” Imaizumi huffed and a fifteen year old twink laughed. He pulled a book from his back pack and handed it to Imaizumi before walking away. He read the title.

“Lovemaking for the first time Seme”

“What was he 14?” Miki asked in shock.

“Hey, I am 16, only two years older and I am having my first time with a guy. Your acting like he is too young to have sex,” Imaizumi said and shook his head when Miki got an oh yeah look on her face.

“Don’t be rough. He has to be able to ride a bike,” Miki said and Imaizumi blushed clear to his hair line when a 30 something year old matron laughed. He took Miki’s hand and pulled her towards the check out counters.

“If your going for volume, reach more from the diaphragm,” he snarled in her ear. She blushed and nodded vigorously. 

“Let’s go. We still need dinner and a gift,” Imaizumi said as he skimmed through one of the novels from the store. They had burgers at a diner that also had internet and read while they ate their food. Despite his earlier reticence he could feel himself getting aroused at the idea of doing those things to Naruka. He shifted to another page with drawn descriptions and new that he had to stop reading or he was going to embarrass himself. He shut off the laptop and turned to Kanzaki.

“I am a possessive person. I already know that. How do I keep from acting like a cave man?” he asked her and Miki raised her eyebrow. She contemplated him for a moment then sighed.

“If you ever repeat this I will nail you to the cross. He has been in love with you for two months and that girl kissing you really messed him up. He was so hurt and when I went to visit him in the tent I overheard Onoda and him talking. He loves you so much that he was willing to hide the truth if it would mean the best possible out come. The right to stay next to you. Don’t make him wait any more Imaizumi. Go to him and tell him that you didn’t like it. You didn’t want her attention. Jump with both feet and you know damn well he will hold you up. That is just the type of man he is,” Miki said and patted his arm. “Don’t make him have to think of it any more.”

Imaizumi thought about it and nodded. He looked at his phone and sent a text to Onoda that he would come over tonight. To please wait up for him. He looked at the time and noticed how late it was getting. He kissed Miki’s cheek and paid for their dinner and she walked him to his bike.

“Thank you for coming to help me. It means allot to me,” Imaizumi said and Miki nodded. He left and made his way as fast as he could to Onoda’s house. When he pulled up Onoda was waiting outside for him. He felt a jolt of nerves and quickly squashed it down. He leaned his bike alongside Narukas and they made their way upstairs to Onodas room. He felt his heart pang at Naruka’s puffy eyes and felt his own tear up. Naruka turned his head away and for just a second Imaizumi felt his nerves return. 

Deciding to act on instinct like the book said, he went and sat down with Naruka between his legs and wrapped his arms around the red head who stiffened for a second then slumped. 

“I didn’t appreciate her attentions and if you are going to be my lover you better prepare for a whole lot of PDA because I came close to hitting a girl for the first time in my life and I have never been more ashamed of myself. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I may be grumpy but I am not that kind of asshole,” Imaizumi whispered into his ear. Naruka sniffled and wiped away a tear. Imaizumi pressed his lips to his cheek to catch the next one. “Please be my lover. You and Onoda woke me from the dark. I need your light. Onegai, Naru. I need you.”

“Damn, you don’t play fair. No pleading,” Naruka whispered.

“Onegai, Naru. Please be mine,” Imaizumi begged and trembled with nerves afraid he had lost him already. He let his tears fall onto Narukas neck and Naruka gasped. “Alright, but don’t hurt me again. You could break me Zumi.”

“Never. I will never break you,” Imaizumi swore and turned his face so he could claim his mouth in a fierce kiss. He left no part of Narukas mouth untouched. They broke apart when Onoda cheered and clapped at the tv. He turned and noticed them watching and turned beet red.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Go ahead I wont bother you anymore,” Onoda promised and turned back to his anime. They looked at each other and laughed. Onoda blushed and chuckled along with them.

They ate dinner with Onoda’s family and the meal was comical to say the least. Imaizumi and Naruka could tell that Onoda resembled his parents in several ways. Imaizumi gazed at Naruka’s smile and felt himself blush. He didn’t know how he hadn’t realized that the attraction was mutual. 

“So Imaizumi, do you have a sweetheart?” Onoda’s mom asked out of the blue. Onoda choked on his water and Naruka patted him on the back while he gave a minute shake of his head to Imaizumi.

“I do but I am a very private person and I need a little longer to prepare myself for the constant attention I am sure to receive after my announcement,” Imaizumi said and stared hard at Naruka. 

“Oh, I see. Well, you are very mature for your age. Your parents must be proud,” Onoda’s mom said and Imaizumi blushed. He ducked his head and nodded.

“I was a quiet kid and sometimes unhappy. At this point I think they will be happy just to see me smile more,” Imaizumi said absently, realizing that he had never been more happy in his life then he was now. 

“Every mothers hope is to see that her child is happy. I know that Onoda is happier now that he is making friends. He seems to have really come out of his shell. Now if he could find himself a sweat heart my life will be complete,” Onoda’s mom said and Onoda choked again.

“Mom,” he screeched. Onoda’s mother looked at him and shook her head.

“Honestly, find a girlfriend or boyfriend or something Onoda so you can make me happy. I want to see you happy my son,” Onoda’s mom said wistfully. Onoda gave up and just sat there looking red enough to start a fire with his face alone. Naruka chuckled and patted Onoda on the head. Imaizumi smiled indulgently at Onoda.

Dinner finished and they went upstairs to watch a movie. Naruka leaned back against Imaizumi and he wrapped his arms around him. If felt surprisingly normal to him to hold Naruka like this. When the movie finished, Imaizumi curled around Naruka on his pallet on the floor and they went to sleep like that.

The Next Morning

The morning sunlight hit Naruka in the face waking him from his sleep. He stirred and stretched. He froze when he realized that he was sleeping on top if Imaizumi. God he smelled so good. He pressed his nose to Imaizumi’s neck and inhaled the scent of his skin. Just one taste was all he needed and he flicked his tongue out and tasted the sweet tangy skin at the crease of his neck. Suddenly his body went into overdrive. He opened his mouth and sucked on the skin, eager to get more of the flavor on his tongue. Fingers threaded into his hair and yanked his head back. A mouth landed on his and his tongue was sucked into Imaizumi’s mouth. He whimpered as Imaizumi conquered his mouth in domination. His body loosened and went slack molding itself to Imaizumis. He felt himself hardening and ground against Imaizumi, subconsciously seeking relief for his aching cock.  
Imaizumi flipped them, landing in the cradle of Narukas thighs. Imaizumi ground his hard cock against Naruka’s, the pleasure making him gasp softly. Reaching down between them, he released both of their cocks and fisted them both. He stroked them together with Naruka, and felt his body straining towards completion. Suddenly he felt Naruka stiffen and bury his head in his chest to stifle his groan. Hot seed covered his hand and the feel of it threw him over the edge and he groaned into Naruka’s neck as he came harder then he ever had before. When he was finished he slumped to the side being sure to cover them both. He grabbed a tissue from his back pack and cleaned both their hands and pajama bottoms.   
Suddenly they heard the sound of rustling sheets and remembered that Onoda was also in the room. They froze in horror as they realized that they had just got off in front of their best friend. 

“You know, maybe my mom was right. I do need a lover because I am so jealous and at the same time happy for you both. Go ahead and use the shower first and then I will use the bathroom after,” Onoda said. 

“Sorry. We forgot we weren’t alone for just a second there,” Naruka said and stood up with a wince. He was still favoring his right leg. Imaizumi wrapped an arm around his waist and helped steady him. Naruka sent him such a soft look that for once Imaizumi knew what it must feel like in the mangas that Onada was reading.

“That’s alright. Just let it out. Use me for practice before school,” Onoda said and Naruka stopped to stare at Onoda in shock.

“Every time I think I have gotten used to you, you surprise me by doing something interesting again,” Naruka said and ruffled his hair. Onoda blushed and shooed them away and they left to use the shower.

Onoda got out some clean clothes and realized that it was already ten in the morning. They must have been warn out from the race. He was just changing into his day clothes when his mother knocked on the open door of his room. She was holding a large box with an American seal. 

“Onoda, I have a package for you. It feels like books,” she said and set the box on his bed. Onoda kissed her cheek in thanks and she left after she patted his arm.

Onoda got an exacto knife from his desk and was just trying to figure out how to open it when Naruka and Imaizumi came back in. Naruka huffed and took the knife and unlocked it for him.

“Honestly, if it were anything other then anime and riding a bike like your the wind itself, your hopeless,” Naruka said and opened the box for Onoda, scared that he would hurt himself. Imaizumi and him unloaded the plastic bubbles and saw a set of seven books in English.

“You can read English?” Naruka asked in surprise and Onoda blushed and nodded.

“When I was looking for a rare volume of manga, I realized the only copy I could find was an on line English version. So I bought it and taught myself English so I could read it. The skills came in handy for these books,” Onoda said and took out a book to read it.

“What are they about?” Imaizumi asked and Onoda turned the color of a ripe tomato. He mumbled something and then took a breath.

“When I first raced you, part of my problem is that I am just not cool. Naruka is the exception because he could get along with any one if he put his mind to it. But standing in the group with you guys, I realized that I was never going to make friends other then the cycling club if I didn’t come out of my shell. I did some research and found a forum of people all testifying on the behalf of these books that changed their lives. You would be surprised how many things I had in common with these people. I mean, I resembled so many of them, that I could not believe the after photos of the people who had read these books,” Onoda said and pulled up some photos on his phone. He showed them a picture of someone who could be Onodas twin he resembled him so much. Then he flipped to another photo and the person in the picture was so different it was shocking.

“No way and he became this by reading these books?” Naruka asked staring in awe at the screen. Onoda nodded. 

“Why are you doing this?” Imaizumi asked and Onoda blushed but looked him straight in the eyes.

“Because I want to be successful and savvy and fall in love too. You guys have it easy. You have so much presence that you shine brightly even if just for each other. It’s complimentary. If I fall in love now, I will always be in the shadow of my lover. I could never hold them up. I won that race not because I was strong enough but because every one needed me too. I am not saying this out of bad self esteem. I want to be the type of person who inspires hope even just walking into a room. You do that Imaizumi. People want your strength. Even in your silence you absorb all of the energy around you. Then Naruka who makes people want to follow him so that maybe his strength could rub off on them just a little. When I am done with these books, every one else will see what it took months for you guys to find in me. It will shine from me like the brightest light,” Onoda said wistfully. 

“Go for it. If this is what you need to find your way in life then I support you. Just make sure that at the end your still our friend,” Naruka said and clasped Onodas shoulder.

“I say the same. Just remember who we are,” Imaizumi said softly.

“You are what gave me the courage to get these books. To change myself. Through your hard work and diligence you gained the strength to go up against a formidable opponent. You molded yourself into a person who could withstand his psychological attacks. I wanted so much to be like you in that moment. You make me want to fight for my goals not just dream of them. You are my first and best friends. You are every thing to me,” Onoda said and blushed. “I could never forget you.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, Onoda, but keep forgetting to bring up the subject. Answer me one question. When you look at Miki, do you lose your breath and start to sweat? Or do you get so nervous that you want to run away?”

“A little of both. I get nervous and lose my breath and start to sweat. But around men I am most comfortable and feel like I could be myself. And I find myself in awe of large strong men. At first Captain Kinjou made me so nervous I thought I would faint and then when he picked me up after I won the mountain race, for the first time my body felt calm. Like a feeling of serenity. I felt like I could do anything, be anything. And now just being around you guys makes me happy. I never want this feeling to end,” Onoda said and blushed.

“Do you realize that this is the most that either of us has heard you speak, about anything other then anime? That when you are around the others and Miki, you hardly ever speak and it’s almost always about anime or biking? Bro, you are so gay, you are oblivious,” Naruka said.

“I know that,” Onoda said and shrugged. Imaizumi and Naruka stared at him. “I have always known that I preferred members of the male persuasion.” 

“That’s why us being together is so normal for you. Is there anyone who you like?” Naruka asked and Onoda blushed and got busy cleaning up the box and plastic bubbles. But he stopped and grabbed a water bottle from his desk. He stared at it and then placed it on his shelf where his most treasured anime was lovingly shelved.

“Manami,” Imaizimu guessed and Onoda gasped and stared at him open mouthed.

“How did you know?” he whispered.

“You two fit together. You are calm and still around us. Calm before the storm. But the storm inside you rages in all it’s perfect glory when Manami is around you,” Naruka said and Imaizumi nodded.

“When?” Naruka asked.

“The moment I first saw his face. When he was holding out the water bottle to me,” Onoda admitted. He picked up one of the BL novels that Imaizumi had purchased yesterday and held it up. The picture of the two men lost in each others gaze on the front.

“The first time I stared into his eyes I became so lost. But I want him to love me the same way. The next time I see him, he will know how I feel when I look at him. Because all I am will be ready to make all of him mine. Though I am not the dominant type, one day he will be mine,” Onoda said fiercely. 

“Then get to reading. You have one week to finish all of those books and another to get yourself ready my friend. You wouldn’t let me give up on Imaizumi, so I wont let you give up on Manami,” Naruka said and Imaizumi nodded. 

Thus started Onoda’s training. Imaizumi and Naruka’s relationship progressed and by some unspoken understanding, they let Onoda observe them while they were together. Whether they were at Onodas house or at the grocery store, Akiba, or out to eat. When the week was finished, Onoda felt like he was a different man altogether. The things he had read, the stories of the struggles of these different men and women and the triumphs as they reached their goals, touched a deep place inside of Onoda. He didn’t realize how much he had already changed when the team met for practice.

“Onoda, I wanted to let you know how sorry I was for my blunder last week when we were on our way home. I didn’t realize how rude and obnoxious I was until you ripped a strip off of me. Thank you for what you said,” Sugimotto said at the end of their training session. Onoda studied his face and what he saw there shocked him. Sugimotto was actually very shy and lacked confidence.

“Sugimotto, can you read and write English?” Onoda asked with out his usual trace of nerves. The others stopped to observe him.

“Um, yes actually I can. I took a holiday oversees when I was 10 and I learned English so I could communicate with the Americans,” Sugimotto explained.

“I have a gift for you. It is a set of 7 books that I found to be rather illuminating. If you can finish them in 7 days before school starts I will forgive your bad judgment and let it go,” Onoda swore and Sugimotto studied him. It was then he noticed that Onoda was holding his gaze steadily. Something had changed in Onoda since the last time he saw him and what he saw made him want whatever Onoda was giving him.

“I will accept your gift Onoda,” Sugimotto said with a bow. Onoda put his hand on Sugimotto’s shoulder and pushed him back into a standing position.

“The strongest willow tree does not bow before the wind, he is the cover for the weakest of souls who would be lost without his shelter. You have much to share with the world, Sugimotto, and out there is someone who desperately needs the knowledge you have. Become the kind of man they may always run to for shelter from the destructive natures of life,” Onoda said as he looked him in the eyes. Sugimotto studied him and straightened his shoulders.

“I shall endeavor to be worthy of such trust,” Sugimotto vowed solemnly. 

“Then you have already exceeded my expectations,” Onoda said and clapped him on the shoulder. He turned and went to pack his bag when he noticed the stunned silence behind him. He turned and noticed every one staring at him.

“Is every thing alright?” he asked calmly. He didn’t feel nervous in any way.

“What happened to you, Onoda?” Mikishima asked in awe.

“I decided I was tired of hiding behind my shell and decided to take a proactive approach towards my goals,” Onoda said simply with out an ounce of inflection.

“That was some approach. Your rather intimidating,” Kanzaki said.

“Not intimidating. Just strong enough to achieve my goals. I won the inter high race because you needed me too, not because I thought I was strong enough to do it. Your desires is what gave me the strength to win. This time when I reach for a goal it will be because, I was strong enough to obtain that which I wanted most,” Onoda declared fiercely. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but whatever you did, keep it up,” Captain Kinjou said. Onoda nodded. 

“Let’s go. Your mom has some kind of surprise for us and I don’t want to let her down,” Naruka said. Onoda nodded and got on his bike leading them back to his house. When he got to the family room his mother was waiting for him.

“Onoda, I talked to your friends and they told me that you found a sweat heart and that you were working to change yourself. I thought that I would give you your birth day gift early,” Onoda’s mother said and handed him a thick envelope. “I want you to feel confident in what you do so I got with the housewife’s association and had a rally and put together the money for you to get a make over. Get yourself some new glasses and a new hair cut. Make yourself presentable and bring home your sweat heart. I am proud of you.”

“Momma,” Onoda said through his tears as he opened the envelope and saw all the yen inside. He went to his mother and hugged her. No matter how crazy she was, he loved his momma no matter what.

“We were in on it and we decided to take you shopping after your appointment with the eye doctor today,” Naruka said. There was a knock on the door and Kenzaki came into the room.

“I am at your disposal today. Wherever you need to go I will take you,” he said. 

“Come on man, your appointment is in 30 minutes so we don’t want to be late,” Naruka said and they left.

The optometrist was about 15 minutes from the clothing and fashion district. Onoda chose a pair of stylish square frames. They felt different from his round glasses and darker, emphasizing the blue of his eyes.

Next they went to a barber and Onoda got his hair cut into a stylishly messy design that ended up draping attractively across his eyes. When it was finished he liked the difference. It made him look more mature while not detracting from his youth. 

Next was clothing shopping. He got stylish skinny jeans and button ups with either vests or arm hugging blazers. He bought two pairs of boots and a new pair of sneakers. These ones black. Next be bought a new jacket. It had a hood and buttoned down the front. He bought a new bag for school, this one was leather with a strap that went across his chest. When every thing was done he looked like a new person. Gone was the nerdy shy kid and in its place was a mature but youthful man, with an almost whimsical disposition. He liked this version of himself. 

“Hey, you guys want to have dinner at the food court?” Onoda asked. The others looked at each other.

“How about a family place,” Naruka said with a devious smirk which for some reason no longer made Onoda nervous. He nodded and they made their way to the van and Naruka handed Kanzaki a piece of paper with an address written on it. He read it then raised his eyebrow at Naruka. He shook his head and put the car into gear and drove onto the free way. They drove for about half an hour and made it to a section of city that was quaint. They pulled up to a family restaurant and pulled into a parking space. 

The walked in and saw that it was a slow time and that their weren’t very many customers. It was a seat yourselves establishment.

“Onoda, is that you?” a voice said from the left of them. Onoda turned his head and saw Manami sitting in a booth in the left corner of the restaurant. He was just as beautiful as he remembered him. He got lost in his eyes.

“I didn’t know you would be here. My friends brought me as a surprise,” Onoda said shooting Naruka a death glare. He walked over to Manami and met him half way.

“I didn’t know when I would see again,” Manami said. Onoda studied him. He made a split second decision. He grabbed Manami’s hand and dragged him outside. Then when they were outside away from prying eyes he turned and released his hand.

“I wanted to ask you something. Would you race me this weekend?” Onoda asked. He stared up into Manamis eyes and got lost in them for a moment.

“Why?” Manami asked.

“I like the way you make me feel. I like it when we race together. I feel like you give me a part of yourself that you give no other person. I want all of it. I want all of you. When we race this weekend I wont just be racing to win, I will be racing to win you,” Onoda said and cupped the back of Mianami’s neck.

“What do you mean win me?” Manami asked with a hitch in his voice.

“I want you. I want you to be mine. My whole life I never wanted much of anything, never loved anything except anime. I didn’t think I could. Then I met you and that day, when you saved me, I realized that I could love. Could want something. I want you, Manami,” Onoda said honestly. 

“You want to be lovers? Is that what you mean?” Manami asked studying his face. Onoda nodded and reached up to place a light kiss on his lips. He pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I want you for always and Saturday, if you come and we race, when I win I am claiming you for my own. No matter what anybody else says. You will belong to me,” Onoda said fiercely. 

“Onoda,” Manami whispered staring into his eyes. “Where?”

“Where we first raced. I will meet you there at the base of the mountain. I will arrive at noon. Knowing your propensity to be late I will wait until 2. if you aren’t there by then I will know that you didn’t want me,” Onoda said.

“What if I win?” Manami asked.

“Then you have won me,” Onoda said with a carefree smile. Mianamis eyes widened in shock and then he burst into gales of laughter. When he sobered up he looked down into Onodas eyes and studied him.

“I think I could really love you,” he whispered. He kissed him. A longer kiss. He opened his mouth and licked Onodas bottom lip asking for entry. Onoda obliged and they tasted each other for the first time. Onoda threaded his fingers through Manami’s hair and tasted the inside of his mouth, sucking on his tongue. They pulled apart gasping for air.

“I will go on Saturday with you Onoda, but you have already won me. Saturday is just a date,” Manami said and winked at him. Onoda laughed in joy and reached up to kiss him hard and fast. He pulled back and winked up at him.

“A date it is,” he said. There were sounds of cheering from the corner and turned to see the others standing there. Manami’s captain was also there and he nodded at the two. Onoda laced his fingers with Manami’s and they walked back to the restaurant.

“Now I wont have to feel so bad when I do this,” Imaizumi said and kissed Naruka. The group of girls sitting to the right of the door squealed. 

They sat down and ordered food. While they were waiting for the food Naruka brought up the books with Onoda.

“Why did you decide to pass the books to Sigumotto?” Naruka asked and Imaizumi nodded.

“When we were in the changing room and Sigumotto apologized to me for being such an epic douche bag, I looked him in the eyes. I saw there that part of the problem of his outrageous behavior was that he had no confidence in himself. The books made me realize a lot of what I lacked in my interactions. So even though I spent an outrageous amount of money on those books, I felt that what I had gained from them was priceless. And for the first time I kind of understood a little bit about how he felt. And I thought that it would be more valuable to pay it forward,” Onoda said and Naruka stared at him in shock.

“What books?” Kanzaki asked as he sat back so the waiter could put his plate down.

“I bought a group of seven books that I had heard about on a forum. The people who read these books had their lives change in the most amazing ways. And almost all of them were shy nerdy guys like me who, before the books, never would have realized they had what they needed to obtain what they wanted most out of life. I wanted to find love and friends and be successful but I didn’t have the confidence to come out of my shell to do it. The seven books are anthologies about similar people and the struggles they made to become the kind of people they needed to be to achieve their goals. By the time I was done, I learned more about myself then I had in my entire life. I think I always loved anime because somewhere in my mind, I could become that person through the characters I read about. And then I met Naruka and he punched a whole in my shell and became my first friend. He was a tornado and I sort of just went along for the ride. Then I became friends with Imaizumi and realized I had hidden strengths I didn’t know I possessed. But my breaking point was when I met Manami for the first time. And I realized that if I wanted him, I was going to have to become the sort of person who deserved to have him. Even though I won first place at the inter high, I feel as if we reached it together. And I wanted to always feel like that with him,” Onoda said and took a bite of his fried rice. The others were staring at him in shock.

“You won because you loved him, Onoda. Maybe in the beginning it was because it was what we as a team dreamed of. But you always race fastest when you are chasing something. At the very end you were chasing him,” Kanzaki said. Onoda stared open mouthed at Kanzaki. It was then he realized how deeply he had fallen in love with Manami. He felt something wet on his cheeks and realized that tears had started to fall down his cheeks. Manami wiped them away with a napkin and kissed his cheek.

“Every thing you have ever wanted, Onoda, is sitting right in front of you. You always had the strength to achieve them. It took the books for you to realize you already had them,” Manami’s captain said and the others nodded.

“When we race as a team you become a steady force more like a battery that holds the group energy together, but when your with Manami, it’s like you embody the life of a storm. You two together shine brighter then the sun. When you two crossed the finish line, I could only stare open mouthed at you two. You were so fierce. It didn’t matter whether you believed you were strong enough to be with him, Onoda. You two are like magnets that only make sense when your together,” Kanzaki said as they all pulled their money to pay the bill. 

“Come home with me, Manami. Come spend the night,” Onoda asked and Manami studied his face. 

“Alright, I’ll sleep over at your house,” Manami said softly. Onoda smiled big and Naruka chuckled.

“Can’t say no to that face, can you?” Imaizumi asked and Manami gasped in shock.

“How did you know? When he looks at me with those blue eyes I want to give him anything,” Manami said and Imaizumi nodded.

“Yup,” Imaizumi said and chuckled along with Naruka.

“Um, not to sound indelicate but we’re staying at your house too. So is he sleeping in the bed with you because your floor will not fit another futon,” Naruka said.

“I can sleep with him,” Manami said and loaded his bike into the back of the van. He saw all the shopping bags in the back and raised an eyebrow at Onoda. 

“My mom payed for me to have a complete makeover. I still have half the money though,” Onoda said.

“How much,” Naruka asked.

“150,000 yen,” Onoda said and they swayed as Kanzaki swerved in shock. He quickly righted the van and took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“She raised 300,000 yen for you to get a makeover?” Naruka asked in shock.

“Why do you guys look so surprised? You said you were in on it?” Onoda asked bewildered.

“We were in on the shopping and optometrist, not about how much money she had raised to give you a make over,” Imaizumi said. 

“Oh. Well they raised 300,000 yen at the housewife association for me,” Onoda said. 

“Wow your mom must really love you,” Manami said and wrapped an arm around Onoda. He sent his parents a text saying he was staying in Chiba with a friend and would be home some time tomorrow. “Are we telling your parents about us?”

“Yeah. She wants to meet you. She’s very different, but I wouldn’t change her for the world,” Onoda said and blushed.

“Hope she likes me,” Manami said nervously.

“She’s going to love you,” Onoda said with certainty.

“How do you know that?” Manami asked.

“Because you make me happy,” Onoda whispered and Manami turned to stare down at Onoda in surprise. He reached down and gave him a fierce kiss.

“My car is not a love hotel,” Kanzaki griped from the front seat. They pulled apart and gasped for air and Onoda noticed that Naruka and Imaizumi seamed to be in the same position. 

“Sorry. I forget myself sometimes,” Naruka said.

“Don’t feel bad. I could stare at Manami all day and never tire of it,” Onoda said and Manami blushed beat red.

They pulled up to Onodas house and Manami set his bike next to Onodas. They all grabbed bags and waved to Kanzaki as he pulled away and Onoda let them in the house. They set the bags down by the stairs and Onoda grabbed Manami’s hand and lead him into the family room. His father and mother were there watching the tv.

“Mom, Dad, this is Manami. My lover,” Onoda said and Manami bowed to his parents formally.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Manami said.

“Oh, your so gorgeous. So polite too. I can see how happy he makes you. Good for you son,” Onoda’s mother said and Onoda blushed bright red.

“You look good, Onoda,” his father said. He came over and shook Manami’s hand while his mother kissed his cheek.

“Manami is going to spend the night with us. Were going to watch movies and stuff. Then I’ll go home with him tomorrow on the train to meet his parents,” Onada said. 

“OK, you guys have fun,” Onoda’s mother said and his father went back to his tv show. They went upstairs and Onoda set the bags down at the foot of the bed. 

“You still have this?” Manami said as he looked at the shelf that held all of Onoda’s favorite anime memorabilia. Onoda nodded.

“Because you gave it to me,” Onoda said and pulled a cuff from a wooden box on his dresser. He took Manamis hand and slid it over his wrist. “So every one will know that you are mine.” the cuff was silver and had Onoda engraved on the outside.

“You made this?” Imaizumi asked and Onoda nodded.

“I took a jewelry welding class because my mother wanted me try it to make friends. I didn’t make friends but I was surprisingly adept at soldering jewelry. I made that when I was ten and thought that if I ever found a sweat heart I would give it to him so every one would know that he was mine and I was proud of the fact,” Onoda said and started pulling clothing out of his drawers.   
Some he left in there because they would go well with some of his new clothes and some he put in a laundry basket he had pulled from the closet. Manami helped him hang his new shirts and vests and folded the clothes Onoda put on the bed for storage. When every thing was done he took the basket up to the attic and tied every thing into a plastic bag using a zip tie that Manami handed him. When he was finished he turned to notice that Manami was looking at the bike Onoda had when he was a kid. It was blue and red. The handle bars were worn and the saddle was thread bare.

“My, Onoda, you were always meant to be on a bike. You just never new,” Manami said and Onoda gasped in shock. Manami looked over in concern. “What is it, my Onoda?”

“You called me yours,” Onoda said feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest. Manami came over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“If I am to belong to you then you also belong to me,” Manami said and took his mouth in fierce claiming kiss. He devoured and tasted every inch of Onoda’s mouth. When the need to breath became paramount they pulled apart and gasped for breath.

“I will always be yours,” Onoda said. He took him over to sit in the window seat. “I want to live with you. We are both sixteen and I can get a job and help pay for the apartment. We can ride the train to school and then go to college.”

“Onoda, I want that too. But can we wait a little bit? This is still new to me and I want to make sure that my parents understand and I can become accustomed to having a relationship with you,” Manami said and cupped Onoda’s face in his hands.

“Begin as you mean to go on. That is one of my favorite quotes. Very well. I will wait for you Miami. Because your happiness means the most to me. I want you to be happy with me. If that means I have to wait then I will. Just know that you are every thing to me,” Onoda said and wiped away the tears that had fallen. He grabbed Manami by the hand and led him downstairs and back to his room. He walked in and shut the door and Imaizumi and Naruka pulled apart looking flushed. 

“Sorry. I can take a walk if you want?” Onoda said and they shook their heads. 

“Let’s watch movies,” Imaizumi said and pulled a BL anime from his bag. He popped it into the player and Manami sat with Onoda between his legs on the bed and they watched the anime. It was about two movie stars who fell in love and did every thing to be with each other. 

“I love this one,” Onoda said and Manami looked down at him.

“Why?” he asked. Onoda thought about answering him and decided to wait. He had already put himself out there and needed to pace himself.

“I’ll tell you another day. Just not today,” Onoda said solemnly and looked up into Manamis eyes. He kissed his cheek and they went back to watching the anime. Onoda fell asleep comforted by the scent of Manami. 

when Onoda woke the bed was empty and there was a note on the pillow next to his.

“Onoda, I needed to think so I went for an early morning ride. If you wake up before I get back I am sorry that you woke alone. I think best when I ride and there were some things heavy on my mind. I love you and I will be back soon. Love Manami.”

Onoda’s heart skipped a beat even as he felt a pang at waking up alone. He quietly got up and grabbed the bag that he had prepared for Sugimotto with the books in it. He sent Sigumotto a text and told him to ride over and pick up the books because he had something to do today. Sigumotto texted that he would be there in 15 minutes and Onoda used that time to get dressed. He washed his face and did his hair. He thought of Manami’s fear of moving together and realized he wasn’t being fair for keeping his thoughts to himself last night. When Manami returned he would tell him the truth.

There was the jingle of the doorbell and Onoda grabbed the bag he had prepared for Sigumotto and went down to open the door. Manami had returned and was staring suspiciously at Sigumotto.

“Hey, sorry for making you come so early Sigumotto. Here are the books,” Onoda said and handed Sigumotto the bag. 

“Thank you, Onoda and again I am sorry,” Sigumotto said and got on his bike. He waved to Onoda as he pulled away and turned to the left out of sight. 

“Let’s go. There is something I want to show you,” Onoda said and grabbed his bike. He rode to his favorite grotto where he would go to be alone and contemplate his life. He got off of his bike and pushed it through a thick copse of trees and when they emerged there was small open space covered in flowers and a small pond off to the side. Onoda sat on a large rock and patted the open spot beside him.

“The reason why that BL manga was my favorite was because Junta was willing to do anything it took for them to be together. He loved him so much that he loved him so passionately until Takato couldn’t live with out him. I wanted to be Takato for so long and then I met you and I realized that to have you I would have to be more like Junta in order have you in my life,” Onoda said and picked a flower. “When I first started high school, I thought being on a sports team was impossible. Then I met Imaizumi and Naruka and you and realized that it was possible. Then I went to the inter high and I thought that reaching the finish line was impossible. And then we were reaching towards the finish line and we were first and I realized that it was possible. Then Imaizuma went after Naruka when he realized that Naruka was in love with him. A more perfect match could not be made for either of them then with each other. I thought of you and how much you consumed my world and my mind and when I read those books I realized that it was possible to be with each other.” Onoda handed the flower to Mianami. “I will never leave you, give up on you or abandon you. Tell me what it is you need out of this relationship and I will give it to you. And you will know with time that we are possible.”

“Onoda. What if we start this relationship and you realize that I am not what you really wanted?” Manami said and wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks. Onoda wiped them away and replaced them with a kiss.

“Manami, what we have is the foundation of a relationship. We get to do the rest. And you want to know what the exciting part of it is? With this relationship we can go anywhere be anything. Throw out the rule book for society. You never show up on time but you show up when your supposed to, when you yourself are meant too,” Onoda said and Manami gasped and stared at him in shock. Onoda smiled at him. “You feel the earth in all of its living glory. The gods shaped you to embody the representation of nature itself. To see your face when you climb is to see heaven. Freedom that no class room can teach you. That you taught me. I took you here to my secret space. My special thinking place.”

“This wonderland is where you feel safest?” Manami asked him.

“Yes. I was picked on a lot in middle school. When I needed to get away this is where I went. I am sharing this with you. One day when you look at me, you will see in me this place. I see you and the freedom inside you and I realized at the end of the race that I couldn’t live with out you,” Onoda said. “You taught me to live for the first time and the only place I can do that is in here.” Onoda placed his hand over Manamis heart. Manami covered it with his own.

“How did you know that about me? About the reasons why I am almost always running late?” Manami asked staring earnestly into Onodas eyes.

“When I saw your face as we raced. The earth gives you power. Gives you joy, gives you happiness. Then I realized that every thing that they teach us in class couldn’t ever teach us the most important thing in life. How to live,” Onoda said. He cupped Manami’s face in his hands and kissed his mouth. “Stay with me, my love and I will accommodate our life so that you may always have the freedom you need to remain who you are. I’ll tell you what, go to school next week and take a week to think on it. Come see me whenever you like.”

“Really? You mean that? You won’t be mad that I needed time to think about it?” Manami asked earnestly. Onoda smiled gently at him. He shook his head and kissed him with all the pent up desire inside him.

Right there in his secret grotto he stripped them both and gave himself to Manami. As Manami slid into him for the first time Onoda stared up into his eyes and let him see all the love he felt for him. All the passion and faith he had in them both and when they both reached climax Onoda cried out Manamis name.

“I love you,” Onoda said and peppered Manami’s face with kisses as tears poured down his cheeks. Manami kissed them away.

“Aww my Onoda. I love you too,” Manami whispered and pressed his forehead to Onodas as he caught his breath. 

When they could both breath again they got up and washed in the stream then dressed and made their way back to Onodas house holding hands as they rode.

“Where did you two run off to this morning?” Imaizumi asked as Onoda sat down at the breakfast table. He winced and blushed at Imaizumis knowing look. Naruka sat down with a wince next to Imaizumi and shifted in his seat. Onoda also had a hard time getting comfortable. He too shifted in his seat. Manami stroked his arm in concern and Onoda smiled reassuringly at him.

“Are you OK love?” Imaizumi asked Naruka who blushed and kissed him and nodded.

“What do you guys have planned for today?” Onoda’s mom asked.

“I am staying with Imaizumi at his house as Onoda is going to Manamis place tonight,” Naruka said. Onada’s mom nodded and handed Onoda a carton of Epsom salt. Onoda blushed clear to his roots.

“9 circles of hell,” he muttered under his breath. Naruka and Imaizumi chuckled until Onoda’s mom handed Naruka a carton of Epsom salt. Then the whole table grew silent.

“Onoda, make sure to pack your new bag with overnight clothes. And remember your manners when you meet Manami’s perents,” Onodas mom said as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. “I’m going with the house wives association to a spa.”

“OK mom. Be safe,” Onoda unstuck his mouth long enough to say. She hummed in response and closed the door. Onoda slammed his forehead to the table and groaned. “I wonder if she will still embarrass me like this when I am 40.”

“Probably. She is your mother. It’s her god given duty,” Manami said and brought Onoda a plate of food. Imaizumi chuckled. “I am so sorry Naruka. I love her but my mom is eccentric in an unassuming way.”

“Lady Typhoon,” Naruka dubbed her. Onoda chuckled and nodded.

“God love her. When she showed up at the hotel, I thought I would die of mortification,” Onoda said in remembered pain. Naruka chuckled.

“Onoda, there is a hot springs near my house if you want to stop there before we head to my home,” Manami said and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. Onoda nodded.

“Good idea. You don’t want to meet his parents feeling like your back will snap in half if you move the slightest inch in the wrong direction,” Naruka said. Onoda winced in commiseration. 

“There’s a tub in the downstairs bathroom. You can use it before you leave to go with Imaizumi to his house,” Onoda offered and Naruka nodded.

“Let’s do the dishes and clean up the kitchen and then we can go upstairs to pack a bag,” Manami said and gathered every ones plates to take to the kitchen sink. He washed while Onoda rinsed and dried. Naruka swept and Imaizumi mopped. They went upstairs while Naruka took a bath and Onoda searched his closet for an out fit appropriate to meet Manami’s parents in. 

He chose a light blue ribbed button down and dark blue vest. He paired it with gray skinny jeans and the dark blue leather boots he had just bought. He packed them in his bag and grabbed his new coat. He grabbed the new watch he had just bought and opened it. He turned to Manami who was sitting back on his bed watching him.

“What is it, love?” Manami asked and Onoda flushed with pleasure at the endearment. 

“Is the watch too much?” Onoda asked and Manami raised an eyebrow.

“You need a watch to tell time and shouldn’t have to pull your phone out every time you need to check the time. You should feel good about the things you wear. And if you feel good then the people around you will relax around you as well,” Manami said and got up to take Onoda into his arms. “You are beautiful the way you are, my love, and I like what you have done with yourself, but please never feel like you have to change for anybody. You are perfect the way you are. Perfect for me.” With that he took Onodas mouth in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back Onoda smiled at him lovingly.

“I love you Miami,” Onoda whispered softly and Manami smiled at him.

“Love you too, my Onoda,” he said and kissed him again. They broke apart when Imaizumi walked into the room with Naruka. Onada grabbed his bag and led every one downstairs. They checked the windows then Onoda locked the door behind them and every one rode towards the train station. The other two waved them off and kept going to Imaizumi’s apartment.

“Let’s buy tickets,” Onoda said and laced his fingers with Manamis. They walked to the ticket line and waited to buy their tickets. 

“Do you want me to stay the rest of the week?” Onoda asked and Manami nodded. Onoda bought a return ticket for Friday. They got on the train and put their bikes on the overhead bike rack. Onoda slipped and Manami caught him in his arms. Onoda smiled in gratitude and Manami set him on his feet. They sat side by side and Manami wrapped his arm around Onoda. They leaned their faces close together and talked in whispers.

“Do you want to go riding tomorrow with me in the morning?” Manami asked.

“Yeah. Show me where you like to go,” Oneda said. 

“Do you need to stop and buy some clothes for riding your bike?” Manami asked and Onoda shook his head.

“I slid my training gear in the bottom of the bag just in case,” Onoda said and Manami smiled in approval. 

“Do your parents have a problem with same sex relationships?” Onoda asked.

“We have a cousin who is gay as well as an uncle. It is more common these days. What I do know is that any one who meets you just needs five minutes to like you,” Manami said and Onoda smiled.

“I think your bias,” Onoda said leaning his face closer to Manamis.

“I think your right,” Manami said and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled down into his face. 

“Manami?” asked an incredulous female voice. They pulled apart to look over at a female standing there looking stunned.

“Class president. You remember Onoda. He won the inter high,” Manami said. “My love, this is my neighbor and class president.”

“Are you lovers?” she asked rudely.

“Yes,” Manami said and a look of shocked hurt flashed across her face. Then her face smoothed out. 

“Oh I see. Nice to meet you Onoda,” she said and shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you as well. I hope your doing OK. The heat at the inter high was really stifling and- wait a minute. You’ve met my mother. I remember you,” Onoda said in shock. “Thank you for taking such good care of my mother and if you need anything just let me or Manami know and I will do what I can for you. Thank you for taking such good care of Manami as well.” Onoda bowed in his seat to her and she stared in shock. Her face softened and she bowed back.

“Manami didn’t stand a chance. You are so much like your mother. You can’t help but love her once you meet her,” she said and smiled down at Onoda. She turned and studied Manami. Then she got a fierce look on her face. “Keep him close to you Manami. Onoda is exactly what you need. Your going to be OK now.” With that she kissed their cheeks and got off the train running down the platform. They watched her until the train left the station.

“Yes, I will,” Manami said and stared down into Onoda’s face. Onoda looked up at Manami in surprise.

“Really?” Onoda asked and Manami smiled and nodded. He cupped Onodas face and blew his bangs away from his eyes.

“You are the only person in my entire life who understands me. When I show up late for school every one will yell at me. What would you do, my Onoda?” Manami asked.

“Well you need the ride to keep you going through out the day so I would simply make sure you left the apartment earlier to get that first ride out of the way and by the time you made it to school you would be on time for first period,” Onoda said simply. Manami smiled in wonder at Onoda.

“That is why I said yes. Class president was right. You are exactly what I needed and I am going to be OK now,” Manami said and kissed Onoda.

The train pulled up to their stop and they got off and walked their bikes to the side walk. 

“Let’s ride, my love,” Manami said and kissed Onoda before he took off down the side walk. Onoda followed after him and caught up at once. Following behind Manami he realized he would follow him to the worlds end and be happy to do it.

They made it to the hot springs and locked up their bikes. Onoda paid for both of them and they made their way to the changing rooms. They locked up their bags in a locker and made their way to the public bath. So consumed in each other they didn’t realize they weren’t alone until Manami’s team mates joined them on their side of the large pool. They looked over and Manami blushed.

“Is that Onoda?” Toudo asked and Manami nodded and took Onoda’s hand.

“This is my lover, Onoda for those of you who didn’t know,” Manami said.

“Nice to meet you,” Onoda said and smiled at them. “How is every ones day going? Thanks for having dinner with us last night Captain.”

“I enjoyed our meal. Thanks for having me. Although Kanzaki and I were in the way,” the captain said and blushed.

“Not at all, we enjoyed having you,” Onoda said. Manami nodded. 

“What are your plans for the day?” the captain asked. “Meet and greet?”

“Yes. We plan to go home after this. Oh and tomorrow were going riding and then later on I figured we could apartment search,” Manami said.

“Is that smart? I mean you guys are from competing schools. Wont it make it awkward at home if he beats you next year, Onoda?” Touda asked and Onoda shook his head.

“I will smile proudly at him. And besides, I wont be too far behind,” Onoda said with a promise. Manami smiled at him. 

“I knew this was coming. The way Onoda raced through the crowd to see you at the opening ceremony. I was watching him search the crowd for you and when you raced on stage his face lit up like New Years fireworks. And then your face lit up as well. By the way, I made 8000 yen off of you two so I need to call to collect,” Toudo said.

“Who bet against them?” the captain asked. Toudo smirked. “Mikishima.”

“What?” both Manami and Onoda said at once.

“I bet 4000 yen that you would end up together by the end of summer. I noticed that Manami was almost never home and he seemed a lot more listless then usual. I called Mikishima to tell them either he or I would have a visit from a competing team member. Then you two come in here so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t even notice we were here,” Toudo said and smirked. His phone chimed with text message. He read it and laughed. 

“He’s mad isn’t he?” Onoda said and Toudo laughed and nodded. Onoda studied Toudo’s face and suddenly it dawned on him. “I would make a killing if I bet on you two.”

“What are you talking about?” Toudo said and laughed nervously. “I have no idea what your talking about.”

“Oh my God, you are so lying. Why don’t you two stop lying to yourselves,” Manami asked. Toudo shot him a filthy look. “You can kill me with your eyes all you want but you know I’m right. You two belong together so much your dancing is beginning to give me a head ache.”

“Big words from someone who hasn’t even moved out of his parents house yet even though he is already married,” Toudo said and looked pointedly at the cuff on Manami’s wrist.

“Hey, I just claimed him last night. That’s not fair. If your getting mad then some part of you knows that he’s right. Hell I know your right and I’m about the most non-observant person unless it’s about anime or Manami. If it’s not true you should be laughing at the ridiculousness of it. But your defenses are up and your on guard. Look, were not backing you into a wall, were your friends and were just trying to let you know that you should go for it. Don’t let this chance slip away or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Listen to me, Toudo. From the little time I have known Mikishima he never smiles like he does when he is talking to you on the phone. He can laugh with us and make jokes. Usually he is a really pessimistic person. But never when he is with you. The difference between those smiles is amusement and happiness. I can amuse myself with anime for the rest of my life but Manami brings me true happiness,” Onoda said fiercely. Toudo stared at him in shock. 

“Does he really smile more when I am talking to him?” Toudo asked quietly.

“I didn’t even know he could smile like that until you called him the first time. I was sitting in the locker room and you called him and he made a snide remark but he had a smile on his face and the difference was astronomical,” Onoda said. “If your worried about what people think then consider this- can those same people your worried about judging make you smile the way he can?” Toudo studied Onoda and Manami for a moment then slumped.

“No one has ever made me happy like he does,” Toudo said from behind his bangs. “But you know who his father is Onoda. How can I compete with that?”

“For Christs sake, you’ll be in his bed, not his father. And if you have ever been in his house you would know that that place is so sterile, I can feel myself calcifying just sitting in his tv room. He doesn’t need the money. He needs you,” Onoda huffed in frustration. Toudo winced.

“Yeah, it’s like a tomb in his house and I am so terrified of sitting on anything. All the sweating I do would not end well for me and that horrid white couch,” Toudo said and shuddered.

“Oh God, that couch makes me want to just get up and leave,” Onada said and shivered in queasiness. 

“You have the face of lady killers but your such pansies,” one of Manamis team mates said.

“You have never been in his house. It makes me want to do a tackle and run with Mikishima. I want to protect him from his own house,” Onoda said and Toudo nodded.

“His house is really that bad?” he asked.

“You know those homes where the elderly with no family go to die?” Toudo asked and the other guy turned white as a sheet.

“Seriously?” Captain asked and both Onoda and Toudo nodded. “Damn.”

“Word,” Onoda and Toudo said at once. Then Toudo seemed to come to an internal decision and made a call.

“Hey, Mikishima want to spend the rest of the week at my place? I could use the company. If you come I’ll wave the 8000 yen. Yes, I am serious. Really? I’ll meet you at the train station in two hours. Bring clothes,” Toudo hung up. 

“Go for it. No one knows him like you do,” Onoda said and they got up to go to the locker rooms. Onoda got dressed in the out fit he had picked out for meeting Manamis parents and combed his hair the way the stylist had taught him. When he was done his bangs played peak a boo with his eyes and he slipped the watch on to complete the ensemble. Last he put his coat on and slid his bag over his shoulder. 

“I am so hot for you right now. How do you feel?” Manami asked.

“Like I will rent a love hotel before we ever fuck in your parents house,” Onoda said. Manami snickered and then got a look on his face. “Seriously? Come on we’ll talk about it later.” Onoda grabbed his hand and they walked with the others to the exit.

“There is one 5 blocks from here. If you rent the whole night before six you get a discount,” Toudo said.

“Is that where you’ll take Mikishima if every thing goes well?” Manami asked. Toudo nodded. 

“Take it easy. We start training next week you guys,” the captain said. They blushed and nodded. 

Onoda and Manami road to his house and rested their bikes on the side. Manami took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Onodas. He led him into the house and the two took off their shoes and walked into the family room where his parents were relaxing.

“Mom, Dad, this is my lover Onoda,” Manami said. Onoda bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Onoda said and shook Manami’s fathers hand. He bowed to his mother in proper Japanese custom. She smiled at him. Then her eyes grew round.

“You were the rider who won first place. You were up there next to my son,” she said in surprise. Onoda blushed and nodded.

“That was you. You look different,” Manami’s father said.

“My mom payed for me to have a make over and I got a new wardrobe and glasses and a haircut,” Onoda said. He smiled and sat next to Manami. Manami’s mom went back to her sowing.

“Are you two moving into an apartment together?” Manamis dad asked and they nodded.

“We’re going hunting after our morning run tomorrow,” Manamis said.

“As a gesture of acceptance I will pay for your rent until you graduate. Then you two find jobs and I will pay for your college tuition Manami,” Manami got up and hugged his father.

“Thank you dad,” he whispered past the lump in his throat. 

“Want me to get you two a hotel tonight? Your sisters home early from her trip,” his mother said the last part in a whisper. Manami turned beet red and Onoda ducked his head to hide his blush.

“I was going to stay with Manami until we found an apartment,” Onoda said.

“Good. We’ll book your room up until Friday and that way nobody will get embarrassed. Remember your uncle?” his mother said. Manami blushed in remembrance.

“Oh my,” Onoda said softly. He had no idea what had happened but new it had to have been bad because Manami almost never blushed so hard he almost swooned.

“Go pack a bag Manami. Go with him Onoda,” Manami’s mother said and they nodded and went upstairs to Manami’s room. Onoda sat on the bed and watched Manami pull a bag from his closet. He admired the way the sunlight glinted off his hair as he moved through the room grabbing various articles of clothing.

“If you keep watching me like that we are not going anywhere but naked between the sheets,” Manami said and Onoda blushed. He winked saucily at Manami and he burst into peals of laughter. 

“You renegade you,” Manami quipped and Onoda laughed out loud and it sounded like bells ringing. Manami’s breath caught in his throat and he stared in wonder at Onoda. “My God, I love you.”

“Love you too handsome but were still not fucking in your parents house,” Onoda said with a wicked grin.

“Fine but I get suck your cock before we fuck,” Manami said and Onoda thought it over.

“Only if I can suck yours first,” Onoda said.

“Deal, lets go,” Manami said and laughingly Onoda followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

Meanwhile

Toudo paced nervously as he waited for Mikishima to get there. He hoped Onoda was right. He loved Mikishima so much and had for many years now. He stopped and stared at the sky and wondered if he would survive the heartbreak if Mikishima didn’t want him.

“Contemplating the ills of the world, Tou?” Mikishima asked from right behind him. Toudo turned and gazed at Mikishima. He studied his eyes and his face. The long beautiful hair and thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Let’s go for a ride. There’s something I need to talk to you about,” Toudo said and Mikishima studied his face and nodded.

Toudo led the way through from the main street onto a small biking path that led them through a small forested area at the bottom of the mountain. He went off trail and then stopped to push his bike through the greenery until he emerged into a copse of trees surrounding a small bubbling creek.

“This is romantic,” Mikishima quipped and Toudo blushed and sat down on a rock in front of the creek. He patted the space next to him and Mikishima sat down and pulled his shoes and socks off to place his feet in the water. Toudo did the same as he collected his thoughts.

“There were many times I have wanted to tell you this but I just didn’t have the courage because I was terrified you would hurt me. When we finished the race the second day of the inter high I cried because I didn’t know if when it was over if I would ever get to see you again. Your so strong. So much stronger then you know. And so unbelievably beautiful. And when I ran into Onoda and Manami today he gave me the courage to say this to you,” Toudo said and turned to look Mikishima in the eyes. “I have been in love with you for 4 years and didn’t know how to tell you. I want to be with you.” Mikishima stared in shock at him completely speechless.

“How-when… what? Hold on I am dithering here,” Mikishima took a breath and stared down at the water. He composed his thoughts because he didn’t know how to express the torrent of emotions inside him. “I’m not sure which emotion I am feeling to address first. So I will just go with it and hopefully I can communicate with out sounding like a jackass or an idiot. Why do you want to be with me? Why do you love me?”

“Because when I am with you, I feel like I do when I ride a bike. Free. Strong. Invincible. Happy. Complete. God, the world is so much brighter with you in it. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I make jokes about women but the truth is I have only ever felt desire for you. You are the only thing I have ever wanted,” Toudo said.

“Oh God. All this time I thought it was just me,” Mikishima whispered. Toudo stared at him in shock.

“You love me?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Do you think I could stand to be around you if I didn’t love you? Your like a kid on crack. God I felt like such a pervert,” Mikishima said. “Here I was getting a boner every time I heard your voice on the phone. I jacked off so many times I had to get a new phone.”

“Damn. All this time I could have had you. You could have been mine,” Toudo said. Mikishima grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him forward to claim his mouth. He plundered him and sucked on his tongue, gratified when Toudo whimpered and climbed into his lap. Mikishima pulled back gasping for breath like a fish on land.

“Mikishima,” Toudo groaned and sucked on his neck. He licked the hollow of his throat.

“Hold on,” Mikishima said. Toudo huffed and pulled back to pout. “I know baby, but we have to talk before the fucking can commence and I need you to get off my dick before I can have a proper conversation.” He picked Toudo up and set him back on the rock. 

“Where are we going to live and what do want for us after we graduate?” Mikishima asked. 

“I want to get an apartment with you. I want us to be together. How fucked up is it that Onoda and Manami are already married and we haven’t even fucked yet?” Toudo grumbled readjusting his cock. Mikishima winced in sympathy then his brain caught up with what Toudo had just said.

“Their married already?” Mikishima asked.

“Yeah. Manami had a cuff that had Onoda’s name engraved on it,” Toudo said. He blushed and looked down at his feet sliding through the water. “I was so jealous. I wanted that for us.”

“We can have that. As soon as we hammer out some details and find a hotel. Let me make this simple. I have a trust fund my father set up for me. I can get us an apartment and we can talk about college later on in the month. Let’s just focus on getting an apartment and jobs to put food on-” he cut himself off and got a faraway look in his eyes. He pulled his phone out and brought up a number.

“Yeah. It’s Mikishima. You still interested in renting out your house? There would be three couples living there and two would still be in high school? How much for all of us? 50,000 yen? Of course we would provide our own food. Alright that sounds fair. Alright, well see you tomorrow,” Mikishima hung up and made another call. “Imaizumi, you guys head down to where Onoda is at and me and Toudo will pick you up at the station. 2 hours? That’s fine.” 

“A house? How far is it from here to where you guys live?” Toudo asked as his stomach rumbled. They got up and put their shoes back on.

“About halfway in between. He wanted to sublet his house so he could go on extended holiday in America and this gives him extra cash each month. I might actually buy it from him if he decides to stay in America,” Mikishima said as they walked their bikes back through the trees. “This way were not fucking in our parents houses. It may sound naughty on paper but…,” 

“Yeah that would be a no. At least we’ll all be at the same hotel for the week,” Toudo said. “Um just so you know I am no house wife and I suck at cleaning but I am decent with maintenance.”

“That’s fine. As long as you don’t leave clothes every where I can live with all the rest,” Mikishima said and Toudo laughed and kissed him with joy before he lead the way back down the mountain.

At the hotel

“Oh my God, did you see the look on that woman’s face?” Manami asked and burst into gales of laughter. Onoda laughed with him. He pulled his phone out and noticed that it was Imaizumi calling.

“Onoda,” he answered.

“Hey which stop do we get off of to get to you guys? Mikishima has something planned and told us to come over. We packed clothes just in case,” Imaizumi said and Onoda raised an eyebrow.

“What the random hell? I’ll send you a text with the info. And the hotel were staying at,” Onoda said and hung up. He sent a text with the station name and the name of the hotel. Along with the price for the week. 

“So what are Toudo and Mikishima up too?” Manami said from where he was laying on the bed next to Onoda. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

“What’s going on because Onoda just got a strange random phone call from Imaizumi and now I am confused. Oh and how did it go?” Manami said and put the phone on speaker.

“Every thing went good. Better then good. And we called every one together from our group because Mikishima has a house to rent from a friend who is going on extended holiday and wanted to rent it out for extra cash. We’re all supposed to meet him tomorrow. The rent is 50,000 yen a month. About halfway between our districts and we have to supply our own food. Um do either of you know how to cook because I am no housewife,” Toudo said and Manami laughed.

“I can cook. But I am going to either have to get a job or something because feeding 6 grown men will not be cheap,” Onoda said. Manami nodded.

“I can cook too but I am less likely to be on time for those chores honestly speaking so maybe Onoda and someone else should handle that. I can do the yard work though,” Manami said.

“Good that’s one for cooking and one for yard work. And their always hiring at the shipping plants around here so someone should be able to hire a high schooler. It wont be very much for after hours but at least we’ll make some thing to contribute. And Mikishima and I start college next year so that will definitely help,” Toudo said.

“OK, I am going to call Imaizumi back and explain to him whats going on,” Onoda said. He called Imaizumi back.

“Hey it’s me Onoda. Mikishima is moving in with Toudo and wanted us to take the other rooms. His friend is going to America on extended holiday and wanted to rent his house out for extra cash,” Onoda explained into the phone.

“Oh OK, yeah that makes sense. Since I live with my sister and I really did not want to get into it with her about Naruka moving in with me. And Naruka lives with his family so that would be really awkward. Sounds kinky on paper but…,” Imaizumi trailed off.

“Yeah. I totally get it. I told Manami that I would get a love hotel before we ever fucked in his parents house,” Onoda said and he could here Toudo laughing from the other phone.

“Are you on a conference call with them?” Imaizumi asked.

“Yeah. Mikishima is here and is with Toudo right now,” Onoda said.

“Bout time,” Naruka said and Onoda laughed.

“Right. Been a long time coming from what I could tell. That much sexual tension could kill a person,” Onoda said and Manami chuckled.

“Is that what that was?” he asked between shouts of laughter.

“Fuck you very much. I can hear both of you guys,” Toudo said and Onoda chuckled along with Manami.

“Sorry,” Onoda said not in the least bit sorry. 

“Oh my God you are so lying. Tell them we’ll be waiting out front,” Toudo said and hung up.

“Touchy touchy. Toudo said to tell you that he would be waiting for you out front,” Onoda said.

“OK, see you later,” Imaizumi said and hung up the phone. 

Manami jumped up and started stripping and Onoda joined him. When they were both naked Manami grabbed the lube and tackled Onoda to the bed, landing in the cradle of his thighs. He took Onoda’s mouth in a fierce kiss and stroked every inch of his body he could reach. He sucked a mark on his neck then made his way down Onoda’s body.  
Onoda flipped them and licked, sucked and nibbled his way down to Manamis cock. He took him into his mouth and sucked him down his throat. He flushed with pleasure when Manami shouted and threaded his fingers through Onodas hair. Onoda cupped his balls and massage the perenium making Manami shout and shoot off into his mouth. Onoda swallowed it down and kissed his way up Manamis body.   
He straddled his lap and grabbed the lube stretching himself before he guided Manamis cock to his entrance then slid down. When he bottomed out he stilled to let his body adjust and Manami stroked his back while he took his mouth in a fiery kiss. When Onoday felt he could move, he slid up and down Manami’s cock finding a rhythm he was comfortable with. Not surprised when it was around 90 miles an hour. Manami stroked his cock and Onoda exploded, his come shooting every where to strip the wall and Manami’s chest. This threw Manami over the edge and he shouted, pumping his seed deep into Onoda.  
Onoda collapsed on top of Manami who grunted and rolled them to the side. He struggled to breath, rolling to his back as Manami threw his leg over Onoda’s legs. As they caught their breath Onoda’s phone rang.

“Yes?” he gasped into the phone.

“Never mind, nympho,” Naruka said and hung up the phone. Onoda stared at it then shrugged his shoulders and set the phone down and turned over to throw himself at Manami who had begun to nibble his but cheek. 

Meanwhile

“We’ll have to hold off. As they didn’t wait even an hour to utilize the facilities,” Naruka said.

“What does that mean?” Toudo asked.

“Toudo, this is a love hotel,” Imaizumi said looking at him hard. Toudo’s eyes grew round and he threw a leer at Mikishima who’s eyes darkened with desire.

“See ya,” Naruka said as he grabbed Imaizumi’s hand and ran towards the elevator. They ran in with the other two close behind. Naruka punched the number to their floor and waited until the doors closed to pounce on Imaizumi who caught him and took his mouth.   
Toudo climbed Mikishima’s body like a monkey and took his mouth like he was starving for the kiss. Mikishima groaned into his mouth and palmed his ass. When the door opened to their floor Mikishima carried him to their door which was already open courtesy of Naruka who was already slamming the door closed to the attached bedroom. Toudo slammed the door shut and Mikishima threw him on the bed and started stripping off his clothes. Toudo stripped his shorts and shirt as well as his boxers. He turned to the night stand and grabbed the lube. Suddenly, he heard Onoda’s voice through the wall from the room next to the suite.

“No way,” Mikishima said his eyes going wide when it sounded like glass breaking. 

He turned to Toudo with a look of challenge in his eyes and Toudo grinned with an answering gleam in his eyes. Mikishima pounced on the bed making it knock in the wall. Toudo shouted with shock and laughed when Mikishima tickled him with his hair. Suddenly he lunged up and took Mikishima’s mouth and thrust his tongue into his mouth to taste. Mikishima groaned and threw his body between Toudo thighs. The head board smacked against the wall and Toudo groaned at the friction of his cock against Mikishima. Mikishima placed one of his legs on his shoulder and prepped him, making him groan out and grab the headboard. 

“Ready?,” Mikishima asked and Toudo nodded and took Mikishima’s mouth. Mikishima thrust into him in one smooth glide to the hilt. Toudo threw his head back separating their mouths to shout as his sweet spot was pegged. Mikishima started a fast hard rhythm that had them both close to the edge and Mikishima grabbed Toudo’s cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts. When he pegged his sweet spot again Toudo stiffened and screamed Mikishima’s name as he came, throwing Mikishima over the edge who shouted in surprise as his climax was forced from him. He pumped his seed deep until his balls felt like they were empty. He groaned and rolled to the side to gasp for breath.

Toudo rolled over to drape his body along Mikishima as if he were a blanket and Mikishima wrapped an arm around his waist. They relaxed in a stupor until Toudo’s stomach rumbled. Mikishima laughed with joy.

Next Door

“Was that Toudo’s stomach I heard growling?” Onoda asked. Manami laughed so hard he rolled off the bed with a thump and Onoda laughed with him. There was a bang on the wall.

“It wasn’t that funny and get dressed so we can go eat. I could eat an entire cow,” Toudo yelled through the wall.

“Alright, alright,” Manami said as he got up and ran the water in the shower to make it warm. He climbed in pulling Onoda with him as he grabbed a bottle of body wash from the shower basket and lathered a cloth to wash Onodas body down. Onoda washed him in return then rinsed them both with the shower wand and they left to pull some clothes on. They had just pulled some pants on when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Manami said and the door opened to reveal Naruka and Imaizumi who had a towel. Onoda waved at the bathroom and they walked over in pajama pants to enter the bathroom and close the door behind them. Onoda had just finished tidying the room and was starting on the bed when the two emerged and left closing the door behind them.   
Onoda finished making the bed and combed his hair in the bedroom mirror until his hair looked presentable and grabbed his wallet and keys. He threw his coat on and laced his fingers with Manami’s. He knocked on the wall.

“We’ll wait for you downstairs,” Onoda said and the two left locking the door behind them to go to the elevator. 

When the elevator opened on the bottom floor, clerk at the front desk looked over and blushed clear to her hair line. She busied herself checking the computer and answering phone calls. They walked over to a corner of the lobby and leaned against the wall to talk in whispers.

“Do you think Mikishima and Toudo were competing to see if they could make more noise then us?” Manami asked as he brought Onoda’s hand up to nibble on the pad of his thumb.

“Yeah, because at one point I thought I was going to have to call a taxi to come take one of them to the hospital,” Onoda said and nibbled on Manami’s ear.

“Big words from you guys. Break a lot a stuff?” Toudo said and Onoda turned to give him the stink eye. 

“Don’t give us a dirty look. Onoda’s scream rattled the windows,” Mikishima said as he nibbled on the back of Toudo’s neck. 

“Were you guys competing against each other?” Naruka asked walking up to them with Imaizumi who was holding his hand and covering his mouth with the other. Probably to hold in his urge to laugh.

“So funny. Heah, where we gonna eat at?” Onoda asked as they exited the lobby into the early evening air. It was fragrant with summer blossoms and the cool afternoon air felt good on his neck where a bite mark was still healing. 

“How about the buffet on the main street? We can walk and window shop after we eat to burn off the calories,” Manami said and the others agreed. They made their way down the street, passing various couples going to maid café's and other love hotels. 

“Are we on lovers lane or something?” Naruka asked.

“Close. This is literally a love hotel district. This is where you go if your a high schooler who wants to be with his lover, but wants to be discreet. Or if your an office worker out for a one night stand. Or some one who wants to try something new,” Manami said indicating a night club with a gay theme.

“Aww the gayborhood,” Onoda said and Manami choked then burst into laughter. 

“That was a good one, Onoda,” Imaizumi said between bouts of laughter.

“I have been known to be clever,” Onoda said defensively. Manami wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks and kissed Onoda’s pouting mouth. 

“I need to pick up something before we go eat. It’s on the way to the buffet,” Manami said and Onoda nodded. 

They turned a corner onto the main street and they walked by various shops. Clothing stores and shoe stores. Cloth merchants and sowing merchants. Art stores and music stores. Finally they walked by a jewelry store where Manami held the door open for every one and then walked in with Onoda. He grabbed his hand and led him over to a counter that displayed jewelry for men. He pointed to a silver cuff like the one Onoda had given him. The salesmen opened the case and pulled out the silver cuff.

“I would like to have it engraved with my name,” Manami asked writing his name down on a piece of paper and passing it along with the money to the salesman who nodded and took the cuff to an office in the back.

“15 minutes,” the salesman said and they nodded and browsed. Onoda bought them matching thumb rings and a new watch for Manami. Imaizumi bought him and Naruka matching gold rings and had them engraved with love words. He wouldn’t tell Naruka what they said as they were a surprise. Mikishima and Toudo also bought matching gold rings but theirs were etched with designs. 

“Sir your cuff is done,” the salesman said and brought over the cuff on a cloth lined pillow. Manami took it and slipped onto Onoda’s left wrist the same as his and kissed the inside of his palm. 

“Thank you, Miami,” Onoda said as he wiped away a tear.

“Mine now, love,” Manami said and kissed his cheek. The salesman accepted the tip with a bow and asked them to come again. 

“Sirs, yours are ready as well,” a young girl said as she brought out Naruka and Imaizumi’s rings. Imaizumi held out the ring to Naruka who took it and read the inside. What he saw there made him tear up as he slid it onto Imaizumi’s left finger. Imaizumi returned the favor and they left to go to the buffet. 

They walked in and payed for their food and cups and chose a booth in the corner. They went and grabbed plates for food and cups of soda and they sat down and ate.

“What does your rings say?” Onoda asked Naruka.

“It’s a saying from one of my favorite movies. I didn’t realize that Imaizumi had been paying attention to me. It says “Temptation is the Mother of All Downfall”. Where a man describes to his lover the sensation of falling in love. And his lover says in return he had never been so happy to fall. The last time I watched that movie I thought of Imaizumi,” Naruka said and blushed when a group of ladies in the next booth awwwwed.

“Us guys are going to break allot of hearts at school next week,” Toudo predicted and Naruka nodded.

“So the meeting we have tomorrow with the landlord is at 10 a.m. Onoda you make sure to do what ever it takes to make sure that Manami makes it to that meeting OK?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded. He threaded his fingers through Manami’s and smiled at him.

“OK, what can you two afford to put towards the rent?” Mikishima asked Naruka and Imaizumi.

“My mom and dad say they can afford the normal amount for a school dorm which is 25,000 yen and 5,000 towards food and groceries,” Naruka said. Mikishima made notes in a notebook.

“My mom says they can put 30,000 towards food and groceries. And that her friend at the association can put forth a student discount on monthly staples. It literally cuts the price in half. So if you would spend 1500 yen on rice for 6 grown men you would only spend 750,” Onoda said reading his texts.

“30,000 yen for food. There is a store in the next city over that carries discontinued furniture for half the prices. So beds are about 8000 yen for all of us. He has closets in all the rooms and the dressers are still there. We need dishes and cutlery and cooking supplies,” Mikishima said as he ate one handed and made notes with the other. 

“I can take care of the yard supplies. I take care of gardens and lawns for regulars in my truck,” Manami said as he ate some of his yakisoba rice.

“Can you haul stuff with your truck? Like with a trailer?” Onoda asked and Manami nodded.

“I’ll rent us a trailer for the beds and buy the beds for every one. Every one is going to be coming with me tonight to buy the dishes and cutlery though. And cleaning supplies. I am not doing that one on my own,” Onoda said as he finished his soup and handed the bowl to the female waiter.

“If you want surplus dishes, which by the way are sturdier, try the warehouse at the end of the street,” the female waiter said. Onoda read her name tag. It said Yuki.

“Pardon me for asking Yuki, but is there a place you could suggest for bedroom linens?” Onoda asked. She stopped and thought it over. The male waiter behind her cleared his throat.

“Try the warehouse right next to the one she just mentioned. They sell items in bulk for discounted prices,” he said and Mikishima nodded.

“Injiu, where can we get cleaning supplies?” Toudo asked and the man looked over and his eyes sparked with recognition.

“Sorry Toudo, didn’t see you there. Um, you can get them 2 blocks from here to the left across the street. They sell vacuum cleaners as well. Your friend might want to grab his truck because today is Tuesday remember?” Injiu said and Toudo’s eyes rounded out. He turned to Manami.

“Go take a taxi to grab your truck. Here,” he said handing him some money. 

“See you in a few. I’ll park in general parking and meet up with you on main street.,” Manami said and kissed Onoda before leaving. Onoda watched him leave.

“Don’t worry. It wont take him long to get back,” Injiu said and clapped him on the shoulder before resuming his work. Onoda blushed. He decided to grab some sweats.

“Can I have a take out container?” Onoda asked and Yuki nodded and went to get one for him. He met her at the desserts bar and he grabbed an assortment. She took the money for the box and Onoda waved away the change and accepted a plastic bag to place it in after she tied the container closed with twine.

“So, I’ll split the cooking with someone else. Since I have to wake up early to send Manami on his morning rides before school I will make breakfast and bento boxes,” Onoda said. 

“I will do dinner,” Mikishima said and the others nodded. 

“I will do the downstairs cleaning,” Naruka said and Mikishima made a note. 

“Who ever cooks does the cleaning of the kitchen,” Mikishima said. Onoda huffed.

“I sometimes hate that your my Senpai,” Onoda bitched as they got up to leave. He pulled his coat on and grabbed the bag with their desserts.

“Lets start at the end and work our way back,” Mikishima suggested and they all nodded.

“What color scheme do you want to do the dish ware in?” Onoda asked as he grabbed a ware house cart and they followed the signs to dish ware.

“How about black? It is universal,” Toudo said shooting Onoda a look and they shared a moment.

“Something I should know about?” Mikishima asked with jealous undertones.

“Your house scares them,” Manami said from behind them and Onoda turned to clasp his hand.

“Oh, yeah,” Mikishima said. 

“Then let’s do warm colors. Like red and orange,” Onoda said. Every one turned to stair at him. “This is about growing out of the things conditioning our youth. We are leaving home. Let’s begin as we mean to go on.”

“Good idea. Does anyone object to those colors?” Naruka asked and every one shook their heads. They grabbed plates and bowls and cups in various oranges and reds. Next was cook ware and Mikishima and Onoda argued over a rice cooker. Finally they settled for a 8 cup rice cooker. They grabbed plastic handled spoons and forks and knives and utensils for food preparation. Then a coffee bean grinder, bean roaster and small gasoline jars for roasting.

“How about you go grab the truck and I will pay for a street pass?” Mikishima asked and handed Manami some money. He kissed Onoda before leaving causing some elderly matrons to giggle. Onoda blushed making Naruka snicker. Onoda rammed his heel down onto Naruka’s instep making him yelp and hop around on one foot. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t see your foot there,” Onoda said while Toudo laughed uproariously. 

“Children?” Mikishima said with authority and they stopped laughing and bowed.

“Senpai,” they said and bowed Naruka some what awkwardly. Mikishima shook his head and went to look at water jugs with filters.

“Damn, how did you do that?” a voice said from behind them. Toudo turned and gasped in surprise.

“Captain,” he said and bowed. He nodded in acknowledgment. 

“The second years can be a handful,” Mikishima said and chose a 12 court water jug. He looked at Onoda who nodded and put it in the cart.

“I needed a new filter for the water jug in the locker room,” the captain said and Toudo nodded. He turned to Mikishima.

“I am going to show them where their at, baby. OK?” he asked and Mikishima nodded and kissed him goodbye. The two left and Mikishima consulted his list.

“Tea pot?” he asked and Onoda nodded. They grabbed a red tea pot with an orange tea egg and they were done. They went to check out and Mikishima split the cost with Onoda. When they pushed the cart outside the truck was waiting there with the pass in the windshield. The loaded up the bags in the bed, being sure to cover the yard supplies with a tarp first. Then they went next door and and picked out linens and bedding and pillows. When that was finished they at last grabbed cleaning supplies. When they were finished they were exhausted and Manami drove the truck to the hotel. He waited in the lobby for Onoda and when the others made it they went up to their rooms.

“Nothing against your sexual prowess or anything but I am too warn out to make love tonight,” Onoda said as he set an alarm on his phone for the morning for them to take their morning ride. He change into pajamas and climbed into bed next to Mianami.

“Love you Miami,” Onoda whispered into the dark. 

“Love you two, my Onoda,” Manami whispered back and kissed his neck and wrapped his body around Onodas.

The Next Day

The alarm beeping woke Onoda up and sat up as Mianami stirred behind him to roll to his back and stretch.

“Morning, lover,” Mianami said and smiled up at Onoda. God he was so beautiful he made Onoda’s heart ache.

“God I love you. Good morning,” Onoda said in one breath. Manami looked up and smiled at him. They got up and made the bed and got dressed in their training gear. They slid a note under the others door and left to go on their ride.   
They rode in companionable silence enjoying the morning sounds of the forest coming awake. The birds in the trees making a racket. They climbed, not surprised when the others joined them on the road for a morning ride. They biked for a good 10 kilometers. When Onoda’s phone rang with a warning alarm, they made their way back down the mountain and back to the hotel. They locked up their bikes and went upstairs to wash up and change for their meeting with Mikishima’s friend about the house.  
When they went downstairs, Mikshima’s fathers driver was waiting for them. Mikishima cursed under his breath and went to meet him.

“Your father sent me to assist you and your companions in your meeting with the landlord. He is going to meet us at the location so he can meet your house mates. If you will follow me,” the driver said and made his way out to the gleaming car waiting for them. Mikishima’s mother was waiting in the car for them.

“Mother, is it really necessary for him to do this?” Mikishima griped to his mother.

“Let us just appease the beast and every thing should go fine. Every one is well dressed and clean and I will mediate the conversation so just relax. I know you want to get out of that house. Just let me do my thing and every thing should go fine,” his mother said and adjusted his bangs and the braid in his hair. 

“Is he really that bad?” Onoda asked with nerves. 

“Worse. If you think something is bad with my husband, it is so much worse then what you think. Just relax and bare through it and every thing should go just fine. Congratulations by the way, Onoda,” Mikishima’s mother said.

“Thank you ma'am,” Onoda said and bowed to her along with Manami. They pulled up to the house at the same time as Mikishima’s father. They got up and Mikishima and the others bowed to him.

“Is this what you truly want my son?” his father asked in an air of forbidding countenance. 

“This is what I want father. I still plan to go to college and get a degree. These are my team mates and their partners. You know Onoda already, and his partner is Manami. My team mates and kouhai, Naruka and Imaizumi, and you know my partner already, but this is Toudo,” Mikishima introduced each member who bowed in respect. His father acknowledged them with a nod of his head. 

“I will allow this because it seems to be what you desire. I want you to know that I am proud of you my son. No matter our differences I am proud of you. You have become a man of strong character and I will continue to watch over you my child as you grow in life. Be happy child,” he said and bowed to Mikishima who looked completely incapable of speech as he bowed back. He studied his father and something seemed to break inside him. He hugged his father who pounded him on the back and cupped his shoulders. He pulled back to stare into his face. Then he turned and clapped Toudo on the shoulder and took his wife’s hand to lead her back to his car. They left with a wave and Mikishima had to take a minute to assimilate his thoughts.

“Wow that was deep,” the owner said. He was a middle aged man. He was holding a folder with papers and a bank book.

“Why do I feel like I just dodged a bullet?” Onoda asked. Manami nodded.

“That man makes every one feel that way,” the owner said and Mikishima broke into loud raucous laughter. When he was calm he wiped his eyes and kissed Toudo with all his joy. 

“So are these the new tenants?” the owner asked and Mikishima nodded. “If every one will please sign their names on this sheet of paper. And the agreements to retain all responsibility for the upkeep.” He set the papers on the hood of the town car and every one took turns signing each paper. When they were done Mikishima tapped his phone to the owners and there was a chime. 

“Thats first and last months rent and a deposit. Is there anything else we need for the house?” Mikishima asked and the owner shook his head.

“Just beds like I told you. I am thinking of selling so if you are interested, I will let you know. I am going to be gone 5 years over seas to oversee the reconstruction of a U.S. based Japanese company so I wont be back for quite awhile if just to visit. I hope every thing go’s well for every one. I made new keys and the master is here in the envelope along with copies of the deed and I will file these papers with the housing registration office. Have a good day gentleman,” he said and bowed to every one who bowed back. “Oh by the way, I had the house professionally cleaned yesterday so that was taken care of already. All you need is to buy the beds and move in.”

After he left, they went inside and looked around. It was a three story house with a master bedroom and an extra room on each floor. Storage space and a bathing pool with a shower in the basement. The dressers were large and spacious and the closets were walk ins. The back yard had a pond and trees in the back lining the yard. The grass needed to be mowed and the flower bushes pruned but other then that, it was a spacious back yard. 

“Amazing,” Onoda said and the driver made a noise of agreement.

“We will take the top floor and since Onoda does the morning cooking and lunches I figured he could have the bottom floor. So that leaves the second floor for you two. The extra rooms could be set up for training gear. Onoda, any anime stuff you guys don’t want in the room you can store in the basement. We can buy a bike rack from Kanzakis for the basement for any extra bikes and one for the garage for those we use to train and go to school. We can hang a laundry line across the garage for the sheets and clothes,” Mikishima said. The driver cleared his throat.

“The fall months are coming so you might want to invest in space heaters,” he said and Onoda gasped.

“Damn. I never even thought of that. Thank you,” he said and shook his hand.

“Your father had your room packed for you so all you need to do is have Toudo pack his things. He rented two trailers for you as well so I can pull one while Manami can pull the other one. If I might make a suggestion?” the driver asked and Mikishima nodded. “Since all your team mates live in relatively the same area have Manami pick up their things in the trailer he will pull.”

“Good idea. My mom texted me and said she payed my cousins to pack up my room for me so all we need to do is load the trailer. Drop me and Onoda off at the hotel and we can take the truck and pick up the trailer. How about we move the boxes into the rooms we will be taking and come back and stay at the hotel another night before we check out? We can celebrate with our teams at the buffet?” Manami said and the others brightened. Mikishima sent off a group text and so did Toudo. They got in the town car and made their way back to the hotel. Onoda got out with Manami and they followed the driver to where the trailers were rented out and the worker attached the trailers for them before they left and made their way to Manami’s house. Onoda’s phone rang and he answered it.

“Have Manami come and pick up Toudo from his house next. The driver is taking the other two home to pack their things so I need you guys to pick up Toudo,” Mikishima said.

“OK, I’ll let him know,” Onoda said and hung up the phone.

“Mikishima said to pick up Toudo next because the driver is taking the others home to pack their stuff,” Onoda informed Manami.

“Yokai,” Manami said as he backed the trailer up to his garage. When he was close enough he put the truck in park and they got out to open the back. 

They loaded up the boxes carefully stacking each one and loaded the suitcases onto the shelves built into the sides. When they were finished Manami kissed his mother and sister goodbye and hugged his father. Onoda had to drive the car because Manami had to get control of his emotions. He pulled up the Toudo’s house and backed in being careful not to hit anything. He turned the car off and simply held his hand while he waited for Manami to get a hold of himself. He pulled a tissue from the pouch on his key ring and passed it to Manami who accepted it with a watery smile. 

“Sorry. Big step and all,” Manami said and Onoda shook his head.

“I am going to ball like a baby so don’t feel bad,” Onoda said and reached over to kiss Manami. 

They got out of the car and Toudo opened the door for them. They took their shoes off and followed him upstairs to help him pack. His room was spacious with an exercise roller in the corner stood up on it’s end to prop against the wall and drawers open to pack clothes. Onoda set up a box and packed it with books, being sure to wrap the figurines carefully in newspaper. When they were done they carried the boxes downstairs and loaded them into the trailer. Toudo went in to say goodbye and Manami got back behind the wheel. They waited for Toudo to come out and he was wearing a coat with his hood up and got into the back seat of the truck. Onoda just silently handed him a tissue and didn’t say anything.

“You know I dreamed for so long to be with him and when it finally happens I realize that to go forward I have to leave something behind,” Toudo said and Manami nodded.

“You have to reconcile with yourself. When I read the books to help me become stronger it taught me that I had to be willing to shed my shell. To reconcile with myself the part of me that had to let go of the child still existing inside of me, being protected. I had to except that I was no longer a child. And to acknowledge all the strength I already possessed. In order to do that I had to narrow my vision and look directly at myself. Hard to do when you come to the conclusion that you have been expecting people to see the things in yourself that you were unable to look at because that meant shedding your shell and letting the child go. When you are done, you look in the mirror and realize that the outside doesn’t match the inside anymore and you begin to alter yourself until you are comfortable with the finished result. You have opened a door for yourself and realized that you must close another, forcing all parts of you to accept that you are now a man and no longer a child,” Onoda shared quietly. 

“Explaining it easily doesn’t mean it feels that way as well,” Toudo said from the backseat. 

“Hell no. It hurt like hell and scared the shit out of me as well because I realized that I was not treating myself right. How can I expect others to treat me right when I don’t? You have to hurt to realize how truly happy you are in this time in your life,” Onoda said. 

“So what your saying is that this was supposed to be uncomfortable because I will value the life I have with Mikishima and you guys more?” Toudo asked.

“Sounds twisted when said out loud but balance is the fundamentalism of life. How can you know your happy if you have never been sad? I didn’t realize that I had been protecting myself from pain all this time because I learned how to hide in anime. Other children couldn’t hurt me there. And then I realized when I crossed the finish line and looked at Manami that I couldn’t live with out him. But I did not yet deserve to have him. So I did what I needed to do to change and become the type of person who deserves to stand beside him. You took that step yesterday when you jumped with both feet all the while praying you could fly,” Onoda said.

“But he was already there waiting for me,” Toudo whispered.

“And you had to learn that. I saw from the very beginning how much you loved each other and I barely know you,” Manami said and Onoda nodded. 

“Because from the very beginning no one has touched all the parts of me like he can. If I said I loved him and he rejected me how was I supposed to live after that?” Toudo said.

“Did you think he didn’t feel the same way? You guys were just as afraid as the other,” Manami said and Onoda nodded.

“Pursue him just as fiercely as you want him,” Onoda whispered quietly. Manami turned to look down at him.

“Manami was toast from the very beginning. You had no intention of giving him up. This man lives in a world entirely made of fantasy. You never stood a chance,” Toudo said with awe. Onoda blushed, then shrugged and nodded. 

“No one has ever loved me as much as you do,” Manami said in awe. Onoda nodded. “I belonged to you almost from the moment we met.”

“I met Imaizumi and I knew how it felt to want. I met Naruka and he taught me how to laugh. But you. You taught me how to live and to love,” Onoda said and Manami smiled down at him. 

He pulled up to Onoda’s house and backed into the drive way. Onoda let them in the house and went upstairs to his room to find his mother packing his clothes into the suitcase on the bed. She was crying.

“Oh Momma,” Onoda said and went to hug his mother. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek and did the same with the others before went down the hall to her room closing the door behind her.   
Onoda wen to the window and looked out as the tears streamed from his eyes. Manami hugged him from behind and buried his face in his neck. Toudo continued packing the suitcases. 

“Come on. If I stay busy I might be able to stop crying long enough to get in the truck before I break down completely,” Onoda said and went about packing his anime and manga. “Baby do you mind setting up the anime in the bedroom or do you want me to leave it in the basement?”

“How about this- you pack all your favorites in one box for the bedroom and the others in the boxes for the basement?” Mianami asked surveying the wall that was all anime. Onoda blushed and cleared his throat. He went to the closet and pushed up a hidden wall that revealed a small 5 x 5 x 6 library and Toudo choked. He pulled his phone out and made a call.

“Get over to Onoda’s now. We need help,” Toudo said and hung up. Onoda pulled the wall back down and locked it with the hidden lever.

“Onoda, did you build this?” Toudo asked noticing the wall was now completely seemless. Onoda nodded.

“How did you make this?” Manami asked and Onoda went over to a step latter built into the wall and unfolded it to climb up and move a tile from the ceiling. He passed it down to Mikishima who had just joined them and reached in to remove a small bundle of books and drawings. He passed them down and took the ceiling tile back from Mikishima to replace it. He climbed down the latter but missed his footing and Manami caught him. He helped him down the rest of the way and folded the latter back into the wall.

“Did you design these, Onoda?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded.

“During summer vacation, since I really didn’t have any friends 2 years ago I decided to broaden my horizons to include something other then anime. I was watching an American movie and saw that this man had all these hidden caches all over this insanely huge house and bought some books on how to build them. I did all the measurements myself and built the library with my dads help. A cousin came last summer and wanted to use my design and I wasn’t comfortable with sharing them. He tried to sneak into my room one day thinking I was gone, but I caught him and hid the books and drawings. I haven’t had much time to think about them as I was trying to get into this school. So this is the first time I pulled them out. Sorry if they are dusty,” Onoda said.

“So what am I here to help with?” Mikishima asked and Onoda went and opened the hidden door sliding it up to reveal the small library. Mikishima whistled.

“Where in the hell are we supposed to put all this?” Toudo asked.

“You can keep it here until you figure something out,” Onoda’s mom said from behind them. “I know that you are busy with the others and honestly with Onoda having to find an elective and the bike club he probably wont have much time for anime or to figure out what to do with what he already has.”

“True. Thanks Mom. I’ll just leave it here until I figure out what to do with it,” Onoda said and hugged his mother. They helped him finish packing and loaded up the trailer. Onoda’s mom handed them a basket of rice balls and sandwiches she had made and she handed Onoda an envelope with money for groceries. He kissed his mother and hugged his father and got in the truck in the front seat. He pulled his hood up to cover his head as he let the tears fall. Manami held his hand as he drove one handed and they made their way to the house they were renting. Onoda had finally go a hold on his emotions by the time they made it to the house.  
Captain Kinjou was there along with the second years members from Manami’s bike club and the other car which was already being unloaded. The others had not seen Onoda’s transformation yet and Onoda pulled his hood down so he could fix his hair in the mirror built into the back of the visor.

“You alright baby?” Manami asked and Onoda nodded and smiled at him. Manami kissed him hard and fast and they got out of the car along with the other two who had been necking in the back.

“I swear to God, I don’t know who’s worse, us or them?” Manami said and Onoda chuckled.

“Hey that’s not as bad as the fact that Naruka seems to think the town car is a proper substitute for a love hotel,” Mikishima griped and Naruka sent him a lethal glare. “Your only mad because I opened the door before Imaizumi could finish comforting you.”

Every one burst into laughter and got to work unloading the trailers and taking things to individual rooms. Every one grabbed sandwiches or rice balls as they trooped through the house unloading boxes and bikes and Kanzaki came over with two bike racks which he offered as a house warming present. 

“Onoda, if I talk to the owner do you want to build another library?” Mikishima asked before he bit into a rice ball.

“Um if I have help yeah sure. Because that one you saw in my house took three weeks to build. My mom was on us too because the entire entertainment center was packed with all my anime stuff,” Onoda said and blushed when Toudo choked on his rice ball. 

“Just three weeks?” he asked incredulously. 

“Measuring isn’t really that hard for me. My mom just wouldn’t let me use the chainsaw to do the cutting which is part of the reason it took for goddamn ever,” Onoda said and shook his head in exasperation. Then he noticed every one staring at him with mingled looks of horror. “Oh come on I am not that bad. Am I baby?”

“On the grounds that I don’t want to be sleeping alone tonight I stand by my silence,” Manami said and sealed his lips.

“Onoda, you fall at least once before the start of each race. And you would have drowned to death at camp if Imaizumi and I hadn’t pulled you out as you had fallen asleep in the water,” Naruka refuted and Onoda grumbled but grabbed another sandwich. Manami handed him a cookie from last nights dinner and Onoda smiled at him and ate it. 

“Wow. That was amazing,” Imaizumi said in awe. Onoda who wasn’t paying attention but was busy playing with the small shaker game on his key chain was oblivious to the attention he was getting. 

“To the left baby, if you want to erase it,” Manami said and Onoda did as he was told and smiled in joy at Manami. He went back to the drawing game and Mianami watched him over his shoulder. 

“Don’t fear death, fear the unlived life,” Kanzaki said.

“Legend of the falls,” him and Onoda said at once. They blinked and every one burst out laughing.

“Heah wasn’t he like a thousand year old kid who was like 15 forever?” Kanzaki asked.

“The water from the falls was in all actuality the fountain of youth,” Onoda said going back to his shaker game. “They were the guardians of the falls. But when that boy fell in love with that girl the secret got out and they had to destroy the falls and leave.”

“What kind of ending is that?” Naruka asked.

“It was supposed to teach values. Value life over greed,” Onoda said and showed Manami the picture which was a perfect miniature cat face. Manami smiled and took the game to take a turn. “The guardians used the water to make medicine that they dropped off at all the peoples houses. One day a jealous rival found the two of them together making love next to the falls and went back and told his father about it. They threatened them that if they didn’t give up their land that they would kill them. So they left but not before they destroyed the falls and the source of all the medicine. A lesson to the townspeople who would get sick and die the same way all the neighboring towns did.”

“They had no healers then?” Captain Kinjou asked getting drawn into the discussion.

“Being a healer was not a respected art. Nor was it conducive to having children. Life on the road meant no way to raise a child and no time to teach them. Back then more mouths meant more hands in the field and eventually more crops. No one would approve of sending their child off to learn medicine. You have to understand they are also separated from us culturally as well. The things we value are not always the same as theirs. Our land came rich and ready to be developed. They had to work just to make their lands capable of sustaining life. This family built the falls as a way of preserving the land and its people. But as time changes so do people and they had to leave. The people became undeserving of their gift and they left to find another home. But in the end the boy came back for her,” Onoda said in hopes of lifting the oppressive mood in the room.

“Yeah after she was an old woman,” Kanzaki said pessimistically.

“Remember Kanzaki, that she never married after that. She waited for him all those years. She believed when every one else moved on or forgot, she waited and he came back for her and took her home,” Onoda said. “He promised her and she remained faithful to him.”

“So what happened after they left? Did every one die?” the captain from the other team asked.

“They began to suffer sickness and premature death like all the other towns. The land died all around except for her house. The house they had live in when they had been guardians of the falls. The suffering they brought upon themselves by being ungrateful and spiteful towards each other. Envy and Greed was the harbinger of their downfall,” Onoda said. 

“So because they threatened to kill them if they didn’t leave their land they destroyed their original gift before walking out of town. How were they any better then the people?” Toudo asked as he ate another sandwich.

“He told them not to do it. You don’t understand. The falls gave the land health and prosperity because they had built it. It wasn’t even there before them. It was the family who had kept their land alive and prosperous and the people healthy. And for so long every one was happy. But all it took was the jealousy of that boy and his betrayal of the family to change every thing. That boy destroyed every thing because she didn’t love him,” Onoda said in defense. 

“And taking her with them would have made things so much worse. So she waited with her love in her heart for the lover who would return and because she had never loved another but waited for him right inside that very house he took her home and gave her immortality with him as his wife,” Kanzaki said and Onoda nodded.

“How, if she was an old woman?” Captain Kinjou asked.

“It was fiction based off of fey magic. Beings of nature that could live for thousands of years and doing it by utilizing the fertility of the land,” Onoda explained and Kanzaki nodded.

“Wow and this was an American movie?” Toudo asked and they both nodded. 

“OK, so we have all both trailers unloaded so we have to go to the furniture warehouse to buy beds right now, so let’s get to it,” Mikishima said as he looked at his watch. 

The others washed up and made their way to the town car and truck and made their way to the furniture warehouse. It was a huge steel structure, filled with rows and rows of beds, frames and sofas and tables with chairs. They made their way to where the large sleigh beds were displayed and chose 3 oak bed frames stained black and 3 queen sized beds.   
Onoda payed for the beds and when he went to walk out he noticed a piano by the door and asked if there was anything wrong with it.

“Nothing. It has just been here for so long that we marked it down to try to get rid of it. Do you want to test it out to see if you like it?” the worker asked and Onoda nodded. 

He sat down on the bench and lifted the cover and placed his hands on the keys. He remembered his piano instructors instructions and let the music poor from him to the keys and the song rang through out the huge metal structure and echoed across the parking lot. It was beautiful and poignant and drew a crowd. By the time he was done with his song there was a small crowd. 

They cheered and clapped and an old weathered hand rested on his shoulder. Onoda looked up into the weathered face of his instructor.

“Just as beautiful as when you last played for me. You were always my favorite,” she said. Onoda blushed.

“What are you doing here, Sensei?” Onoda asked. He stood and kissed her cheek and she patted his.

“I am here to buy my Grandson a new tv chair for his family room,” she said as a young man came forward to take her arm. “I was just thinking about you the other day and here you are making the world brighter like you used too. I have missed you, Onoda.”

“I missed you too, Sensei,” Onoda whispered remembering why he had left. “I am glad I got to play for you again.”

“By Onoda,” she said as her Grandson lead her away. Onoda stared down at the piano. 

“Why did you stop?” Manami asked and laced his fingers with Onodas.

“Because sometimes it’s better to stand back for just a second and let other people shine,” Onoda said sounding like he was quoting someone else.

“Whoever said that to you felt inferior to you. When did you learn to play?” Mikishima asked.

“When I was 10. Just something else to take my mind off of the loneliness,” Onoda said and smiled softly. He turned back to the worker. “Thank you for letting me play. I am truly grateful for the opportunity. But unfortunately my life is too full at the moment to fully appreciate it and it would only collect dust. But if I find any one in need of one I will send them here.”

“Thank you sir,” the worker said and bowed to Onoda who bowed back.

They left and Onoda climbed in the truck with Manami, lost in thought. He remembered the irate parent who had scolded him for showing off during the recital. Saying he was taking away from the presentations of the other children.

“Penny,” Manami asked lacing his fingers with Onodas.

“I have always been a bit… whimsical in my life. Prone to flights of fancy. I heard a song on an anime once and it was so beautiful that I wanted to learn how to play it. So I asked my mom and dad for piano lessons. It took me 6 months to develop skills that usually take most pianist years to learn. All for the sake of playing that song. So when it came time for the recital presentations, I played my song. I also played last which is the closing act and sometimes the most pivotal. The people actually stood to applaud. When I was waiting for my mother to pull the car around one of the others students moms came out and scolded me. She told me that the show was about all of the kids making an effort to learn how to play and it isn’t fair to the others if I undercut them. Let someone else shine for once,” Onoda said staring out of the window. “She took a moment so beautiful for me and turned it into something ugly. That was the first time I played since that day. I wonder what made me play?” 

“The old bag was probably jealous of the talent you had. Her kid probably wasn’t as good as you and sought to make you feel bad about it. But because children are more sensitive then adults it made you feel like you didn’t deserve what you wanted,” Imaizumi said from the back seat. 

“True and she made you feel like what you did was bad instead of extraordinary. So subconsciously, your mind decided that being able to play that good as a child was bad when all the other children couldn’t play like that. And the part of you that is an accommodating person didn’t want to make anyone feel bad. So of course Onoda does what he always does and makes sure that he doesn’t step on anyone’s toes or makes them uncomfortable when what you should have done was stomped right on her foot,” Naruka said and Onoda and Manami laughed at that. 

“Oh love be selfish with me and be greedy. I am the one thing you wont ever have to give up, Onoda,” Manami said and kissed his cuff. Onoda stared at him in awe as he realized that he was never going to be alone again.

“I love you, Miami,” Onoda whispered.

“Love you too, love,” he whispered back. 

They pulled into the driveway and got out to open the door for the workers who had come to set up the beds. Onoda wandered to the yard and sat on the ground next to the pond. Manami joined him a few minutes later and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Do you think I should have gone ahead and bought that piano?” Onoda asked as he picked sunflowers to make a chain. 

“Don’t second guess yourself. You answered on instinct which was the most honest answer. Anything else would pale in comparison and wouldn’t be completely true,” Manami said and handed him another flower as he ran out.

“I thought I had forgotten how to play but then I heard her voice in my head and every thing came back. The notes the music and the rhythm. It was all there but this time the memory was altered like what that woman said wasn’t really clear any more,” Onoda said.

“Or not as distinctive,” Naruka said as he came to sit down with them.

“Because it didn’t matter what she said to you anymore. Because she said it to a different version of you that no longer exists. The old you would have been affected by her words but this you just views her as a particularly unpleasant woman who you will immediately forget once you get back to the love hotel,” Imaizumi said as he laid on his back with his head in Naruka’s lap. 

“Why are we making a daisy chain?” Naruka said as he handed Onoda another flower.

“Cause I needed something to do with my hands and this just kept them busy,” Onoda said as he took the one Imaizumi was handing out to him. Toudo came and dumped a bunch in his lap. “Thanks.”

“So, like, I want you to translate that movie for me this weekend, yeah?” Toudo said and Onoda looked at him in surprise.

“I can’t get that freaking legend out of my head and I want to watch the movie. I want to know if I am as pessimistic as I feel right now,” Toudo said as he leaned back against Mikishima.

“I don’t think your pessimistic so much as the movie is doing what it was designed to do and make people take a step back and look at themselves and how they treat others,” Onoda said. “But yes, I will translate the movie for you or look for one with Japanese subtitles. That would be better. And what are you thinking that makes you feel like your being pessimistic?”

“Because I can’t reconcile- Jesus wept, I am using your vocabulary now- the fact that that family destroyed the falls and left, leaving all those people to suffer. Maybe I am missing something because that doesn’t seem any better then what the townspeople did,” Toudo said.

“You will have to watch the movie because explaining it to someone who has never seen it would completely miss the point of the impact. It draws the viewer in,” Kanzaki said from where he was sitting in the shade of a tree. 

“Alright, I’ll find one with a decent Japanese translation at the library the day after tomorrow and download it. Shouldn’t be too hard to find one,” Onoda said. He had to move part of the chain to make room for more flowers. Mianami handed him some more and they worked together to continue the chain while very one lazed around in the sun waiting for the workers to get done.

“So, Onoda, where did you get these books on secret interior design?” Captain Kinjou asked as leafed through a book sitting on his lap.

“That one your holding took me forever to bid on in an online auction as it’s no longer in print and the others I found in an archive I had to ride twice the distance I did to Akiba to go through. I got back after dark and I thought my parents would never stop yelling. It was the first time I had ever heard my mother curse. I felt like a heel because I made her cry,” Onoda said and every one just shook their heads.

“Did you take candy from strangers when you were younger?” Naruka asked seriously.

“Never. My mom made sure to teach me that one. And I never went to places that weren’t populated with people. I mean one time I got lost on my bike trying to take a short cut home around an accident and ended up in cheap side when I was like 9,” Onoda said and Manami buried his face in Onoda’s neck to keep from screaming out.

“Oh my God, I thought you seemed cavalier about the fact that you fall all the time. I mean you have the worst and best luck in equal measure. Your guardian angel’s wings must be tattered by now,” Mikishima said and Toudo laughed until he slumped onto his back in the grass.

“Or like the time you got a flat tire on your bike just as I showed up,” Kanzaki said and every one just stared at Onoda with something akin to awed horror.

“I am not that bad,” Onoda said and every one shouted with laughter.

“Onoda, you had to fall at the start of the race to make your self feel better,” Mikishima said and every one stopped laughing to stare at him.

“I am not a circus performer. You don’t have to stare at me. Yes I am a little clumsy but not that much,” Onoda said and Toudo snorted.

“Don’t blow smoke. You almost broke your neck just this morning climbing a set of 5 stairs attached to the wall, to get those books and designs from behind a ceiling tile we’re lucky you didn’t drop on your own head,” Toudo said. “We would be visiting you in the hospital right now if it weren’t for Manami’s fast actions.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that,” Onoda said and every one just shook their heads. 

The workers came through the back door to let every one know that they were done and were leaving now. Mikishima got up to grab them a tip and Onoda got up to stretch and pull Manami up. They went into the house and to their room and saw that the bed was huge and set directly under the window. They went into their training room and noticed they had an extra training cycler and Kanzaki came in behind them.

“This is an extra one that was sitting around the house and I thought you could use it. Consider it another house warming gift. The second year is always hardest Onoda so you should train regularly every day. You probably wont have as much time as you usually do for Akiba but that’s the price we pay for being athletes,” Kanzaki said and clapped Onoda on the shoulder. He patted Manami on the back before heading towards the door.

“Um the party at the buffet is at 7 and I am bringing my sister and her friend is that OK?” Kanzaki asked and Onoda nodded.

“Of course. It’s a party. Can you ask her if her friend would manage the groupies? Just sort of be a group leader or something? Cause I will admit she scares me more then my mother does and you’ve never seen my mother on Black Friday,” Onoda said and Kanzaki shuddered.

“Woman. I swear to Christ, I will never understand what their obsession is about Black Friday. Yeah I will talk to her. Just don’t expect the girls to be too receptive as my sister nailed one of them to the wall the other day for what she did to Imaizumi. Women are getting bolder these days,” Kanzaki muttered as he walked out the door shaking his head.

“What did she do to Imaizumi the other day?” Mianami asked.

“She forced a kiss on Imaizumi and he almost hit her. It was a violation and he didn’t like it one bit, but they are going to be even more pissed when we go to school and she sees them together,” Onoda said as he began unpacking clothes and hanging them in the closet. 

Manami and Captain Kinjou helped unpack boxes. Onoda took the top of the dresser and Manami took the bottom half. Onoda set up the alarm clock and the TV stand in the corner. He almost dropped the TV on his foot if Kinjou hadn’t acted fast.

“Thank you, Senpai,” Onoda muttered as he attached the cables to his blue ray player. He set Manami’s movie rack next to the TV on the left and his on the right. He picked up a box marked storage and went down to the basement to set them in the storage container. He noticed his mommy bike on the bike rack and wondered who had brought it down. He went back upstairs as was just about to go down the hall when his phone rang.

“You want me to what?” an irate female screeched in his ear.

“Yeah, I am so sorry Aya, but I was wondering since you seem to know them rather well if you could manage the groupies. Their getting completely out of hand. Miki can’t do it because she has to manage the team and their supplies and we have no one else who can do the job,” Onoda said and loosened his collar.

“I heard you play the piano. If you tutor me at lunch Tuesday and Thursdays I will do it,” she said.

“Deal, but I wont do your homework,” Onoda said.

“Then we have an accord. We start next week alright?” she asked and Onoda looked at Manami who nodded.

“Yeah alright,” he said and they hung up. He looked at Naruka and Imaizumi and growled. “You two ow me so much right now. I have to tutor that...” he trailed off and stomped back to his room to finish unpacking. 

“It’s not that I don’t like girls it’s just I don’t speak their language,” Onoda said and Manami laughed as they broke down the empty boxes and stacked them on the bed. 

Since their room was done they decided to set up the kitchen and linen closet. Onoda handled the kitchen and packed the shelves for dishes and cook ware and loaded the utensil drawer. He used sticky notes to code the shelves and used the step ladder to label the top shelves. He realized he had a problem.

“Mikishima!” he called out.

“Yeah?” he called back.

“Can you see me in the pantry for a second?” Onoda yelled back. 

“Coming,” he yelled back and Onoda could here his foot steps on the stairs. 

“Yeah,” Mikishima asked as he came into the pantry.

Onoda stepped carefully down the ladder and turned to Mikishima. 

“I was going to give every one their own shelf for snacks in the pantry and refrigerator. But what I didn’t know was how you wanted to organize the food staples in here and what seasonings you wanted me to pick up from the store,” Onoda said and Mikishima looked around the pantry at the progress he had made.

“This system seems pretty easy to use and we can get reusable labels and mark the shelves with those instead of with post it notes. We can leave them there though to make it easier to label the shelves when we come back tomorrow. Um, we need to get one of those message boards for the refrigerator for shopping days,” Mikishima said and Onoda made notes on a sticky pad. “I will write a list down of the seasonings we need and go ahead and call your mothers friend to let her know that we would like to use her store for staples. Mostly dry foods because that would make things easier. Um, we’ll use Manami for shopping days as long as it doesn’t interfere with his gardening business. Um lets stick with the basics for right now and get a general idea of what every one likes for food meals.”

“That sounds about right. I was going to make the shelves on the back wall for the usual snacks. Yakisoba, crackers, chips, cookies and sweets. We have the table grill we got yesterday so that can be used for meals on the weekends. Um, I was wondering. Since every one in this house is an athlete is there some foods I should try to avoid?” Onoda asked as he walked out of the pantry and into the kitchen.

“Pace yourselves with the snacks. Since you and Mikihsima are responsible for the cooking and grocery shopping you should remember that every one here is depending on you guys to take care of them and make sure they eat healthy. Carbs are fuel as well as grains and fruits. Chips are hard calories that take longer to burn off and upset the digestive track. So maybe less chips. Crackers are fine as well as Yakisoba in moderation. High sodium causes you to sweat more when biking, which means it makes it harder to hydrate. Try fruits for desserts instead of cookies-” Kinjou cut off as Onoda actually whimpered. “Really Onoda, you have to kick that habit. I tossed the lockers and I found your stash.” 

“Nooo,” Onoda cried. “I eat all my vegetables. I eat healthy. The cookies are my only vice.”

“There were six packages,” Kinjou said and Kanzaki whistled. 

“That’s not a vice that’s an addiction,” Kanzaki said and Onoda slumped. 

“What the hell Onoda?” Imaizumi said as he walked into the room. “How are you able to burn all of that sugar?”

“We bike for miles every day. Too and from school and during practice. I don’t eat candy or cake very often but I love cookies. It is my only comfort food. Every one has one right?” Onoda asked.

“I have an idea that might help. Why don’t you and I learn healthier ways of making cookies that don’t come pre packaged. That way you can still have your comfort food but wont kill your digestive track trying to burn off all of the calories,” Mikihsima asked and Onoda actually smiled and jumped up and down like a kid. He nodded and clapped his hands.

“You look like Christmas came early,” Kinjou said with a huff. “Fine but in moderation.”

“Thank you, Senpai,” Onoda said and laughed with joy. Manami smiled at him indulgently. 

“So we have to leave for the hotel soon and then we will meet every one at the buffet at 7. Um, my fathers driver will probably drop me off and that will be all for the day. So any clothes you want to wear to the party bring with you and Onoda may I use your shower to wash my hair?” Mikishima asked and Onoda and Manami nodded.

“Wait, how come you guys have a shower and they don’t?” Kanzaki asked and Manami blushed clear to his roots.

“Because my mom payed for us to have one,” he mumbled. 

“Are you telling me your mother payed for you guys to stay at a love hotel?” Kanzaki asked.

“When you say it like that you make it sound so weird,” Onoda said and every one laughed. “I was not about to have sex with him in his parents house.”

“Yeah, I totally get it. But when one thinks about the fact that their parents know that they are having sex and even gos as far as to purchase them accommodations, that must make you uncomfortable in some ways,” Kanzaki said.

“Not really. I have a cousin and she is gay as well as a gay uncle,” Mianami said and Kanzaki froze thought it over and nodded.

“That explains the fact that your so comfortable with PDA. Or the fact that even though you have the face of a lady killer your more dominant then one would think,” Kanzaki said and Onoda gasped.

“You can tell I am not a top?” Onoda asked and turned red with embarrassment as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

“Onoda, the roman catholic pope would have a beer with dinner followed by a prostitute before you ever top,” Naruka said and Onoda flushed with embarrassment again.

“I am going to get my clothes for the party,” Onoda muttered and went to his room and closed the door behind him. He went to the closet and flipped through his shirts and saw a package he hadn’t opened yet. He bought it in case he ever felt daring enough to wear it. He may be a bottom but he planned to be the hottest bottom there. He paired the black shirt with some ass hugging, body molding jeans. He grabbed his new black boots and a black blazer. Manami walk into the closet and kissed his neck before he too grabbed a change of clothes for the party. Onoda grabbed some socks that went underneath his boots. Since they were eighteen hole doc martens. 

“Your going to look so hot in those baby,” Manami said and sucked on the back of his neck. He ground his erection into Onoda’s butt cheek.   
“Insatiable,” Onoda quipped and laughed when Manami pinched his butt cheek in retaliation.

“Let’s go people,” Naruka said and walked into the closet. “Lets go to the hotel before you guys eat each other.”

“Yokai,” Onoda said and packed a small bag with his and Manamis change of clothes. 

They left and went to the front of the house and noticed that every one but the new tenants had left and Onoda grabbed a key from the mantel by the door. He attached it to his key ring and handed one to Manami who attached it to his keys. They left and locked the door behind them and Manami followed behind the town car back to the hotel. When they walked into the hotel they noticed that one of the team members from the rival team that had the psychotic ace was there. The third year was checking in with a small diminutive blond man. He saw them and nodded at them and went back to checking in.   
They walked into the elevator and waited politely for the doors to close before they burst into chatter.

“Oh my God, is the world turning gay?” Mikishima asked.

“I had no idea he batted for the same team,” Toudo said and Naruka nodded. 

“I did,” Onoda said quietly. Every froze and looked at him. He smiled softly. “No one looks at another person the way he did their ace if they didn’t want them. It might not have been love but he wanted him in a big way. He broadcasts desire in a big way.”

“I couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck him or punch him,” Manami said.

“Probably both,” Onoda said and chuckled as they made their way to their room.

“Let’s go another round and take a nap,” Manami said and stripped his clothes off. Onoda stripped his clothes off as well and set an alarm to wake them from the nap.

They made fast, furious love and when they came they came together Onoda screamed Manamis name. Manami rolled over pulling Onoda to lay across his body. They fell asleep listening to Mikishima and Toudo give them a run for their money.

Onoda stretched when the alarm for the end of their nap went off. There was a banging on the wall and Onoda rolled over to turn off his alarm. They could here sounds of someone banging on the connective doors on the other side of the room next door.

“Wow baby, your brilliant. Let’s get in the shower,” Manami said and stretched before he jumped from the bed to turn the shower on. When it was warm, Onoda brought a body wash into the shower and they washed the sweat from their skin.

“Wow this stuff smells amazing. What it is it?” Manami asked.

“It’s called Adidas. An American body wash sold in the mall near Chiba,” Onoda said and used the wand to rinse him and Manami. 

They turned the shower off and went through the room to pull on boxers. They opened the door for Mikishim and Toudo to come in and use the shower. Imaizumi and Naruka came in to sit in the chair by the door to wait for their turn to use the shower. 

“Wow is that the stuff you just bought?” Naruka asked sniffing the air. 

“Yep. It’s called Adidas,” Onoda said and pulled on his jeans. He had to wiggle a little but when he was done he liked the way the jeans molded to his body. He opened the package and pulled on the black shirt. It only had four buttons and split at the bottom to flair around the hips. He sat and pulled on the calf covers over the jeans. Then grabbed his new doc martens. 

“Oh my God, I never realized how much work these would be,” Onoda said as he finally finished on the first boot. Mikishima and Toudo left the shower with towels around their waist and Imaizumi and Naruka took their place. 

“Takes forever doesn’t it?” Mikishima said and Onoda nodded as he finally finished lacing up the second boot. “I have the same kind for tonight but mine are red.” Mikishima said as they walked out the door to go back to their room. 

Onoda looked up as he heard voices of people passing in the hallway. He looked up to see the guy he saw at the check in desk walking past. He whispered something in the little guys ear who nodded and walked ahead. The guy came into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Can you do me a favor and keep this to yourselves, Onoda? I am not ashamed there are just some things I would rather keep private from my school life,” the guy asked. Onoda and Manami nodded. “Thanks guys and could you ask the others the same thing for me. I’m probably worried for no reason but you know better safe then sorry I guess.” He said and left closing the door behind him. 

“What the actual hell? Does he think were a bunch of gossiping school girls?” Mikishima asked through the wall.

“Who knows but if his team mates don’t know that hes gay then their even less observant then I am,” Onoda said and pulled his blazer on. He pushed the sleeves up around his for arms.

“He probably didn’t know how to share that with his team mates,” Manami said. “I mean, look what they have for an ace. That kind of information could be used against him by their captain.”

“That guy was a sick twisted bastard,” Naruka said as he and Imaizumi came out of the shower. “I wanted to deck him so bad.” they left through the door and left it open as they went next door. Onoda checked his watch and noticed that it was 6:30.

“6:30 people. Move it. Manami and I will wait for you downstairs,” Onoda said and he and Manami left locking the door behind them. They went down to the lobby, not surprised when the desk clerk blushed so hard she was in danger of swooning.

“I swear to God, she just might be in danger of passing out,” Manami said and he leaned close to Onoda to whisper to him. They watched her fan herself.

“Oh my God, you would think she would be used to it by now,” Onoda said. 

“Not really. She looks like she might still be in high school,” Toudo whispered as he and Mikishima had just joined them. Mikishima nodded.

“Your right so maybe she hasn’t seen every thing yet,” Manami said and Onoda nodded. The girl looked up and blushed all over again when Naruka and Imaizumi exited the hotel elevator. They left to walk to the buffet.

“Poor girl. She seems a bit windy doesn’t she?” Naruka said in sympathy. 

“Why is she working in a love hotel if she’s that innocent?” Toudo asked and Onoda nodded. “She screams virgin from every poor in her body.”

“Yup still a kitten. She doesn’t even have claws yet,” Onoda said and the others laughed.

“What could she need to do to earn claws, Onoda?” Mikishima asked.

“Third base with an orgasm,” he said glibly and the others laughed like loons.

“All that anime you read,” Imaizumi said as he opened the door to the buffet.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Onoda asked as he walked through the door with Manami’s arm around his neck.

“He means that you are ever the romantic, my love,” Manami whispered into his ear. Onoda looked up in his eyes and chuckled.

“Are you part of the large party?” the hostess lady asked and they nodded. She accepted their money and handed out cups. She led them through the main dining room to a room that had been opened up to accommodate their large party. 

Every one else had arrive already and was waiting at the table for them. Most did a double take when they saw Onoda. He felt like preening a little but resisted the temptation.

“Good evening every one. Lets get this party started,” Mikishima said and every one cheered. 

“Thank God we still have the room for the night,” Manami said and Onoda nodded. He flagged down Kanzaki’s friend and beckoned her over to a corner to speak privately.

“Listen, I have to go to the library tomorrow and I wanted to ask what exactly you are having problems with in piano class? Rhythm and tempo, tones and chords?” Onoda asked and Kanzakis friend thought about the question.

“I can read and play music just fine. When I am playing by myself I never have problems taking the pauses. But when I am playing with the orchestra I seem to have trouble incorporating the pauses,” Aya explained as best as she could.

“I see. Then the problem is not you per se. When you are at practice with the orchestra where is the piano positioned in the room?” Onoda asked.

“Why does it matter?” she asked in confusion.

“Oh, it matters more then you think. Just try to remember,” Onoda coaxed. She closed her eyes and seemed to think on it.

“The piano is towards the middle between the brass and percussion section,” Onoda stared at her.

“Um, who is in charge of setting up the instruments?” Onoda asked incredulously. 

“Why? What did I do wrong? And it is the upper class men who are in charge of set up,” Aya answered. Onoda dropped his head.

“You never missed the pauses. In fact I am willing to bet that you are a master pianist,” Onoda exclaimed.

“That’s a fairly bold statement, Onoda, and on what grounds can that be proven?” Kanzaki asked behind him. Onoda turned and realized they had an audience.

“The piano is situated between percussion and brass,” he said simply. Some of the members from Manamis team whistled.

“She can probably count the beats pounding off of her skull,” one of them said. 

“What nut job set up the room that way?” one of the others asked.

“Why does it make so much of a difference?” Miki asked.

“Rythm and flow,” Onoda and the other two commentators said in unison.

“The rhythm doesn’t flow right from a brass instrument if they are playing next to percussion. The resonance would literally bounce off of each other and I am surprised that she could even here the notes she was playing,” Onoda explained. 

“That’s what that feeling was? It felt like waves crashing against the sides of my head when the song would plateau,” Aya explained.

“Your lucky you didn’t suffer inner ear unbalance. I will go and rent a book at the library about the proper positioning of instruments and bring it to school. Your job is to make sure the upper class men make it to the meeting at lunch,” Onoda said. She nodded. 

“Your getting into a pissing match first day back at school? You rebel you,” Naruka said. Imaizumi just dropped his head and shook it.

“I swear your a poster boy for a band called Bad Luck Midas,” Mikishima said.

“Some one should say something. She is an exceptionally hard worker at school and a good friend to Miki. Some one should stand in her court,” Onoda said simply. Manami smiled at him and kissed his neck.

“Such a hero complex. Where is your red cape?” he whispered in his ear.

“I left it behind, between the sheets,” Onoda quipped. Manami roared with laughter and Onoda laughed with him. 

“You look good together,” Kanzaki’s sister said sadly. Onoda looked at her curiously. Then it dawned on him. He felt his face heat up and his palms start to sweat.

“Thank you so much for the compliment,” he squeaked. “Let’s get some food.” Onoda said and grabbed Manamis hand to make a break for the buffet in the other room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a napkin. He gave up and went to the bath room to wash his face with cool water. Manami placed a cool paper towel on his neck.

“Damn I almost pulled a Scarlett O’hara,” Onoda said and Kanzaki chuckled behind him.

“We have to compare American movies. And don’t worry she’ll recover and every thing will go back to normal,” Kanzaki said and Onoda felt like a heel.

“I had no idea. Maybe I am that oblivious. Not that it would have made a difference. I am gay right down to my DNA,” Onoda said and removed the paper towel from his neck. He opened the door and went out with Manami to grab plates of food. They returned to their seats and Kanzaki sat next to him and peppered him with questions about his favorite American movies.

“Shakespearian movies,” Onoda said. 

“Which ones?” Kanzaki asked.

“Much Ado about Nothin and Midsummer Nights Dream,” Onoda said.

“Titania was enamored of an ass,” Kazaki said and Onoda laughed.

“That is the problem with magic. But even if it doesn’t work the way you meant it to it always works,” Onoda said and Kanzaki nodded and chuckled as he bit into his egg roll.

“Romeo and Juliet?” he asked and Onoda shook his head.

“I didn’t like the ending. Having to die to be together,” Onoda said and shook his head at the unfairness of it all. “She should have found another way to be with him. If they found a way to marry in secret then she could have found a way to be with him out there. They went so far only to crash and burn in the end. She took the easy way out and forced him to join her in death. They could not live with out each other so they should have run together. At least that way they could have been together.”

“You know when you say it like that, it does sound selfish. I never even thought of it that way,” Kanzaki said and went back to eating deep in thought.

“My love, you are a passionate person,” Manami said and leaned over to kiss his neck. Onoda giggled and squirmed and turned to bite his ear. Manami laughed and kissed his mouth.

“I don’t think I have ever seen Onoda this free or Manami this happy,” Toudo said and Mikshima nodded. 

“He was so shy it almost hurt him to talk to people. And he was always genuflecting. Swear to God, I couldn’t get him to stop for the life of me,” Kinjou said. “Onoda I want you to make good on your promise and find healthy recipe books for cookies at the library tomorrow.”

“Hai,” Onoda said and nodded. He looked at his plate and looked over to Manami and they went to get dessert. Onoda looked around and placed some cookies on a small plate and Manami chuckled and placed some on his plate. They added cakes and some fruit and grabbed a napkin. They wrapped the cookies in the napkins and Onoda placed them in the pockets of his blazer before they went back to sit with the others.

Kinjou studied them suspiciously but Kanzaki distracted him with a question about American races and he was soon immersed in a conversation about Japanese virsus American riders. Onoda breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed Naruka giving him a knowing smirk. He shook his head no.

“Being cut off seems cruel but it’s helps in the long run. You will grow and adjust,” Kanzakis sisters friend said. “Onoda, may I ask a question?”

“Sure what is it?” Onoda said. She opened her mouth then seemed to notice all the people in the room.

“Nothing. Just… this is going to sound cryptic but I have my fathers eyes. If you see them again could you give that person my number?” she asked mysteriously. Onoda studied her face and noticed a deep pain hidden beneath a false cheer. 

“I don’t understand why but yes. I have to go to the library tomorrow. Would you mind meeting me there to help me look for recipe books?” Onoda asked. She nodded. 

Dinner wound down and soon they returned to the hotel, Onoda deep in thought.

“Penny?” Manami asked.

“She is in a prison with no bars. One not of her making. When I first met her all I saw was anger. But it was just a mask. One so brittle that with a stiff wind she could shatter. She is fighting a battle with no tools or weapons and she knows that she is losing. Her eyes? What does that mean?” Onoda asked in frustration as he removed his boots. The door to his room opened and Mikishima slid in with Toudo right behind him. They shut the door behind them.

“Infidelity has consequences. So does the circumstances of a moments comfort. Or many other reasons that have heart breaking side effects,” Mikishima said sadly.

“Who did you know who suffered from such heart breaking consequences?” Onoda asked. Toudo shifted uncomfortably then sighed.

“I had a friend who’s father was a bit of a hellion before he married and settled down. But the problem is that he left something behind with out realizing it. She even had his eyes. She showed up on his doorstep 15 years later and his mother threw her out against his fathers protests. The girl suffered the consequences of his mothers cruelty when she fell prey to some unscrupulous characters. His father left his mother and took his children with him,” Toudo said. 

“What a horrid bitch,” Onoda said angrily. “Why does she think I would see her?” 

“One can only guess the area we just moved to was the last place she saw her,” Mikishima said and Manami nodded.

“If I see her I wont just give her her number I will take her home. Maybe my mother can help her. Or him if its a him,” Onoda said. 

“Why would you do that Onoda?” Toudo asked.

“The circumstances are not of their making. Why should they suffer for anothers indiscretions?” Onoda asked. Toudo stared at him in shock.

“You are simply too naive to be any other way aren’t you? There are many nasty things in the world, Onoda. You should be careful not to fall prey to any of them,” Mikishima said.

“I am more then aware of such evil. I got lost in cheap side, remember? I never did tell you how I found my… way… home,” Onoda petered off lost in thought. 

“Onoda?” Manami asked concernedly. 

“I know. Mikshima can you drive?” Onoda asked.

“Yes. Why?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Because Manami and I have somewhere we have to go tomorrow and it requires we leave before the morning light,” Onoda said and handed the keys of his truck to Mikishima. “I know it sounds weird but I will explain every thing when we get back.” Mikishima studied him then nodded.

“We’ll let you sleep,” Toudo said and pulled Mikishima from the room. Onoda put his finger to his lips in a quiet gesture and locked the door. Then he turned the shower on and climbed in.

“When I got lost in cheap side, I couldn’t find my way home. And it was already so dark. Then this girl with hair so blond it was almost white showed up and helped me find the right street. I remember her eyes though, they were so unique. Imagine my surprise when I see her eyes again and I couldn’t figure out why she acted as if she didn’t know me or remember me. It’s because it wasn’t her,” Onoda said as he washed Manami and himself. “She came out the back door of a family restaurant and found me in the alley crying and terrified and she handed me a croquet and led me to the street that would take me home.”

“We are going to the family restaurant aren’t we?” Manami asked and Onoda nodded. 

“We can ride there. It will count as our early morning ride. I am going to trick her into meeting Aya,” Onoda said and Manami smirked.

“I love the way your mind works,” Manami said with a devilish air.

They went to bed early and when they woke up they wore their training gear and packed their bags and loaded them into the the truck. They decided not to check out yet though. They rode all the way to cheap side in the dark morning hours and made it to the family restaurant by sunrise. The restaurant was just opening and Onoda could see a white haired girl and a dark blond haired older lady moving around inside. They entered and sat themselves at the counter.

“Good morning may I-” the girl stopped mid sentence and stared curiously at Onoda.

“The times in our lives change, lines are separated as the world evolves but I have never forgotten your face or the kind hand that led me home,” Onoda said poetically. The girls stared at him then his eyes and then hers widened.

“Oh my God. You! I thought I made you up in my mind. You were such a little thing. My mom didn’t believe me when I said I helped a boy get home. Momma!,” she called and the older lady came out of the kitchen area along with a brown haired boy. The girl pointed to Onoda. “Remember when I told you I helped a boy find his way home and it was dark. You didn’t believe me remember? This was him.”

“My name is Onoda and nice to meet you. This is my partner Manami,” Onoda introduced them and bowed with Manami. Onoda turned to the girl. “May I ask your name?”

“Susena,” she said and bowed. 

“Susena, may we speak with you privately?” Onoda asked. Susena nodded curiously and they made their way outside to where their bikes were waiting. “Susena, we come representing someone who would like to meet you. Would you be willing to meet with her?”

“Sure, for the morning. But I have to be back by the afternoon to help Momma,” Susena said and Onoda nodded. 

“Do you have a bike?” he asked and she nodded. “Good we can ride there.” 

“Let me go get it,” she said and left inside again. Onoda sent a quick text to Aya. 

“This should be interesting, my love,” Manami said and kissed Onoda. A throat cleared and they turned to see a blushing Susena.

“Does it bother you?” Onoda asked and Susena shook her head vigorously. 

“My best friend is gay and he is more like a brother,” she said and pointed to the kitchen area of the restaurant. “He works in the kitchen with his lover.”

“Oh well good. Lets go,” Onoda said and they took off at a brisk pace. They made it to the library in about 45 minutes and saw Aya pacing back and forth across the entrance. Onoda stopped and got off his bike beckoning to Susena to do the same.

“Susena I would like you to meet Aya,” Onoda said pointing to Aya who took off the shades she was wearing. She stared directly into Susena’s eyes. Susena gasped and touched the skin under her right eye.

“Are you?” Aya choked and stared in awe at her.

“Patricide is a sin and against the law but as God is my witness I just might kill the rank bastard. How could he keep her from me? My name is Aya and I am your sister. Let’s go inside and get some coffee,” Aya said and took her by the hand to drag her into the café located inside by the library. 

“How old are you?” Aya asked as she brought a pot over to the table.

“I’m sixteen. I was home schooled by my mother. And don’t be mad at your dad. They had an agreement that he would pay for my college and housing and dowry if we had nothing to do with his family and I think that was marvelously generous of him. It was my mothers fault for waiting so long to tell him. He sends me and momma a gift every Christmas and birthday and I cant ask more of him. I am pleased to meet you though sister,” Susena said and kissed her cheek. “I am sorry for letting you see me. I was watching over you and didn’t mean to give myself away.”

“You knew about me?” Aya asked and Susena nodded.

“I was watching over you until I turned 18 and I had the right to introduce myself. Don’t be angry at our father. He wanted to tell the truth but my mother wouldn’t let him. So he demanded that he at least be allowed to do this,” Susena said. “He was so angry at my mother. She kept me from him and then came to him when he was already married and with a child. But he wanted to do the honorable thing and she wouldn’t let him once she found out every thing. So I watched over you from afar.”

“Do you want to know me?” Aya asked in uncharacteristic shyness.

“Oh my yes, Aya. I want to be part of your life. I went to the race and saw all of your friends and Kanzaki’s sister and was happy you were OK. Growing up in cheap side makes you tough. So I felt strong enough to protect you should anything happen. The shadows are a perfect place to hide to do just that. I want you to do something for me,” Susena asked and took Aya’s hand. Aya nodded at her. “Forgive our father. He is a good man. He fought hard and long and I love him for it. My mother is independent to a fault and she barely bent enough for him to be allowed to do this. I am worse then my mother though and I made her give him this much. I can’t believe you know Onoda though.”

“How did you find her?” Aya asked Onoda who blushed crimson.

“I got lost in cheap side when I was 9. Susena found me and helped me find my way home. I thought you were her when we first met and just didn’t remember me but then you said that to me at the party it dawned on me what the situation was,” Onoda said and Aya raised her eyebrows at him then sighed and shook her head.

“Only you, Onoda, have the worst and best luck in equal measure,” she said.

“Onoda, are you on your schools cycling team?” Susena asked curiously. Onoda nodded. She tapped their phones together and then did the same with Ayas. Onoda looked at his phone to see her contact info. 

“So I want you to keep this meet and greet to yourself, sister until I turn 18 then you can shout it to the whole world. Come to the restaurant when you need a safe place to land should it become to much for you, Aya. You are my family and should you ever need me, just look to the shadows and I will come for you. I have always been watching you and should you or Miki or the team need anything all you have to do is ask. Come to the restaurant to eat some times. Love you,” Susena said and kissed Aya, then Onoda and Manami and began to walk away. “I have to go because my mother is a harpy and if our father finds out I was here, the fight between those two would be epic. Jana!” With that she left like she had never even been there.

“Oh my God, the energy between you two is identical. That’s why I didn’t know you weren’t her. Plus the white hair. It was your eyes that I remembered. There the exact same shade as hers. Aya don’t be mad at your dad. He had a life before he met your mother and got married and had you. He wanted to do the right thing and Susena had to force her mother to allow your dad to do the right thing. So the fault lies there with her. He still sent birthday and Christmas gifts and is paying for her to go to college and get married. So don’t feel bad. She wants to know you and has been looking after you since a long time,” Onoda said and Manami nodded. Aya studied him and nodded. “I think in a rare situation she might know more about you then even Miki does and thats saying allot since your best friends. And she’s Imaizumi’s best friend. And Susena saved my life when I was 9.”

“What a small world. Oh and I saw Sigumotto just now, Onoda and whatever you did was amazing because he was like a different person altogether. I didn’t even recognize him until he held the door open for me and said good morning. I just stood there gaping like an idiot too,” Aya said and flushed with embarrassment. Onoda got a text on his phone and got up to open it to see a picture of Sigumotto.

“Onoda, this may seem creepy and a bit stalkerish but would you allow me to introduce myself to this man? I very much would like to meet him.”

“Sure. I will just give him your name so he will be expecting you,” Onoda replied.

“Thank you so much, Onoda.” Manami smiled at Onoda when he looked up from reading over his shoulder.

“Sigumotto, a girl named Susena would like to introduce herself. I am just letting you know so you wont be surprised. See ya next week”

“Thank you for letting me know. Janna!”

“Let’s look for recipe books. And the orchestra book,” Aya said and Onoda nodded. He and Manami followed after Aya.

Meanwhile

Sigumotto went upstairs to his room contemplating what Onoda was talking about when he said a girl named Susena wanted to meet him. He was never popular with the ladies and didn’t even know how to talk to one. He walked into his room and shut the door and turned to throw himself on the bed but froze when he saw an unfamiliar white haired girl sitting on his bed, the window open behind it. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was a Goddess.

“Are you a Goddess?” he asked stupidly and then blushed at his blunder. She laughed and it sounded like bells chiming.

“Oh I knew I was going to love you. I am Susena. What’s your name, love?” she asked and got up to pull him to the bed. He let himself be lead because he honestly didn’t think he could stand much longer.

“My name is Sigumotto,” he answered. 

“Come here and lay beside me and tell me about yourself, Sigumotto,” she asked and laid down on her side pulling him down beside her. “Do you have a sweat heart?”

“No. I have never been popular with the ladies and until recently I have been a little bit of an ass. But Onoda set me straight and gave me some books to help me a bit. Do you have some one?” Sigumotto asked looking down into her eyes.

“I want you,” she said simply. “I am Aya’s illegitimate sister. Until recently I always watched over her from the shadows because my mother didn’t want us to meet until I was 18. but I went to that race the last day and saw you for the first time. I wanted so badly to meet you. Then I followed you home after Onoda ripped you a new asshole. Between you and me, I was just as surprised as you were to find out they hadn’t been together all that time.”

“Really? So it wasn’t just me then? It really did seem like they were together all that time?” Sigumotto said and fell back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. 

“Yes. What’s your favorite color? Mine is red,” Susena asked. She laid on her back and laced her fingers with his.

“Blue and black. I can never really decide,” Sigumotto said. He stroked her fingers with his thumb. “Do you like to read? I do.”

“Yes. I like English novels and Japanese stories. I also like anime and manga. I also like thrillers and suspense movies,” Susena said. “Do you like music? I like love songs and vocalists and American music. How about you?”

“I also like American music especially American love songs. I like classical music and instrumentals. I like to cook. Do you?” Sigumotto asked and turned his head to look into her eyes. Her eyes were so much like Aya’s and yet also very different.

“I do like to cook. My mother owns a restaurant in cheap side that we also live above. I was home schooled and I already took my proficiency exam. I will be going to college when I am 18. Our father offered to send me to college and pay for me to get married when I found someone I wanted. I was never really interested until I saw you. I like what you did with your hair,” she said and ran her fingers through his new cut. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. When she pulled back she stared into his eyes and smiled and Sigumotto smiled back.

“What do you do for fun, Sena?” Sigumotto asked and stroked her cheek.

“I like to cook new foods. I like the animal shelter and singing open mike karaoke and I have always daydreamed of kissing in the rain. I want to make love to you,” Sena said and turned to look into his eyes.

“If I take you I will keep you, Sena. I have not been with any one yet and I suspect it is because I am not wild like most boys are my age. I am a bit of a romantic. But you are very unconventional. I like that,” Sigumotto said and kissed her again this time longer. He tasted her mouth and sucked on her tongue. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes he knew that love at first sight truly did exist outside of fairy tales.

“Then be mine for always, Motto. In all ways,” Sena said and pulled her shirt off. Sigumotto helped her strip off the rest of her clothes and then his own. He let her explore his body and when he thought he would snap his control she laid back on the bed and opened her arms to him. “I am on the pill. I started in preparation for this moment. Nothing between us but new love, Motto.”

Sigumotto tasted her skin kissing and licking each breast and nipple. He worshiped her. He laid down between her thighs and sucked her clit into his mouth. He licked at her opening, sucking at her pussy lips and fingering her clit until she came. As she was coming down from her orgasm he slid into the cradle of her thighs and slid inside in one thrust. She clutched at his back and took his mouth in a fiery kiss. He stilled his lower body so he could gain control. 

“So beautiful. I have never felt such pleasure in my life. You are mine, my Sena. For always,” Sigumotto said and began to move, giving himself over to the pleasure. They moved together as if they had done this dance many times before. Her body welcoming his as if she was built just for him. When he came she came with him shuddering around him as he lost his seed deep inside her.

When he was finished he slumped to the side, pulling her with him to lay across his body like a blanket. They gasped for breath like landed fish.

“I love you. Can we do that again?” Sena said as she looked down at him. Sigumotto looked up at her in surprise and then laughed like a loon.

“Yes, a million times yes. But lets give you some time to rest,” he said and picked her up to carry her into his bathroom. As they showered she did her best to convince him to play in the shower.

“You are temptation itself, my Sena,” Sigumotto said.

“Motto, your too easy. I love it,” Susena said and chuckled.

“And I love you,” Sigumotto said and wrapped a towel and himself around her.

“Come home with me for the weekend. I’ll ride with you to school on Monday,” Susena promised.

“OK, but only because there is nothing I wouldn’t give you,” Sigumotto said and got dressed. He packed a bag and made sure to pack his training gear. When they left he rode his bike to where she had hidden hers and they made their way to cheap side where she would work in her mothers restaurant. They locked their bikes inside a shed behind the restaurant and made their way inside.  
It was lunch hour and busy. Susena led him behind the counter and into the back where her mother was delivering orders.

“Mom, this is my lover Sigumotto. Motto this is my mother,” Susena introduced them.

“Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Madam,” Sigumotto said and took her hand to bow over it. “May I be of assistance today?”

“Can you cook, Sigumotto?” her mother asked and patted his cheek.

“Yes. What can I do for you?” Sigumotto asked and she thought it over.

“Can you do the basics like omelet rice and fried rice?” she asked and Sigumotto nodded and grabbed an apron that was hanging over the back door. He picked up the next order and went right to work like he was meant to be there. He had the fried rice sizzling as he cracked eggs and whipped them for the omelet rice. He was like a dancer in the kitchen and it was like watching magic be performed.

“Where did you learn to cook like that?” a brown haired boy asked as he cored shrimp for sizzling hot pot.

“My grandmother taught me her craft. And I inherited her love of the kitchen. I want to become a chef but my father wants me to take five years of college first. With a masters in culinary arts and a major in business,” Sigumotto said as he set another plate on the ready line and rang the bell.

“Motto love, big party coming up,” Susena said through the window.

“Hai,” Sigumotto said and got ready for the order his blood firing up. Him and the boy and his lover had the big order ready in minutes. When it was done they brought it out on a rolling cart and helped the servers serve every body. Then they returned to the kitchen.

“Son you cook like you were born in a kitchen. My daughter tells me your an athlete. Your on your schools cycling team?” Susena’s mother said conversationally as she sorted dish towels.

“Yes, though I am just a reserve. I enjoy the team spirit and it helps keep me fit. I have learned allot from my team mates and experienced allot of amazing things along the way. I was wondering. One of my friends has a really bad cookie addiction and the captain said either to cut it cold turkey or try to learn how to bake healthier cookies. Do you have a suggestion?” Sigumotto asked as he set another plate on the ready shelf and rung the bell. 

“The problem with cookies is they are prepackaged and packed with a slew of unhealthy preservatives. Have him come next weekend and we can practice on Sunday when the restaurant is open only half day and I can teach him a few recipes,” she said. 

“Thank you. He recently helped set me straight about a problem I didn’t even realize I had and I want to do whatever I can to help him. This means allot to me,” Sigumotto said and grabbed the next order after blowing Susena a kiss. He got back to work and wondered if he had ever felt more content in his life.  
He took his phone out and sent a text to Onoda.

Meanwhile

Onoda set the books on the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the text.

“Onoda, I owe you more then I can ever repay. She is beautiful and perfect and until today I thought love at first sight only existed in fairy tales. Should you need anything you have only to ask. You are the brother I wish I had growing up. Sigumotto”

“Wow. That was a slam dunk a home run and first place in a race all at once. You are magic my love,” Manami said as he looked up from reading the text over his shoulder.

“What happened?” Toudo asked walking into the room with Mikishima.

“Sigumotto is now officially off the market,” Onoda said with a deep feeling of satisfaction. He was happy for Sigumotto and felt like now he would be OK.

“Um, Aya, just might murder you if she finds out her sister now belongs to Sigumotto,” Manami said. Mikishima gasped and Toudo fell off the bed.

“She came to me. I merely passed along a message. I didn’t want him to be caught off guard when he came home to find a stranger waiting for him,” Onoda said and studied the books he had borrowed.

“Like she was some kind of thief come to steal him away,” Naruka scoffed and Manami and Onoda suddenly became very interested in the book sitting on Onoda’s lap.

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Toudo whispered. “That lucky bastard.”

“Hey you make it sound so dirty when you say it like that. You would be surprised how much like Aya she is. If she wanted him how do you think that was going to end?” Onoda asked and the others froze.

“He didn’t stand a chance. God help him now,” Mikishima said and the others laughed.

Monday

The alarm went off waking Onoda who was asleep on top of Manami who stirred and stretched. Onoda clicked off the alarm and rolled off of Manami after kissing him good morning.   
He pulled their uniforms out of the closet and hung them from the back of the bedroom door. They went to the bathroom and washed up, nodding to Toudo on their way from the bathroom. Onoda went to the kitchen and started a pot of rice and started the makings for rolled omelets. He also added fried pork and summer vegetables to the pan and seasoned them for the bento boxes. He made croquettes and fitters and rice balls. When the lunches were done he set them in the fridge and started a crock pot that would slow cook the beef sirloin all day. He set up breakfast plates and set them under warmers. He lined them up on the table and made a pot of coffee and one of tea.   
He checked his watch and realized that it was almost time for Manami to leave for his early morning ride. He would bike to school half the way. He went into the bedroom and dressed and being sure to comb his hair. He packed his new school bag and made sure his training gear was in the bottom. 

“Manami love, here is a blue tooth I bought for you. Set this in your ear while you ride and I will call you once my warning alarm go’s off for you to start heading towards school,” Onoda said and handed him the blue tooth. Manami attached the blue tooth and they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Manami kissed Onoda and left early being sure to grab his keys and wallet.

“I love you,” Manami said giving Onoda one last kiss.

“Love you too, and have a good ride,” Onoda said taking his and Manami’s plate to the kitchen. He handed Manami his lunch on the way to the garage and then went back to the bedroom to tidy up. His watch beeped and he went up stairs to knock on every ones doors for morning wakeup. 

“Breakfast and lunches are on the tables and this is the first wakeup. Move it,” he yelled as he made his way back downstairs. He sat in the corner of the kitchen while every one made it downstairs to eat and have coffee. Onoda washed plates and cups as they each finished eating. Naruka was lagging and Onoda prodded him to hurry. When every thing was finished Onoda set the timer on the crock pot and locked the front door before he and the others set off for the train station. He tapped his pass and got on the train just as the doors were closing.

Meanwhile

There was a knock on the door and Sigumotto stirred and stretched looking over to see the time. He yelped and he and Susena jumped from the bed.

“Oh my God, I think I might be late. Oh Christ and it’s the first day back,” he said as he yanked his pants on and his button up. He pulled his blazer over his shirt and grabbed his school bag and helmet. He realized he still had to put his tie on and just stuffed it in his pocket. They ran downstairs and Susena’s mom handed him a bento box on his way towards the door. He kissed her cheek in thanks and they grabbed there bikes and rode as fast as they could towards his school. When they got to the gate they had actually beat the bus. 

“Come here Motto,” Susena said and pulled him to the side and pulled his tie from his pocket and slipped it over his head to tie for him. He tucked his shirt in and buttoned up his blazer. She pulled a comb from his bag and combed his hair for him. By the time they were done the bus was arriving and the grounds were teaming with students.

“I will miss you,” Sigumotto said as he threaded his fingers through her hair and bent his head to lean over her. He laced his fingers with her other hand and rubbed his cheek along hers. She smiled and caught his lips with hers. She opened his mouth and sucked his tongue then nibbled on his bottom lip. She pulled back to stare up into his eyes.

“Come home with me tonight,” she said and he nodded. He patted his pocket and noticed that he was missing his phone. She reached into his bag and pulled it out for him. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. He sent his dad a text.

“You have afternoon shift at the restaurant?” he asked and she nodded.

“I’ll help after practice. Then I can do my homework in the upstairs kitchen,” he said. He noticed his other team mates waiting for him and he cupped the back of her head to bring her up for his goodbye kiss.

“I’ll see you when you get home. Love you,” she said as she walked back to her bike.

“Love you more,” he said as he fingered his lips. She smiled and blew him a kiss as she rode away. He smiled like a loon. He felt in his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package. The others came to stand by him and watched him as he opened it. It was an MP3 player with headphones. There was a note attached.

“Yours and my favorites. Keepin the love alive. Love your Sena”

“Your such a love struck fool,” Naruka said as he slapped Sigumotto on the back. “You have no shame my man.”

“For my Sena, I have no pride,” Sigumotto said and Onoda chuckled.

“Isn’t that the truth,” he said as he and the others walked to class. 

“Sena’s mom wants you and Mikishima to come by Sunday after hours for the cookie practice,” Sigumotto said as he and Onoda placed their bento boxes in the lockers. 

“You asked her for me?” Onoda asked in gratitude.

“Of course. I know that we all have to have a comfort food and cookies just happen to be yours. I was helping in the kitchen this weekend and I asked her if she knew any recipes that you would enjoy. She offered to teach you,” Sigumotto said. He was about to say something else when Aya walked up and slammed her palm into his shoulder.

“Can I help you Aya?” Sigumotto asked calmly. She seethed at him.

“Stay away from her,” she snarled at him. Sigumotto placed a call on speaker.

“You will have to take that up with her. Be sure to mention this to her as well. But when you do mention this conversation, be sure to add that I declared her as mine and I am hers. She will be my wife on my 18 th birthday and I think it will be more comfortable for every one around if we tried to get along with each other but if this is the way you want things to go, so be it,” Sigumotto said and Aya screeched. He handed her the phone. “Why don’t you talk to her and let me know how things go.”

He walked away from her with the others and continued as if she had never even caused a seen. The others looked at him and then burst into laughter. He smiled and shrugged in a “what can you do?” gesture. He was about to make a comment when the groupy who had kissed Imaizumi walked towards them. Naruka huffed and grabbed Imaizumi by the back of the neck and claimed his mouth in fierce kiss that spelled of possession. When they pulled apart Naruka pulled back to stare up into his eyes.

“You are mine,” he declared fiercely in a voice that was sure to carry. Imaizumi grinned devilishly, his eyes dancing.

“Yes sir,” he said and wrapped his arm around Naruka’s neck and they turned their heads to stare at the groupy.   
She wilted like a flower and her face burned with shame. She ran down the hallway with tears streaming down her cheeks. Naruka shrugged and took Imaizumi by the hand and they walked to class. He walked Naruka to his class and kissed him before heading to his class room. Naruka and Onoda and Sigumotto walked to their seats and pretended that the room wasn’t staring at them like they were about to perform circus tricks.

“You three done?” the teacher asked and they looked at each other and pretended to think it over then nodded. The class burst into laughter and the teacher shook his head and preceded to get class underway. They made notes and worked together in a group. When the bell rang signaling the end of class they put their books away made their way to the next period. Aya was waiting outside with Sigumotto’s phone and a note. She handed them to him and walked away with out saying a word. He shrugged and read the note which told him to meet her on the roof at noon. He looked at the others and raised his eyebrows.

When lunch rolled around the others joined him on his way to the roof to eat lunch. When Aya say the others with him she gave Sigumotto an angry look.

“Were just here to support him and make sure you don’t break anything that can never be fixed again,” Onoda said and she looked at him incredulously.

“What? I am not going to attack him,” she said. Sigumotto unbottoned his shirt and pulled the collar to the side showing her the marks she had made when she slammed her palm into his shoulder. She gasped and paled.

“Aya, if I were any one else, this had the potential to end very badly for you. But since I know you mean well, I am willing to let it go. But don’t ever do that again. I have done nothing to warrant violence or abuse of any kind from you. I did not deserve that treatment and I cannot hide the marks from Sena. Think about that when you see her next. She chose me and you basically spit on her after you went out of your way to find her. You treat her badly when you treat me badly,” Sigumotto said. She cried and ran from the roof.

“She hit you hard enough to leave marks?” Onoda asked in a strangled whisper. Sigumotto shrugged and did up the buttons on his shirt. He did up the buttons on his blazer and started eating his lunch. His phone rang and her answered it. 

“Hi baby, are you OK?” Susena asked into the phone with an air of concern.

“I am fine my Sena. It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” Sigumotto said.

“What doesn’t even hurt any more?” she screamed into the phone. Sigumotto winced. He sighed and dropped his head.

“She was screaming at me in the hall and didn’t notice the guy running behind her. She used my shoulder to break her fall that’s all. Then she preceded to yell at me again. I am fine love really,” Sigumotto said and she sighed.

“Are you sure your OK?” she asked again.

“Yes baby I am fine,” he promised and blew her a kiss.

“Love you,” she said.

“Love you more,” he said and hung up. His shoulder was starting to ache and he had to roll it around to loosen it up. Aya came back to the roof and pulled him up by the wrist and dragged him downstairs to the nurses office. She pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. She placed a heating pad on his shoulder and handed him an asprin and a bottle of water.

“Thank you for covering for me. I am sorry for what I did and I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this,” she whispered.

“Can we just be family and chuck it up to growing pains?” Sigumotto asked and moved his shoulder around. “Call it an ice breaker.” She gave him a funny look then broke down laughing and he laughed with her.

“Alright brother,” she said softly with a small grin. “This is between us. Just don’t break her heart.”

“Honestly, Aya, it will more then likely be that she could break mine,” Sigumotto said and patted her arm. “But I have been waiting a while to be this happy. It is worth every moment of pain in the future.”

“I wish I could be as happy as you. The one I love loves someone else who is with someone else and is now nursing a broken heart. I have no luck when it comes to romance. But lets just say certain members of your team and I have something in common,” she said sadly. She stared at Sigumotto hard. “Keep her close, Sigumotto. Love her so hard she cant see any one else or you will spend the rest of your life miserable and in pain.”

“Thank you, sister. And I have a suggestion. Convert her,” he whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked at him in shock.

“How did you know?” Aya asked looking alarmed.

“I am much more observant then people give me credit for so it really was a huge misunderstanding with Naruka and Imaizumi. Just because she cant see it doesn’t mean she wont ever. I can show you how to do it. I had a friend at another school who did it with his lover and the two couldn’t be happier,” Sigumotto said and Aya thought it over.

“Will you help me brother?” she asked and he nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Of course. Your going to be family now. I will see you two together before I graduate,” Sigumotto said as he got up to go open the door. Miki and the others were waiting in the hall. “You know Aya, your sister had no intention of giving me up. Who says women cant be cave men too? Maybe instead of waiting for her to realize what’s in front of her, make sure she cant see anything else but you. Its selfish, but alls fair in love and war. You make an honest effort and I will make sure you get what belongs to you.”

“Promise?” Aya asked.

“Oh sister, that’s a guarantee. Go online to the chest tournament results for two years ago. I think you might just be a little more comfortable with me after that,” he said and walked with the others back to class.

Aya said she had to do some studying for her free period and went to the computer room to look up the results of the national chest tournament. What she saw there shocked the hell out of her. Sigumotto had defeated a 60 year old master chess player.

“Is that Sigumotto?” Captain Kinjou said as he leaned over Aya’s shoulder to look at the screen. She could only nod wordlessly. “I used to think he was a blow hard, but this is starting to scare me. The man is a genius.”

“Not a genius, Captain, just the grandson of one,” Sigumotto said as he pulled a reference book out to make copies for notes. “I wanted to win the tournament before my grandmother passed away. She died two weeks after that photo was taken. I buried my award with her.” he smiled as he looked at the screen. “She is the one who gave me my passion for cooking and the reason I am going to be a chef.” 

“Your going to school for culinary arts?” Aya asked and Sigumotto nodded.

“I have to get a major in business first before I may start culinary school. I will most likely take over Susena’s mothers restaurant though. Your father and mine can duke out who gets to expand though. Between you and me, I think your father might win,” Sigumotto said and Aya laughed.

“I think your right. Years of dealing with my mother and her harpy family,” she said and printed out a list of books for reference. “How come your not taking home economics?”

“Because it would be a waste of a spot for someone who needs help learning how to cook. If I can keep the kitchen running at my woman’s restaurant then I really need to have a different elective. If I do the business course next year then I am already on the way towards my percentages for the business major. Maybe I can get to culinary university before then,” Sigumotto said and tapped the screen to bring up a search engine. “Becoming an athlete keeps my body healthy and helps me learn responsibility. I can cycle in college and it will keep me from becoming too much of a house husband.”  
Aya and Kinjou burst out laughing and Onoda stuck his head inside.

“Don’t laugh he’s serious. Did you taste one of those croquettes he had at lunch? He cooks better then most house wives. Him and Susena’s children will be pudgy by the third grade,” Onoda predicted.

“Don’t say that, Onoda. It is scary how every thing you say comes true. Don’t ginx us,” Sigumotto said and made a holy sign. “And Susena made the croquettes because I had to cook today’s brisket last night. I was almost late for school because I was up until midnight cooking and over slept.”

“Please. I saw the love bites all over your chest. My sister likes to chew on you. You were late because you and her played leap frog all night long,” Aya said and Sigumotto sighed and dropped his head.

“I am so not into sisters right now,” he muttered under his breath as his face turned the color of a setting sun. Aya burst out laughing.

“Welcome to the family bro,” she said and left to go to the next period. Sigumotto slammed his forehead to the table and groaned. Onoda patted his head.

“Don’t worry. After 10 years of being related to her, you should be used to it by then,” Onoda said and Sigumotto pretended to sob. Onoda chuckled and opened his art history book. Naruka sat down with Imaizumi and they began to study the last part of the self study period. 

“You know, I think I would like to help you help Aya. It would be full circle. Think she can actually pull it off?” Imaizumi asked. Sigumotto looked up from the notes he was making and thought about the question.

“My friend from middle school was in love with his best friend. They were two grades apart and the younger one was in love with him. So I helped him make his best friend see him as something other then a friend. When he told me that he was constantly surrounded by people and that he thought it would be impossible to see the truth, I told him to make it so that in the end he was the only thing he could see. He became his number one supporter. When he wanted to go out for a sports, he supported him. He stood beside him when he talked to his father and actually helped convince his father that it would be a good idea. When he told his friend he loved him, his friend didn’t believe him at first. He said it was because they had been together all the time and maybe he was just confused. But something happened where he was helping a friend babysit his younger brother and never told him that his brother had an allergy. His friend happened to be there and administered first aid. When they got to the hospital, the parents were furious and went to blame the older one. But the younger one covered for him and took the blame. He made it convincing. He lost his scholarship and was thrown out of school and his home. When the older brother of the younger brother they were supposed to be babysitting found out, he confessed and told his dad that he had forgotten to tell them about his allergy. When the father tracked down the one who had taken the blame, he found him living in an abandoned house and took him to a motel. He asked him why he lied. The younger one said that when you love someone the way he loved him, you would do anything to protect them, no matter the cost. He asked the old man not to tell anyone where he was. But the old man thought that it wasn’t fair that the younger one had lost every thing even his family. So he found the older one and told him and the younger ones family what had really happened and why he had done it and he told them what the younger one had said to him. The older boy begged the old man to tell him where he was and after some serious pleading he finally relented and told him where to find him. They are living together and the boy got his scholarship back. I was the one who went to find the other brother and to tell him what happened. I saw first hand what true effort was when it came to pursuing the one you love,” Sigumotto said and took a sip of water. He stared down at the bottle and picked at the paper wrapper. “It’s not about what fate decides, or luck or society or what you think they want. If you have the will power then anything can be yours if you have the power of will to make it so. Tell me, if Aya put the full force of her will towards making her hers, how do you think that will turn out?”

“Miki doesn’t stand a chance. She never did,” Onoda said with a smile. “She may think she loves me now, but by the time Aya is finished working on her she will have forgotten all the reasons why she thought she did.”

“So we bring another one into the fold?” Sigumotto asked and put his fist down into the middle of their group. The others covered his fist and then two more came out of nowhere. They looked up to see the second years, Aoyagi and Teshima, who were also holding hands.

“Can’t say I’m shocked,” Imaizumi said and they burst into laughter.

“Does our relationship seem like a natural progression of things?” Teshima asked. Onoda nodded along with Sigumotto.

“I was honestly surprised that you two were not lovers already, considering you two have a sixth sense with each other. I would not have been shocked if I walked in on you two making friendly with the privates,” Sigumotto said and Naruka choked on the water he was drinking.

“Really, Sigumotto? Your not a virgin anymore and neither is any one in this group,” Naruka said and Sigumotto blushed.

“Fine! I would not have been surprised to see you two fucking like it was an Olympic sport. Are your non virgin ears appeased, Naruka?” Sigumotto asked and Naruka gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Every one laughed and Sigumotto just shook his head. There was a chime his phone and he read the text. He looked up and blushed. “Susena is going to bring everyone snacks at practice and she wanted me to let you know she is cheering for all of you.”

“Awsome,” Teshima said and Aoyagi nodded. He looked at his watch and turned to Aoyagi who looked up at him. “I have to go to gardens.” Aoyagi nodded then gave him a look. “I know. I love you too.” He kissed him and left. Aoyagi watched him walk towards the door. He turned at the last minute and looked back at him. “I’ll come pick you up after class, OK?” Aoyagi smiled and nodded and Teshima left. Aoyagi sat down with the others.

“I’m in love with someone who doesn’t know I exist” played through the room as Aya walked through the room. She blushed and pulled her phone out.

“Yes, Miki?” she answered and looked down at the floor. “Yes, I’ll be at the practice to get the girls under control. Do you even need to ask? Yeah, that’s me, Miss. Reliable.” Aya hung up the phone and walked to the window to stare out at the gathering clouds. “I am a complete fool.”

“Isn’t every one who falls in love unrequitedly?” Naruka asked and walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled in commiseration. “Your stronger then I am. You have the ability to make her yours no matter what. Woman have that power. I mean my mother decided that my father was going to be hers and they have been together ever since she went after him. You can do this, Aya. And I will tell you a secret.” Naruka bent down to whisper in her ear. Her eyes got round as chicken eggs.

“No way. That can’t be. Are you serious?” Aya asked and Naruka nodded.

“What may seem to be presented as truth may be a red herring just to make you take a closer look. Any thing to make you get closer,” Naruka explained. “I mean, no offense to my oblivious best friend, but could you see that ending in the way it seemed presented?”

“Hell no! Which is why I couldn’t even understand what the hell she was thinking,” Aya clamped her trap shut and turned to stare out the window. “If I do this Naruka, you better be sure. I am not a subtle girl. If you confirm this, then those words will have the affect of a starter pistol.”

“Very well, then let the games begin,” Naruka said and turned to wink at her and walked back over to Imaizumi who smiled and kissed him then went back to his studies. 

By the end of the school day, every one was on edge and wondering how the show down would go. Teshima came to pick up Aoyagi after class as promised and they walked hand in hand together to practice as well as Naruka. When they came around the corner to the building, they saw a boy trying to confess to Miki. Aya walked up and pulled him away by the back of his shirt and shoved him away. Then she grabbed Miki by the back of her neck and brought her forward to stare into her eyes.

“No need. You belong to me,” she said and kissed Miki ignoring the gasps around her or the out raged shout of the third year. When she let Miki come up for air, Miki was dazed and off balance and Aya wrapped an arm around her waist and ran her finger over Miki’s bottom lip. She smiled down into her face and kissed her panting mouth.

“She alright?” Kanzaki asked looking like he was trying not to laugh.

“If I have my way, she will never be OK again,” Aya said and every one laughed. Miki looked up at her with wide eyes looking bomb blasted. “Don’t worry, just say yes and I will make sure every thing else is OK. Alright? Just say yes.” Miki studied her eyes and stroked her face then closed her eyes.

“Yes,” she whispered. Aya let the tears fall. She pressed her forehead to Miki’s and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank God. You wont regret it,” Aya said and kissed her again. Then there were squeals and she pulled back. She set Miki back on her feet and stepped back with a roll of her eyes. “Duty calls. Onoda I think I might shoot you by the end of practice.” she said as she walked towards the school girls, stopping to kiss her sister who had just arrived.

“Hi duty,” her sister said.

“Hi duty,” Aya said and the others chuckled. Sigumotto kissed his woman then went in to change practice.

“Aoyagi and Teshima, Naruka and Imaizumi, your practices are separated for the next two weeks just to make sure you can focus. Naruka your with me and Imaizumi your with Toumada. Aoyagi your with Sigumotto and Teshima your with Onoda and Mikishima,” Captain Kinjou said and they all nodded.

They changed and went out to the rollers to start practice. Sigumotto surprised every one by getting on a roller and being able to balance. Captain Kinjou nodded his approval. They did a warm up for thirty minutes and then they set off together in their pairs. 

“So Onoda, I wanted to ask you a question,” Teshima asked and Onoda looked over and nodded. “Does it feel good?” he asked and blushed clear to his hair line.

“You have only topped so far?” Onoda asked seriously and Teshima nodded. Onoda thought over his words seriously. “Yes it feels good. But it feels better when your more excited. Like your going to die if you don’t come soon. By then your so desperate the initial discomfort is almost non existent and I must admit the first few times leave you in pain and make you feel like your back is going to break in half. So if you plan to be on the receiving end then try to do it on the weekend. Also, toys. If you want to be ready for him then try toys.”

“Toys?” Mikishima asked as he looked over at them. Onoda nodded. 

“We are not very patient lovers so I try to be ready in the evenings by putting in a plug. I can take you guys to the store with me if you want toys,” Onoda was cut off by whistle. They looked over to see Aoyagi and Sigumotto behind them. 

“You want to go?” Teshima asked and Aoyagi nodded and blew him a kiss as they passed them. 

“Next lap we increase our speed,” Mikishima said and they nodded to him.

“So, send Manami a text and tell him where to go and to let Toudo know for me,” Mikishima said and Onoda nodded and pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jersey. He sent a text and put his phone back. They were just reaching the top of the incline when Mikishima got a text. He pulled his phone out and laughed.

“Horny monkey,” he muttered and Teshima and Onoda chuckled. 

“So Mikishima, want more rent money?” Teshima asked and Mikishima looked over at Teshima and raised his eyebrows.

“You’ll have to convert the large storage shed in the back yard,” Mikishima said and Teshima nodded. “This weekend then. And you’ll pay 5000. Onoda how much for food?”

“3000,” Onoda said as he was already on the phone calculating the math. “I’ll clean out the building tonight and move the boxes to the garage. And tomorrow we’ll draw up the plans during the free period. I still have the books from when I made the closet in my room. If I convert the numbers then that should be fine. Also, we need to see where we can get lumber the cheapest. I’ll buy your furniture as a house warming present.”

“Really? Thank you,” Teshima said and wiped a tear away. Aoyagi rode up and put his hand on Teshima’s shoulder in concern. Teshima smiled and chuckled. “We’ll have a home soon.” Aoyagi looked over at Onoda who smiled and nodded. Aoyagi actually laughed and hugged him. Then he blew Teshima a kiss and waved as the three of them sped up. They rode fast and hard the rest of practice and groaned when the warm water hit their aching muscles.

“You know, sex definitely does not count as exercise,” Naruka said and Imaizumi laughed and smacked his bottom. 

“No but after a while, riding a bike is not a new way to hurt yourself,” Onoda said and squirmed in remembered discomfort. Aoyagi winced in commiseration. “So who’s going with me to the store tonight?”

“Us too,” Imaizumi said and Naruka nodded. 

“Can we join you?” Sigumotto asked as he pulled his boxers on.

“Yeah the more the merrier,” Naruka said then pulled up short. “What do- you know what, never mind.” The room burst into laughter and Naruka and Sigumotto blushed.

“So will you move in with her?” Onoda asked Sigumotto. He nodded.

“It will be easier for every one if I did. Although their dad just might shoot me if I didn’t marry her first,” Sigumotto said and shivered. Aya laughed as she and Miki were leaning against the wall outside their arms around each other. Susena chuckled in sympathy. Sigumotto smiled at her. “I don’t mind. I am going to belong to her the rest of my life any way. And mother wanted me to marry her. She said that since I took her then I was going to have to take responsibility. She didn’t have to tell me that. I was going to marry her any way. I knew it when I turned to find her sitting on my bed with the window open behind her.” He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. He accepted the croquet from her and she held the basket out to the others who descended on it like slavering beasts. Aya and Miki accepted one and went back to leaning against the wall. Kanzaki looked at his sister with a small smile. He accepted the croquet that Kinjou handed him with a nod of thanks.

“So what school will you go to?” Toumada asked Sigumotto. Sigumotto swallowed the bite he was chewing and took a swig from the bottle of juice he was holding.

“I was thinking the local university. I can finish my remaining business credits and start culinary school the next year using the escalator system. That way I can take over for Susena’s mom when she retires,” Sigumotto said and Susena nodded.

“Don’t let our father steamroll your choices. You are intelligent and capable of making any proper adjustments to the family restaurant. And when the time comes if you want, you are capable of expanding,” Susena said and Aya nodded.

“Father just might kill me,” Aya said then shrugged. Kanzaki shook his head.

“Then come live with us. My mother loves the hell out of you any way. So when you stay over from now on it will be in Miki’s room. Not much changes there. Your already family and my family is eccentric to say the least,” Kanzaki said. He clapped Aya on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family sis.”

They left shortly after that and the others followed Onoda to the store where they could see Manami and Toudo waiting out side for them. They pulled up and locked their bikes up and Onoda kissed the breath right out of Manami who pulled back and panted. He smiled devilishly at Onoda.

“I take it you missed me?” Manami asked and Onoda nodded at him.

He smiled at him and Manami looked dazed for a minute. He shook his head and kissed Onoda on the neck. He laced his fingers with his and they entered the shop. It was quite eccentric to say the least. Onoda grabbed a basket and picked some relaxing lube and another plug. Teshima pointed to the lube and Onoda nodded. He grabbed a dildo and plug for him as well and set them in his basket. Teshima turned the color of a tomato and Aoyagi chuckled and kissed him. Teshima smiled down at him and fingered one of his black curls. Mikishima also grabbed some supplies. Miki pointed to a box and Aya put it in the cart. Kanzaki sat in a corner and read a magazine. He eyed the clerk out of the corner of his eye. He slid a piece of paper across the counter when the clerk came over. He read it and smiled and wrote something down and slid it back. Kanzaki read it and smiled at him and nodded. Miki gasped and stared at her brother in shock. He shrugged and went back to his magazine. 

“So it’s an epidemic,” Onoda said and Manami nodded. 

“For Christ sake it isn’t a disease. God just wanted to even the score,” the clerk said with a wink and Onoda and the others burst into laughter. The door opened and the guy from the rival team they had run into at the love hotel came in. He froze then dropped his head and shook it.

“This is turning into a comedy of horrors,” he muttered under his breath. He grabbed a basket and nodded to Onoda and Manami who waved back. Mikishima shook his head.

“How does your team not know that your gay?” Toudo asked and Mikishima smacked him across the back of the head. He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

“I am not sure they don’t know but as I don’t advertise my sexual preferences, and I don’t have a sweat heart, it’s not obvious,” he said and picked up a cock ring and lube and a didlo. He picked up some relaxing bath salts and warming gel and and went to check out.

“Topping a cherry boy?” the clerk asked and he nodded. “Your more considerate then most. Is he going to be your lover?”

“No. This is a one time deal. He asked me what it was like and as he’s friend I didn’t mind. If he wants to try for something more I am not against it though,” he said and waved to the others on his way out the door. They stared at each other and then burst into laughter.

“Wow. That guy was actually asked to take someones virginity?” Kanzaki asked and shook his head at the irony. The clerk eyed Kanzaki and gave him bedroom eyes. Kanzaki just blew him a kiss and went back to his magazine.

“You rebel you,” Toudo said and the clerk chuckled and nodded.

“You like athletes?” Mikishima asked and the clerk shook his head.

“I like Kanzaki who happens to be an athlete,” he said and blew Kanzaki a kiss. 

“Wow brother. And I thought you were insane when you refused the girls who would show up at our house. No wonder. They didn’t have what you wanted,” she said and Kanzaki shook his head.

“I had my eye on him since the eleventh grade,” Kanzaki said and the clerk blushed.

“I was his tutor. Now he shows up to keep me company in his free time,” the clerk said. “Am I staying at your house tonight?” Kanzaki nodded.

“I’ll pick you up at closing time. When do you have to open the store tomorrow?” Kanzaki asked.

“10,” he said and Kanzaki nodded and kissed him before he left.

“I am going to pick up dinner. Want anything?” Kanzaki asked from the door.

“Steak,” he said and begged with pleading hands. Kanzaki smiled indulgently and nodded. He jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. Onoda laughed along with Miki who shook her head.

“See you tonight, lover,” Kanzaki said and walked out the door. The clerk watched him go with dreamy eyes and Miki smiled at him.

“Your the one I keep hearing creeping out the door at 5 in the morning. Don’t creep. Just make coffee and turn on the rice maker and you can stay forever,” Miki said and the clerk chuckled and nodded. 

“Yokai,” he said and rang up her and Aya’s purchases. 

“So this one just has to be charged and I will throw in a wall charger free,” he said and threw one into the bag. He accepted the card Miki handed him and rang it up. He handed her the slip and she stamped it and handed it back.

“So Manami and I will clean out the storage building tonight and I will draw up a rough draft and bring it to school tomorrow. Then we can decide what you want to change on the plans and start and finish construction this weekend. Ask your parents to donate for the lumber if you can,” Onoda said as he paid for their purchases.

“We can finish it that fast?” Teshima asked and Aoyagi nodded. Onoda nodded his head.

“My drawings are easy to understand and wont take too long to build. We can reinforce the roof and add more insulation to the floor and walls but from what I see every thing is structurally sound. I can build a drainage system and install a bath tub and shower in your room. Japanese folding walls should be OK and generator for the water heater should work just fine if I can find a converter,” Onoda said as he did something on his phone. He looked up when he noticed the silence. “What’s wrong?”

“Onoda, have you built a drainage system before?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded.

“It’s relatively easy and PVC pipes would manage better. Metal would just sap the heat from the water faster and the water could be used to water the plants outside,” Onoda said and went back to his phone. 

“How much would it cost to install the shower and tub?” Toudo asked and Onoda looked up at the ceiling to make a rough guess.

“Installing the pipes should be about 15000 and the tub and shower head will only be about another 20000. refurbished tubs don’t cost that much and if you know where to go, which I do, then you wont get ripped off either,” Onoda said. “Using the bathroom and sink will have to be done in the house though. But I have a relatively good idea about how the rest of the room can be redone. Japanese sliding walls are easy to build and install if you want to do those instead of the standing folding walls. I can start constructing them in the evenings if you like. They should be done by this weekend.”

“Could you? We can go and I will pay for the supplies you need to make them. If you wouldn’t mind we could even stay with you on futons and help in the evenings,” Teshima suggested and Aoyagi nodded. Onoda looked at Mikishima who nodded.

“Tell your parents about the rent and food and ask about how much to donate. I intend to buy the house from the owner at a later date so this will help save money so I can do that,” Mikishima said and they nodded.

“Then I know where to go to next,” Onoda said and turned to Manami. “Love can you go get your truck?” Manami nodded and kissed Onoda. Onoda sent a text to his phone of the address and directions from their house.

“Let’s go,” Onoda said and left to go unlock his bike. He kissed Manami one more time as he was leaving and the others followed him through the town to a lumber lot. Onoda got off of his bike and pulled it over to perch against the side of the wall. The others followed and suit and Onoda led them into the office.

“Onoda, haven’t seen you in ages? Building something again?” the grizzled old man asked and cackled. Onoda grinned.

“Ojisan, I am renovating a storage garage into living quarters and came to buy supplies to make Japanese sliding walls,” Onoda said and the old man nodded and beckoned them into a steel store house with rows of different kind of woods in different sizes and strengths. 

“Any particular wood and color?” the old man asked. Onoda looked at Teshima and Aoyagi.

“Is cherry wood alright? It’s lightweight, easy to repair and easy on the eyes. Reasonably priced as well,” Onoda asked and the manager led them over to a section of wood that had a red tone and was cut in varying degrees of heaviness.

“5 year is less dense but is light weight and costs less then 10 year,” the manager explained and pointed to each grain. “10 year would last longer and is less susceptible to warping and water damage.”

“10 year. I will cover the cost difference,” Mikishima said and nodded when Teshima looked at him. “If and when you guys decide you no longer wish to live there with us then that space can be used to rent out and make extra cash. If not then just make sure you cover groceries each month and a piece of rent and I am happy.”

“Alright. Sounds fair,” Teshima said and Aoyagi nodded. 

“I have parchment paper too if you like, Onoda-kun,” the old man said and Onoda nodded.

“Ojisan, I need supplies and to rent a small electric saw as well,” Onoda said and stopped when every one paled. “Manami can do the cutting.” Onoda said and huffed. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Manami smiling at him. “I am not really that bad am I?”

“On the grounds that I do not wish to be sleeping alone tonight, I stand by my silence,” Manami said and the old man cackled.

“Smart man,” the old man said and Manami smiled winningly and nodded. The group roared with laughter. Miki and Aya chuckled and Susena snickered. She looked at her watch and turned to Sigumotto.

“Motto, we have to go soon cause you said you’d help momma with the boar,” Susena said and Sigumotto nodded. He turned to the others.

“Guys I have to leave now but I will see you tomorrow and if you need any help then just let me know. don’t forget that you have to help Aya with the orchestra, Onoda.” He left with Susena. 

“Damn it! I bloody forgot. If I get detention tomorrow your joining me Aya,” Onoda said and huffed. Manami kissed his neck.

“Your cute when your steaming love,” Manami said and Onoda melted and blushed. Aya visibly relaxed and the old man cackled again.

“That’s some magic you got there, Charming,” the old man said and chuckled again.

“Ojisan!” Onoda said and huffed again.

“So the crock pot should be done and I can get the rest of dinner started while you clear out the storage garage. Um do you need to stop at an office supply store on your way home?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded. They left and Onoda put his bike in the back and Aya and Miki climbed into the back seat. Onoda directed them to an office supply store and he got out to grab pencils and rulers and a calculator. Also a tape measure and notepad. He paid and went back to the car and they dropped off Aya and Miki before going home.

The others came and helped Onoda start cleaning out the garage and half way Teshima and Aoyagi showed up with bags and also started to help clean the garage. It didn’t take long and Onoda took the tape measure and made notes of the space and windows and ceiling. He got a ladder and took a look at the roof and made some more measurements. He made more notes and carefully climbed back down the ladder into Manamis nervous hands. Every breathed a sigh of relief when he made it back down safely.

“Honestly,” Onoda huffed under his breath. Then he did something that shocked every one and knelt in the middle of the room to look around. He closed his eyes and appeared to be meditating.

“What are you doing?” Mikishima asked from the doorway.

“When I first took the online carpentry class the foreman said that in order to see the results I wanted I had to first visualize what I wanted to see in my mind. Then I had to draw it on the plans. So right now I am visualizing how the room should look when I am finished,” Onoda said and opened his eyes to again take out the tape measure. He went to where the window was and measured a space of about 10 x 10 feet. He turned to Teshima and Aoyagi. “Can you two make do with a full/queen? It is between a Queen and a Full sized bed and leaves room for a dresser and the Japanese sliding walls.”

“Yes that should be fine,” Teshima said and Aoyagi nodded. Onoda went to the wood beams and measured their thickness. He then took a measurements of them length wise and pulled out ten beams for the bundle. He went down each beam and made marks with a wood marker and when he was finished he grabbed the box that had the wood saw in it and set up the portable table and waved Manami over. 

“So what you want to do is cut each beam clean through and lay each piece to the side. If you all help me we could actually finish the frame tonight,” Onoda said and Manami grabbed a mask from his tool belt and proceeded to cut the beams that Onoda had marked. Onoda grabbed the nail guns that he had rented and passed them out. He went and grabbed an uncut beam and made measurements and marks on it. He grabbed one of the cut pieces of wood and attached it with a winch. He then used the nail gun to nail the two pieces of wood together. After every one saw what he had done they all followed his directions and after an hour they had completed the frame. 

“Tomorrow I will install the ceiling and floor tracks and once the parchment paper has been applied I will install the rollers and you all can help me slide it onto the tracks. One side of the tracks will be installed after the walls have been slid into them locking them in place,” Onoda explained. The others nodded and they left to go wash up and change and eat dinner. 

Teshima and Aoyagi handed Mikishima envelopes with money and unrolled futons on the floor. Every one went to their own separate rooms and Onoda set up the drawing paper on the desk in the bedroom to start the schematics of room. So engrossed in his work, he was startled when the alarm went off for him to get ready for bed. He rolled up the papers and put away his school books and climbed into bed with Manami. They made love fast and passionately and Onoda passed out and fell asleep on top of Manami with him still buried inside of him. 

The Next Day

The alarm beeped waking Onoda from sleep and he stirred and winced when he realized the Manami was still inside him. He carefully slid off of Manami who moaned and stirred. Onoda kissed him and threw him a towel and they left to go shower and pull their clothes on. Onoda started breakfast and set up the bento boxes smiling when Manami came in and ate his breakfast. Onoda ate with him and stared at his beautiful face. God he was so in love with him. Suddenly he received a call. He looked to see it was his mother.

“Morning Mom. Is every thing OK?” Onoda asked into the phone as he set his and Manami’s plates in the sink. He handed Manami his blue tooth.

“Yes dear. The family lawyer has some papers for you to sign and we will be at school during your homeroom period to have you take care of it,” she said and Onoda raised an eyebrow at his phone.

“OK, thanks for letting me know momma,” Onoda said and she hummed and hung up. “What the random hell.”

“Just go with it, Onoda. It shouldn’t be too bad,” Naruka said on his way back from the bathroom. Onoda kissed Manami and handed him his lunch.

“Love you baby,” Onoda said and Manami kissed him and left.

“Love you too,” he said before he shut the garage door. Onoda went into the living room to wake Teshima and Aoyaogi who were wrapped around each other like pythons. He went upstairs and nocked on doors.

“First wake up. Let’s go people,” Onoda said and went downstairs to pack his bag with his freshly laundered school uniform and the garage plans and the book from the library. He went and started washing the dishes and again had to prod Naruka to hurry.

They made it to bus on time and Onoda took his phone out to call Manami when it beeped.

“Time to head towards the school love. Have a good day,” Onoda said and Manami hummed.

“Love you, Onoda,” Manami said seriously.

“I know. I love you too,” Onoda said and hung up. He stuck his phone in his pocket and blushed at the others who were staring at him.

“I was right. You are right for him,” a female voice said and Onoda turned to see the girl from the other day. He bowed to her.

“Senpai,” he said and she bowed back and kissed his cheek before leaving and getting on a bike to ride away. He watched her go with a small smile on his face.

“Friend of yours?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded.

“Friend of Manamis,” he whispered and got off to ride up the incline with the others. They put their bikes away and waited for Sigumotto to detach himself from Sena. Miki solved the problem by coming up and pulling him along by the back of the shirt. 

“Love you,” Sena said.

“Love you more,” Sigumotto said and waved back at her even as Miki drug him away. 

“What a bunch of love struck fools. Get to class,” Captain Kinjou barked on his way by and they jumped.

“Senpai,” they said with a bow and booked it too class. Naruka kissed Imaizumi before he went into homeroom. Onoda sat and stared pensively out to the window. A teachers aid came in and beckoned Onoda with a crook of her finger. Onoda got up and walked with her to the administration office. His mother came over and kissed his cheek and Onoda returned his fathers hug.

“Onoda, I am your families estate attorney. I am here to execute the transferring of funds left to you by your grandfather. It was to be awarded you upon your eighteenth birthday or on the day you became independent. I was informed by your mother that you moved out a week ago. Is that correct?” the old balding man asked and Onoda nodded.

“Yes sir, that is correct,” Onoda answered in somewhat of a daze. The attorney handed him a piece of paper for him to look over and Onoda swayed at how much was in the statement. His mother caught him and guided him to a chair.

“This cant be right? Are you sure all this is for me?” Onoda asked nervously. The attorney nodded and Onoda took his stamp out and stamped the paper as well as printed his name. 

“Thank you for your time. I will have the funds transferred to your account by the end of the business day. This card here is for your worker. If you have any questions, call and let him know. Also if you would like to invest please be sure to give him a call,” the attorney said and left. Onoda followed his parents into the hallway.

“Why? Why did you not tell me about this, momma?” Onoda asked in a strangled whisper. 

“We didn’t want to stress you out, my Onoda. We used our part to buy the house we live in. We are well off and were able to pay for the school you go to. It is not such a big change,” Onoda’s mother said nervously.

“Momma, that is a huge change. I am worth billions of dollars. How the- never mind. I am sorry momma. I love you and I am not mad at you. I just- I need to go to the nurses office to lie down for a minute, OK?” he said and kissed his mom. He hugged his dad and left to go to the nurses office. When he got there he fell to his knees and started hyperventilating. The doctor placed an oxygen mask on his face but it was too late and the darkness took him.

“Why did he pass out? Is he OK? I brought his bag,” Sigumotto voice said anxiously.

“Thank you but we cant hand out any information on fellow students,” the nurse said sternly. Onoda blinked his eyes open and stared at the sterile white ceiling.

“Sigumotto, do you think its possible for me to use 2 billion yen before I die?” Onoda whispered.

“I am not sure. Want me to think of ideas?” Sigumotto asked as he came sit down at Onoda’s side. Naruka sat on the end of the bed.

“What in the blue hell-” he cut off as the nurse cleared her throat, “Scuse me. What am I supposed to do with 2 billion yen?”

“Your not the first person to end up in my office for similar reasons. I will tell you what I tell the others. Don’t think about it until it comes time to pick an elective. Then you can consider your options. And there is also investing,” the doctor said and came up to take his vitals. 

“Damn. I so am not ready for this conversation. And I have to apologize to my mother later. I kind screamed at her,” Onoda said and flushed with shame as he remembered his behavior.

“She looked more concerned about you then hurt,” Naruka said and Imaizumi nodded. Onoda shook his head and sat up to stare out of the window.

“Change not of my doing is a little hard for me. I apologize for acting like an idiot. I should be fine now. I’ll talk about it with Manami when I get home and ask what he wants me to do,” Onoda said and put his glasses on. He took his phone out and called his mom.

“Hi momma, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. No I am not mad. I was never mad, just in shock. I’m OK now. I’ll talk about it with Manami later and let you know what we decide. I know why you did it and I forgive you. I will see you later, love you,” Onoda said and hung up. He took a deep breath and tried to throttle back his panic. But it wasn’t working. He decided to push it to the back of his mind.

All through school he moved on auto pilot at full speed afraid that if he slowed down, he would crack. He was rote in explaining the proper set up for the instruments to the upperclassmen. They had a few questions and he answered them honestly and plainly and was even willing to create cheat sheets for the upperclassmen. When free period came around he worked non stop on the plans and ended up finishing early so he left it with Aoyogi and Teshima and went and did research for his English paper. He decided to do a paper on Shakespearian movies. When the end of school came around he changed into his jersey and waited ancy for his partners which were the same as yesterday. He rode in silence as hard as he could. It was like he was running from his own thoughts which he was afraid would overtake him with out his permission. When Kinjou blew his whistle Onoda knew that he was in trouble. He showered as a fast as he could and dressed at top speed.

“If Manami asks tell him I went to my safe place,” Onoda said as he ran out the door and onto his bike taking off as fast as he could slowing slightly to put his helmet on. He rode as fast as he could to his secret place and flopped face down into the grass. He screamed into the ground. He had his moment and then decided to look objectively at the picture. He sat up and thought about what he was good at. What did he want to do with his life? He was good at designing things and he wondered if Manami wanted to expand his gardening business. Speaking of which he heard someone traipsing through the brush. What he needed was mindless sex with his soul mate right now.

“Help me forget Manami. Let me get lost in you,” Onoda said as Manami knelt in front of him. He stripped off his shirt he was already unbuttoning. Manami helped him pull it off and then removed his own shirt and pants. He also removed his underwear where he revealed he was already hard. He removed the rest of Onodas clothes and gave Onoda free reign of his body. Onoda lost himself in the taste and scent of Manami. Stroking tasting biting and licking every inch of his body that he could taste before the insanity took over and he rolled to his back pulling Manami on top of him. Manami pulled out the plug in his ass and thrust into him, setting up a fast rhythm guaranteed to drive them both over the edge. When they came together Manami swallowed his cries of completion with a fiery kiss. When they were spent Manami slumped to the side and held Onodas shaking body to his. He grabbed a wash cloth from his bag and carried Onoda to the stream where he washed them both and then they got dressed.

“Thank you,” Onoda whispered when he was sitting in the cradle of Manami’s thighs in the silent evening.

“Never thank me for being the thing you run to when your world is spinning out of control. You are my soul mate. Nothing else matters but you,” Manami whispered fiercely.

“I never thought that love like this existed for real. I had only dreamed of it. Then you show up when I was down and lifted your hand down to me. In that moment I knew that love at first sight existed. When I first looked for you at the inter high I couldn’t see you. I was so desperate to find you, almost driven by it. When I couldn’t find you it was like a punch to the gut. The kind that makes all the lights go out. Then you ran on stage and it felt like all the color had gone back to my world. I can live with out billions of yen. I can even live with out anime. But I cannot live with out you,” Onoda whispered.

“I have been searching for so long for the place in the world where I fit. People are always yelling at me for being late and not showing up at all. I gave up and told myself that that perfect place never existed. Then I find you and you smile at me and for the first time I fit. Right inside that smile. I saw you looking for me and I felt like it was because you were happy to see me. Then you tell me at the diner that you love me. That you were willing to race me with me being the prize. Oh my Onoda, if you only knew that all you have to do is smile at me and I am putty in your hands. Then you tell me that I don’t have to change. That you can work around my needs so I don’t have to give up being me and I was so lost in you that I never wanted to find my way out. All this time I had been waiting for someone but they were never what I wanted, what I needed. You were the one I was supposed to be with,” Manami said and hugged Onoda. “Never leave me, Onoda. I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist.” Onoda turned and saw tears on Manamis cheeks and kissed each of them away before he took his mouth in a kiss that consumed him.

“My god do I love you so much, Manami. So much I am afraid that I am asleep. If I am I never want to wake up. Stay inside this dream with me, Miami,” Onoda begged. He pressed his cheek to Manami’s and breathed him in.

“I will always be yours, Onoda. If you need something to believe in, believe in me,” Manami promised and kissed Onoda one more time. 

They got up and made their way to Onoda’s house. When he walked in his mother came and hugged him hard while crying into his shoulder. Manami patted her back and then hugged Onoda’s dad.

“I am sorry my son. I know how much things changing with out your control bothers you. I should have told you sooner but you were such a beautiful child when you were carefree. If you need to talk it over I am always here,” she whispered and Onoda kissed her neck. He let go and hugged his dad. 

“I am so sorry I yelled at you, Mamma. You raised me better then that and I am shamed by my actions. I will never treat you that way again as long as I live,” Onoda promised. He kissed his mothers cheek and pulled back wiping his tears. “Have you eaten Momma, Daddy?” 

“No we haven’t. Why?” Onodas dad asked.

“I am taking you out to my friends woman’s restaurant. Let’s go,” Onoda said and waved every one to the door. He loaded their bikes into the van and got into the drivers seat. He drove them to cheap side where the restaurant was located and called Sigumotto.

“Hey, Sigumotto, it’s Onoda. Can I park in your driveway for dinner? Yeah thanks,” Onoda said then pulled in and shut the car off. He lead every one into the diner and sat them at a booth. Sigumotto came over with Sena and waved. Sena kissed Onoda then Manami and shook Onodas parents hands.

“So, here are the menus and just flag me down when you have decided what you want,” Sena said and left to go take another order. Sigumotto pulled up a chair and sat down to look at Onoda.

“You OK, brother? You had one hell of a day. I told every one to leave you be because you needed to just keep going. That you would work through every thing when you could be alone,” Sigumotto said and clapped Onoda on the shoulder. 

“Thank you for that. I know somewhere in the back of my head you were telling every one to just leave me be but I was on auto pilot. I wouldn’t let my thoughts wander. So I was incapable of slowing down. I know my body will feel it from practice tomorrow. I know Mikishima and Teshima just let me go and kept pace with me. Thanks you guys so much. I didn’t mean to run out like a rude asshole but I could already feel my mind about to crack and I needed to be in my special place before that happened,” Onoda said and pointed to the beef serloin. Sigumotto nodded and wrote it down. 

“Can I have the house yakisoba special?” Manami asked and Sigumotto nodded and wrote it down. He turned to Onodas parents.

“May I have the steak and shrimp fried rice?” Onodas dad asked and Sigumotto wrote it down.

“The fish of the day,” Onodas mother asked and Sigumotto nodded and wrote it down.

“Rice or fried rice?” he asked.

“Steamed rice please,” she asked and he nodded. He replaced the chair and went to the kitchen to start their orders. Onoda laced his fingers with Manami’s much to his mothers joy.

“Momma, can you guys drive us home?” Onoda asked and his father and mother nodded. “You can see the house and see what I am working on.”

“What is it?” Onodas father asked.

“I am turning the storage garage into an apartment with bath tub and shower. I am reinforcing the roof and walls and adding Japanese sliding walls. Manami helped me cut the beams yesterday and Ojisan rented me the equipment to make the sliding doors. This weekend we go and get the supplies for the walls and bed. I was thinking of buying a coal pot heater for the room. It wont use electricity too much and keeps the room warmer then a space heater,” Onoda said and sat back for Sena to set his food down. He smiled in thanks to her and she blew him a kiss. She patted Manami on the shoulder and bowed to his parents before leaving to go take another order to another table.

“Are you having Manami do the cutting for the lumber?” Onodas dad asked and Onoda shook his head.

“It will be easier to have it done at the lumber yard. I know where to go to have it done that wont be ridiculously expensive and I wont have to explain my measurements to the foreman. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind explaining but this just saves time so Teshima and Aoyagi wont have to sleep on the living room floor for too long. Considering their athletes they should have a bed to sleep in and not the hard floor even with a futon,” Onoda said as he at his food. Onodas mom smiled and went back to her fish.

“So I was thinking of investing part of the money in shares and another part in Manami’s gardening business if he wants to keep doing it,” Onoda said and Manami cocked his head and then nodded.

“I think I will go to college to get more knowledge on the subject matter. But knowing my propensity to want to be out side that seems like a good idea,” Manami said and flagged down Sena. “Can I have a refill please, Sena?” She nodded and took his glass and refilled it and brought it back. She also refilled every one else drink orders. 

“I think that’s a good idea, Manami. You already have a business started and clients so that should be a good start and when you go to university you can get certified and become private,” Onoda’s dad said and Manami nodded. 

“I was thinking of getting certified for construction and interior design when I go to university. I am good at designing and I passed my six week course at the top of my class so I am fairly confident I could make it as an interior designer. I will just add to my knowledge base,” Onoda said and Manami nodded.

“Actually that’s a really good idea. I saw your floor plans and they were clear and easy to understand and very accurate. I can look at your drawn plans and actually imagine what the finished product will look like,” Manami said as he pulled his wallet out and took out his money. Onoda took out his wallet and handed over a card and smirked at Manami when Sena took it and went to ring it up. Manami smiled and shook his head. He kissed Onoda’s neck. “Thank you for dinner my love.”

“How’s married life?” Sena asked as Onoda took out his stamp to stamp the receipt.

“I honestly thought happiness like this happened to a very rare select people and those in anime. He is my life now,” Onoda said and smiled when a group of girls awwwed from the booth across from theirs. Manami blushed and grinned and kissed Onoda. He pulled back and smiled down into his face.

“Let’s go home,” Onoda said and got up to leave with Manami and his parents. The drive back to his house didn’t take too long and Onoda was ready to get to work on the storage garage. He opened the door and pulled his shoes off. He let his parents in and followed the sounds of forks hitting plates to the kitchen where every one was eating. The other teammates were there as well.

“Hey every one. Sorry for my melt down. I am better now. I don’t handle change all that well and needed a moment to compose myself. Um you already know my mom and dad so I was wondering if it would be ok if I showed my parents my room and the project I am working on in the back?” Onoda asked and Mikishima nodded. Naruka came and hugged Onoda and Manami along with Imaizumi. They then turned and hugged his parents.

“Good to see you boys again,” Onodas mother said and they blushed and nodded. Captain Kinjou came and bowed to Onoda’s mother.

“Good to see you again, Kazan,” Kinjou said and Onoda’s mother kissed his cheek and patted his arm. Kinjou turned magenta much to every ones shock. 

“Come on Mamma, Daddy, let me show you my room and then the storage garage and the floor plans for them,” Onoda said and led the way down the hall. He opened the door to his room and Onodas mother came in to look around while Onodas father stood at the doorway and nodded. Onoda and Manami hung their bags in the closet and Onoda took the floor plans out and led the way out side to the storage garage. He opened the door and noticed that someone had already added the parchment paper to the frame. He turned when he heard a throat clearing to see Naruka and Imaizumi standing in the doorway along with a blushing Toudo.

“We wanted to have your back so we went on ahead and finished this part that way all you would have to do is install the doors when you got back,” Imaizumi said and Onoda covered his face with his arm to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He never dreamed he could have such good friends. Manami rubbed his back.

“Arigato,” Onoda whispered in a roughly. 

“Your not just our team mate, Onoda, your also our friend. Remember what I told you right before the inter high. We carry you when you can no longer go forward and the same gos for you. You made sure the team stayed together during the race. No body was left behind because of you. This is small in comparison,” Captain Kinjou said and Onoda looked up to see his teammates and the other team captain standing in the small room. He wiped his face and straightened his shoulders to nod. Kinjou nodded. “Good man.” 

“You’ll be OK now son. Your father and I are going to head home and come back again OK? Love you,” Onodas mom said and hugged kissed him and Manami. They hugged his father and saw them to the front door. He waited for Manami to unload their bikes from the back and waved goodbye to his parents. He went back inside and went to his nightstand to retrieve his Mp3 player and speakers. He went to the storage garage and set up his Mp3 to play music to play. It was american music but had a pleasant melody. 

“What’s this song about, Onoda?” Toudo asked as he held the track in place so Onoda could drive the screws in bolting it to the floor. 

“It’s about a man telling a female to save tonight and fight the break of dawn because when tomorrow comes he’ll be gone. I think of my mother when I hear this song now. It’s cathartic,” Onoda said and went to retrieve the other track. He and Manami lined it up to the pencil drawn indicators and Onoda drilled the bolts into place bolting in place. He stood up and Kinjou and Mikishima helped slide the door onto the track so Onoda could attach the other side of the track locking it into place. The process for both doors didn’t take too long and Onoda stood back and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Onoda, you are such an accident prone person that it never even crossed my mind that you could build something like this,” the other captain said and Onoda blushed but shrugged.

“Just because I can’t walk across a flat surface with out taking a dive doesn’t mean I can’t dream,” Onoda said and the captain looked at him with respect.

“Very true, Onoda. Next summer after the race would you be willing to do some remodeling at a price for your convenience?” he asked and Onoda looked at Manami who nodded.

“Yeah sure. You supply the supplies and rent the tools and I will be willing to do a job for you,” Onoda said and the captain looked intensely at Onoda. “What?”

“You don’t even know what I want remodeled and you sound positive that you can handle the job,” he said curiously.

“No task is too large as long as you can see all the angles,” Onoda said with a shrug. Kinjou stopped talking with Kanzaki who had just shown up to stare at Onoda.

“You are the greatest thing to ever happen to this team,” Kinjou said and swallowed roughly. He cleared his throat and went outside to get some air. Onoda followed Kinjou out and stood side by side with him.

“The first time I raced the mountain and you told me to increase my speed and catch up with Imaizumi and Naruka and drop out or keep up my pace and finish last, it never even occurred to me to finish last. Not because I wanted to win but because I wanted to be with my friends. Naruka and Imaizumi were my first friends and I would have happily followed them to the worlds end. Then I met Manami and I wanted more then anything to make it to the inter high just to be with him again. And when I asked you to rely on me the last day of the race you asked me no matter how hard the task you ask of me and I said yes. Captain, for the first time I had friends and when I crossed the finish line I felt each of you there with me. The sky had never been so bright to me. With Manami beside me and all of you inside me I new that I would never be alone again. No captain Kinjou, you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I will carry you in my spirit for the rest of my life,” Onoda said and turned to look up at Captain Kinjou who had given up and let the tears fall. “You gave me every thing the day you told me to chase what I wanted and I owe it all to you.” Kinjou stared down into Onodas face on a pivotal moment.

“I know at this very moment that no matter what happens, no matter how my life will change I will never forget your face, Onoda or the light you carry within you,” Kinjou said and picked Onoda up to hug him hard. He set him back on his feet and left wiping away the tears. Soon they could here his bike rolling down the drive. Onoda went to follow but a hand stopped him. He looked up at Mikishima who shook his head. Onoda nodded and looked down at his hands. Manami hugged him from behind and buried his face in Onodas neck.

“Thank you, Onoda, for the love you have shown my family,” Kanzaki said and wiped away a tear. Onoda went to him and hugged him. Kanzaki patted him on the back and hugged Manami before leaving. Onoda was shocked to find himself being hugged by the other captain and when the others had left leaving the regular house mates in the back yard Onoda looked at them and squeezed his hands together to hold his emotions in check. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Um tomorrow we have to go purchase the lumber and have it cut for us. We’ll schedule to pick it up saturday morning and it shouldn’t take more then a day to do the insulation and build the irrigation system. Then we can buy the bed and furniture when we buy the tub and shower stall. Um I hope you guys don’t mind but I found a place online selling the shower and tub combo that meets the measurement requirements and placed a bid. The bid went through and the tub and shower should be delivered and installed Sunday. Don’t worry about paying me back, just help me get every thing finished on time and installed and we can call it even. I was wondering if you would allow me to take pictures of the finished product?” Onoda asked and Teshima and Aoyagi nodded. 

“Are you going to college for interior design?” Mikishima asked and Onoda nodded. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to pay you back?” Teshima asked and Onoda nodded then blushed.

“I knew the person selling the tub and shower combo and she was someone who thought she owed me a favor. I told her it wasn’t like that but she wouldn’t here of it,” Onoda said and blushed more when every one turned to stare at him. “Her grand daughter really wanted this special edition anime figurine for christmas and I had put so many entries in I won the same prize twice and I payed it forward. The woman was fretting and ringing her hands upset that she couldn’t give her grand daughter the prize. She had been waiting outside in the cold for the store to open when I came back to give her the other one. She recognized my face on the bidding profile and literally knocked half the price off. She messaged me this afternoon when I was in class and said that it was to say thank you for what I had done.” When he was done every one was just staring at him. 

“Onoda, your heart is so big you could fit the world in it. How could kids not want to be friends with you growing up?” Toudo asked and wiped away a tear.

“I was shy and a little introverted because of things like with the piano. It… it...hang on I just remembered something,” Onoda said and made a call.

“Hi Aya, do you have room for a piano at Miki’s house? Yeah. No I am not on drugs. Just asking,” Onoda said and hung up the phone. He made another call. “Hi this is Onoda from the other week. I bought beds from you and I played the piano. Yes. Do you still have my credit info? Yes I would like to buy it and I will message you the address of where it will be delivered. Thank you and have a pleasant evening.” he looked up after sending the message to find the others staring at him. He shrugged. “ she said she didn’t have one and I was going to buy this one for her for putting up with the groupies.”

“That’s actually fair considering how cheep it was. Well that was good of you,” Mikishima said and Onodo blushed and shrugged.

“Let’s go to bed and start a new day tomorrow,” Mikishima said and every one went in and went to bed.

The Next Day At School

“Why do you go to the same church every year for Christmas when your not even catholic?” a first year asked a small kid in the first row ahead of Onoda. Aya walked by in the hall and saw Onoda and looked to be about to ask him a question when the boys response stopped her.

“It is said that the church has a Loralie who only sings on Christmas Eve and those who hear her are blessed many times over. But she only sings one song and never at the same time Christmas Eve, so we all wait until the church closes then we wait on the doorsteps. She has not sung for four years but I wont give up hope. I want my mom to get better and some faith is better then no faith. So this Christmas I will go again and wait for the Loralie of St. Johns Cathedral to hear her sing. I know in my heart that if I could here her just once then maybe god will reward my faith and heal my mom,” the boy said and smiled at the other first year. 

Aya had turned pale and was silently sobbing. She looked up and saw Onoda watching her and shook her head and ran from the room. Onoda got up and followed her at a trot. Naruka and Sigumotto followed him. When she finally ran out of steam she was in the wooded area by the school and had collapsed to her knees. Onoda sat cross legged on the ground in front of her and handed her his hand kerchief. Onoda looked down at his clasped hands.

“I once read a book about a man who described the world as having two different kinds of people. Butterflies and sparrows. Butterflies were angels and sparrows were warriors. I thought him a bit more whimsical then me and believe me thats saying something,” Onoda picked a wild flower and then another and started to make a chain. “Tell me Aya, why does the butterfly masquerade as a sparrow?” 

“Butterflies can’t be doctors or lawyers or nurses. They can’t save people and they can’t make lots of money. Butterflies can never make their parents proud and so they decided that no matter what, a butterfly must change its wings,” Aya said and hugged the arm that Miki had wrapped around her from behind.

“Tell me Aya? How much of its wings has it really changed when the words of a mere boys flight of fancy could so easily shatter the heart? I was wrong. The worst kind of prison we can be trapped in is the one we create for ourselves. That boy waited for you for four years, Aya. Is it fair to keep him waiting any longer?” Onoda asked and looked up into her eyes.

“How is my singing going to heal his mother’s sickness?” Aya asked incredulously. 

“It is not for us to decide how the person should feel blessed, only that we appreciate the faith they grace us with,” Onoda whispered. “Maybe your gift will allow him to find a way to be able to accept a mother who may never get better. That he can be strong enough to get up in the morning and continue to make his mother proud.” Onoda took her chin in his hand. “It is not for us to ask why? We can only decide what to do with the time we are given. You should decide yourself, for yourself, what is right. No one can do what you want, but you. And should your parents fail to give you the love you deserve then know that in this very group of friends is a love that will never let you down, will never fail and will never fade. This Aya is a false Aya, superimposed over the Aya desperately needing to break free. I will free her Aya, because she is and will always be, my friend. The only way to break free is to let your voice free.” Onoda said and laid his hand over her throat. “Naruka lent me his strength during my first race. Now I am lending you mine.” Aya broke down into sobbs and covered her head with her arms. Onoda stroked her head and looked up at the team who was staring down at her with sorrow. Aya looked up and took a deep breath and wiped her face with the handkerchief. She took her phone out and pulled up something on it. She passed her phone to Onoda. It was sheet music.

“Then lend me your hands and at lunch, we reward the faith of a boy desperately needing to be a man,” she whispered and Onoda smiled and nodded. 

They got up and made their way back to classes and when it was time for lunch Onoda went to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

“My friend has something she wishes to give you in the auditorium. Would you care to join me there?” Onoda asked and the boy nodded. They walked to the auditorium which was on the other side of the campus. When they entered the others were there already eating lunch and waiting for Onoda. He walked up to the stage to the huge piano there and took his blazer off and rolled up his cuffs. He sat and looked to Aya who took a deep breath and nodded.

Onoda began to play the accompaniment and Aya closed her eyes and seemed to transform right before their eyes. When she opened her mouth the voice of an angel poured out. It was the most beautiful sound Onoda had ever heard and tears started pouring from his eyes. The others had stopped eating to stare at her in awe. The boy was crying great big fat tears and was staring up at her with a look of pure joy. Students and teachers wandered in from various places and even a few parents. When the song ended the sounds sobbing could be heard all through the auditorium.

“Thank you, Loralie, thank you. I don’t know how but I know that some how no matter what happens every thing is going to be OK. Thank you so much for my gift and I will treasure it and you for the rest of my life,” the boy whispered and his friend nodded and bowed next to him to Aya. Aya nodded.

“Loralie? Your the Loralie of St. Johns Cathedral? I thought my son made that up,” a parent said from the back. “He wasn’t blowing smoke. I felt like I was touched by an angel. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life.”

“Thank you Aya,” a girl said from the seats. 

“Yeah thank you Aya, thank you,” rang out as the students got up to leave. Aya was crying silently and smiling so big she was like a different person.

“Thank you for this incredible gift you have given me, Onoda. How can I make it up to you?” Aya whispered softly. Onoda shook his head.

“Pay it forward and Aya, you already did,” Onoda said and indicated the boy who was still staring at her with pure joy radiating from him. She smiled softly at him and patted his head. He grinned like a puppy and hugged her and then Miki and ran from the auditorium at top speed. Aya chuckled then broke down into great peals of laughter. When she finally calmed and caught her breath she looked at Onoda and cocked her head to the side to study him.

“Onoda, you spread joy like an infection. Any one who meets you has no choice but to be happy,” Aya said and looked out the window as a butterfly fluttered past. “And they are never happier then when they succumb to your wiles. God gave you joy, Onoda. That is your gift.” She whispered and Onoda blushed and got busy cleaning up his lunch mess and donning his blazer. He walked with the others to the building with the classes and the small boy was waiting for him. He pulled Onoda to the side and hugged him.

“I don’t know what you did but thank for what ever it was. I know my mom is never going to get better, but for the first time I feel like maybe I will be strong enough to get past it,” the boy said in his ear and left running down the hall and around the corner. Onoda looked down and saw a lily sticking out of his blazer pocket. He took it out and smiled down at it. His phone rang and he pulled it out to see Manami calling.

“Hi my love,” Onoda said softly. 

“Hi beautiful. Making the world better?” Manami asked and sipped something.

“How did you know- Toudo,” Onoda answered his own question. “She’s free, Manami. The prison is gone.”

“Then it was worth the pain it caused to break free,” Manami said and Onoda smiled into the phone.

“Every time things get heavy, I think of your face smiling up at me every morning and suddenly I can breath a little easier. I love you,” Onoda said and Manami chuckled.

“Oh my Onoda, I love you more,” Manami said and then cleared his throat. “And tell that boy that you belong to someone else.” Onoda shot rock hard at Manami’s show of possessiveness.

“You better take care of me after school. I am going to have a boner the rest of the day thank you very much,” Onoda said and Manami gave a dirty laugh. 

“Oh you bet I will. Gotta go, love you,” Manami said and blew kisses into the phone.

“Love you more,” Onoda said and blew kisses before he hung up.

“Yes, my Sena, she’s OK. I promise. OK. I love you too. See you at home,” Siugumotto said into his phone and hung up. He turned to Onoda and gave a tired sigh.

“Not into sisters right now?” Naruka asked and Onoda winced in sympathy when Sigumotto pretended to sob. 

“For the love of God, when Sena turns eighteen and can freely hang out with Aya, I may never leave the kitchen. It seems that will be the safest place,” Sigumotto said mournfully. 

“We are not that bad, brother,” Aya said making all four of them jump as Imaizumi had just returned from the bathroom. They turned and backed away from the evil grin she was giving them. They acted irrationally on instinct and would do what any cornered male would do. The ran like the devil was after their souls.

“Oh my god, they ran from her,” some girl whispered as they ran past and into their class rooms. The teacher looked up at Onoda, Naruka and Sigumotto and shook his head before pointing to their seats.

When the school day had ended, they walked together with Aoyagi and Teshima who seemed to be attached at the mouth. Onoda was so ready to get laid and gave Imaizumi and Naruka the stink eye which they missed completely as they were also currently attached at the mouth.

“This is not a love hotel people. Save it till you get home,” Kinjous voice boomed through the door he was leaning through to watch them.

“How does he bloody do that? It’s like he has x-ray vision or something,” Naruka said and Imaizumi nodded. They worked extra hard that day and when Onoda got off the train to ride home Manami was there waiting for him. 

They rode together just enjoying the evening and the breeze. Onoda pulled up and set his bike in the rack and went into the room to strip off his clothes at top speed. Manami tackled him to the bed and kissed him hard after removing his glasses. They made hard passionate love and when they finally came they were dripping with sweat and tired. Onoda and Manami went wrapped towels around themselves then went down and took a shower. They lounged in the tub with Aoyagi and Teshima who were still attached at the mouth. When they were finished they went upstairs and did their homework. Onoda laid down on the bed next to Manami and closed his eyes dozing in the last rays of the sun. Manami stroked his skin and drew prints all over him and Onoda just enjoyed the attention. He rubbed Manami’s long hair and the muscles in his arms. He had never felt so happy in his life. He stroked Manami’s cuff and felt a wave of possessiveness go through him.

“I will never let you go,” Onoda said fiercely and Manami leaned up to look at him. He kissed him and laid his body on top of Onodas lacing their fingers together. Manami broke the kiss to suck a mark up on his pulse points. 

“Never gonna have too,” Manami whispered and looked up to stare into Onoda’s eyes. Onoda looked back and felt like he was falling into Manami. He smiled and kissed him.

“So I am excited that Ayougi and Teshima are moving in with us. And I was honestly surprised to realize that Aya was in love with Miki,” Onoda said and Manami chuckled and nodded.

Onoda got up and put some pants on and a t-shirt. He turned and studied Manami. He suddenly felt frivolous.

“Manami, want to go on a shopping spree next weekend?” Onoda asked and Manami studied him.

“Money burning a hole in your pocket?” Manami asked and Onoda shook his head.

“Flight of fancy. I want to get a new bike and some more clothes. Also, I want to take you shopping. Call it your husbands need to pamper and spoil you,” Onoda said and laid down on top of Manami. He looked up at Manami deeply. “Please lover? Let me?”

“Damn those baby blues. All right Onoda, we can go shopping next weekend,” Manami said and stroked his back laughing when Onoda squealed like an honest to god girl and clapped his hands in joy. There was a knock on the door and Mikishima stuck his head in to throw Onoda a strange look. Touda head peeked in underneath his and Onoda blushed so hard he thought he would swoon.

“Oh my God, I thought you were a girl,” Mikishima said and Onoda rolled off the bed and hid behind it out of sight and the entire room burst into boisterous laughter. Onoda chuckled but didn’t leave his hiding spot. Manami leaned over the bed and peaked at him and Onoda cleared his throat in a dignified manner and got up to leave the room and walk through the house and out the back door. He went to the garage they were renovating into an apartment and walked inside. He studied his work with the Japanese sliding walls and grabbed his taped measure and coal pencil to start making measurements and marks on the wall. He made some adjustments and marked the differences on the blue prints. So deep in thought he was surprised when he turned and saw that Manami was listening to head phones and doing the last of his history report in the corner. Onoda laid down on his back next to him and stared up at the ceiling. Manami laid his pencil down and ran his hands through Onoda’s hair.

“Your happy,” Manami said and Onoda nodded. He turned and smiled up at Manami. Manami leaned over and kissed him. When his phone chimed he looked and saw that it was time for dinner. Onoda got up with him to go to the dining room and eat dinner. Every one was joking around and laughing and having a good time.

“So I wanted to thank Onoda for the work he is putting in to create our room. Thank you, Onoda for all your hard work and I appreciate it,” Teshima said and Aoyogi nodded his agreement. Onoda blushed but nodded.

“I am going to work on the building plans and also get my homework done,” Onoda said as he got up and set his plate in the sink. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his math homework. He worked on his homework for some time then looked up when his phone beeped with an alarm. He got up and pulled his clothes off before climbing into bed with Manami. He was feeling horny so he slithered down his body and took his cock into his mouth. Manami stirred and woke up, threading his fingers through Onoda’s hair and guiding his movements. Soon he was thrusting up into his mouth and his body began to strain. 

“Onoda, love, I am about to come,” he warned and Onoda sucked harder to bring him over the edge. He shouted and shot his seed into his throat and Onoda pumped his cock and joined him a few strokes later. Onoda shouted as he went over the edge and panted against Manami’s stomach. When they had calmed Onoda cleaned them up and turned the light off snuggling down into Manamis warm embrace.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
